The InBetween Times
by Rhiannan Star
Summary: Ever wonder what happened from the time Morgan left from America to go to Scotland to the time when Hunter died? This story follows Morgans time at the prestigious school in scotland, re-building belwicket and Hunter and Morgan's distancing relationship.
1. Missing you

AN: Hey guys this is my new story called the in-between times. I don't know weather it's any good so please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter one: Missing you.  
  
Everything is so strange without him, he is where my home is, and nothing feels right without him. I wonder when I will see him again, but he is busy with is dad, going to workshops and talks about the bubble spell. He wants to change things and I am so happy he has found his life's calling but... I miss him so much. He just called to say he will be flying with a friend over to France to meet with some others who will try to establish connections to members within the council and see if they can see their way of thinking. Hunter won't be back for nearly a mouth, and by that time I would have left Scotland... and I don't know when I will see him again for I know he will not come back to America...  
  
Morgan.  
  
"Morgan... come on Morgan were already late get a move on" my room mate Karalee whispered to me trying to wake me up.  
  
"Go away" I grumbled and I swatted her hand away.  
  
"Morgan..." she tried again and she shook me.  
  
Dagda shifted beside me and I saw his little head peek through the covers to stare at Karalee. She scratched him behind the ears and crooned  
  
"Aw what a sweetie pie, and unlike some he knows when to get up, come on this is the last time I'm going to tell you, get up." She ripped the covers away from me and I shivered from the cold blast.  
  
"Goddess alright! Alright I'm getting up!" I yelled throwing up my hands. Karalee sat back with a small smug smile.  
  
"Good... you have five minutes then I am leaving with or without you," she warned getting of the bed and re-applying lip-gloss.  
  
I looked at her as I hoisted myself out of the bed a pawed through my closet for something decent to wear.  
  
"You look tired" she commented watching my movements.  
  
"I am tired, "I grumbled pulling on a long denim skirt.  
  
"Not surprising your tired since you were with that boyfriend of yours all Monday night... I didn't hear you come in," she said pointedly to me with raised eyebrows.  
  
I threw the pillow at her and we both burst out laughing.  
  
"Shit Morgan, classes come on!" she yelled struggling to put her coat on. Karalee was about my height, with curly red hair and blue eyes, she had been a godsend when I had first come here to study with the elders. She was the only one that hadn't cowered away anyway and she offered to share a room with me since I was on my lonesome and so was she. She really was a good friend and best of all she is a witch, a woodbane like me.  
  
I grabbed my coat and we both dashed for the door.  
  
"So... how long have you been with him again?" she asked as we walked briskly down the dorm halls and out the door.  
  
"Just over nine months... feels like longer though," I said grimly remembering all that we had been through together. He was so proud of me now and I was of him.  
  
"Don't know how I forgot really, I probably no more about him than he does by this stage" she said snidely.  
  
"What?" I asked confused  
  
"Well you know you talk about him all the time right?" she asked stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, sorry" I could feel my cheeks heating up.  
  
She looked at me sideways and laughed"it's nice to know you love him so much"  
  
"Were are we now?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Eh... Spellcraft I think. Come on or we'll be late"  
  
Fortunately we managed to turn up without being late and we snagged to seats together near the back.  
  
Professor Eric Lawler came into the room and plonked his briefcase on the table and shouted for silence, Karalee and I looked sideways at each other.  
  
It was just so funny to look at him because his eyebrows seem to have a life of their own, they grew out of his brow and seem to be growing upwards, that and his nose hair just about came down to his lip and he had to blow it out of the way.  
  
Don't get me wrong Prof. Lawler is a wonderful teacher; he is taking me for private lessons to give me some extra experience.  
  
"Last time I spoke with you I told you I would be discussing herbal work with you, so shut up, sit down and if its not to much trouble pay attention." He blew his nose hair out of his face and Karalee erupted with silent giggles.  
  
I nudged her in the side and hissed "Karalee... shut up!"  
  
"The use of herbs and plants is an integral part of the craft and is a practise which goes back many centuries. Whilst it would take a lifetime – probably longer for some of you- to learn all the healing and magical properties of plants it is necessary that we learn the basic and common uses of the most used plants in herbal work."  
  
"Right... would anyone like to start us of with a herb or plant?" he looked around.  
  
No one spoke for a moment but then I sat up straighter.  
  
"Chamomile?" I volunteered nervously  
  
"Yes... excellent and can you tell us what chamomile is used for Morgan," he said expectantly.  
  
Crap I thought.  
  
"Erm.... It helps calm the nerves and is and is an excellent aid to digestion, it can aid sleep, reduce wind and even to reduce tantrums. It is a great purifier and can be burned to break bad habits and even to drive away the negative thoughts of others." He gave me an appraising glance then spoke.  
  
Couldn't have said it better myself" I smiled at him. "Anyone else?" he asked looking around once more.  
  
"No... well lets run down a list.  
  
Parsley: good for preventing pain during menstruation, good for purification and cleansing.  
  
Rosemary: This aids concentration- are you writing all this down? There was a scurry for pens and papers then he continued, I grabbed my pen and wrote.  
  
"Also it helps protect those against influence and conflict"  
  
Could have used some of that when I went up against Selene.  
  
"There are others like tea tree, lavender- that sooths and heals-, peppermint, sage, dandelion – that's good for digestion and increasing your psychic ability-, garlic, onion and thyme.  
  
"Those are only the basics and you would be making a good start if you learned those basic ones." He said shuffling papers on his desk.  
  
"Right today I want you in groups of three, you are going to do some herb empowering, it's simple so it wont in any why damage brain cells so... get to work. The spell is on page 113 of your textbooks"  
  
I looked up the spell on the page and read  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Create your scared space in the usual way, with the glass of your herb and a small piece of large cloth to contain the herb and a piece of thread.  
  
Once the circle is cast, hold the glass and herb up to the goddess and the god, state your intention, whether Magical or to enhance the natural properties that you have chosen the herb for and ask the lord and lady to enhance the herb through the powers earth, air, fire and water,  
  
Once you are certain that this has happened place the herb onto the cloth and tie it into a small bundle ready to use later.  
  
Clear away your sacred place in the usual way and then your herb is ready for use.  
  
This spell can be done in a group or by yourself.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Right well what Herb are we going to use?" I asked Karalee but she was talking to someone else.  
  
I saw that it was Colm Bryne, her boyfriend. He was a really nice guy, he and Karalee have been going out about 4 months now, a bit before I came here.  
  
He was about 6 ft, smaller than Hunter and was muscled, a trait that I learned Karalee liked. He had pitch-black hair and blue eyes; those blue eyes were watching me.  
  
"Can I join you-I'm on my own since both John and Anthony decided to sleep in this morning" he was saying to me but I was spacing out.  
  
"O- yeah sure comes on"  
  
We got down to work and soon the spell was done, I loved spellcraft there is just something about a well-done spell that makes you feel warm inside.  
  
It was pelting rain after class- something that was frequent in Scotland I had come to realise. I looked around for Karalee and soon saw her with Colm making out up against the building, He and I met eyes over Karalee's shoulder and I smiled at him and turned around and headed back to the dorms.  
  
Guess she won't be coming back for a while.  
  
Ugh I hate wet jeans, I threw of my sodden clothes a wriggled into fresh ones, I ws just flopping down on the bed when Karalee walked into the room.  
  
I consulted my watch "You were snogging for 25 minutes?" I asked in amusement.  
  
Her face was flushed when she answered "Yeah... goddess he makes me crazy" she said almost awed.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and after a minute I sensed it was Hunter so I raced over to it, but Karalee got there first.  
  
"Hello this is Karalee," she said joyfully into the phone and I tried to get it of her but she just moved it out of my reach.  
  
"Give it," I whispered.  
  
I heard Hunter talking saying "O hi can I speak with Morgan?"  
  
"O and who, ay I say is calling?" she said  
  
"Karalee just give it to me" I said lunging for the receiver but she again put it out of my reach.  
  
"It's Hunter" I heard him say  
  
"Okey dokey here she is then," she said handing the receiver to me.  
  
"It's lover boy," she said and I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked sitting down on my bed and chucking the book back into my bag.  
  
"Yeah hey sweetheart how are you?" he asked and I looked over to Karalee and almost laughed she was making swooning noises, god she is a pain in the arse sometimes.  
  
"Who's a pain in the arse?" He asked and I realised he had read my thought like he so often did.  
  
"O my roommate Karalee" I answered and she kept up the swooning.  
  
"So... I am coming down again soon," he said  
  
"You are?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah I have a meeting but I might be able to drop in for a while" I got the hint; he was coming to my dorm room for a couple of hours so we could ahem... be alone together  
  
So romantic, but I couldn't help but feel excited, I couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
"That's great when?" I asked twirling the cord around my fingers.  
  
"This Friday, I will be nearby so I might be able to stay the night- hopefully- with you" he said meaningfully.  
  
"Are you trying to seduce me Hunter Niall?" I asked in mock astonishment and he laughed  
  
"Yes" he said simply.  
  
"I miss you," I said after a pause.  
  
"I know... I miss you too I can't wait to see you, to touch you-it's driving me crazy" he said honestly.  
  
"I hate being so far away from you," I said matching his honesty.  
  
"Its hard I know but we'll see each other soon" Hmmm only three days, could I wait three days- no.  
  
"I love you" I stated and I could feel waves of love and warmth coming from him  
  
"I love you too- listen I have to go but I will be by your place at noon on Friday ok?" he asked I could hear someone speaking to him in the back.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked worried  
  
"No. I'll see you Friday love" he said warmly.  
  
"Yeah see you then, love you" I said again.  
  
"Love you too bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And then he was gone and I looked out the window to the darkness.  
  
Hunter...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
I hope you liked that, please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Next chapter: A spell goes wrong and Morgan and Hunter have some alone time, what will happen, tune in next time. 


	2. Coming Together As One

Warning: Just letting you know there is sex in this chapter, not to graphic but the hint is there so...  
  
A/N: Hey thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Dionne: I'm glad you like the story, hopefully you like this chapter, thanks for the review.  
  
Coolies: I'm really talented? Aw thank you so much! * wipes eyes* I hope you like he next chapter, thanks again.  
  
Sodapop33: Yeah it's hard to write a new idea since another author on the site had already done a lot of what you come up with. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!  
  
And be kind I've never done a sex scene before:)  
  
Chapter two: Coming together as one.  
  
"I'm late" I told Karalee franticly as she unpacked the bag she had brought over with her to Colm's last night.  
  
"Your always late" she replied absentmindedly.  
  
"No I'm really late I was supposed to meet with Prof Lawler half an hour ago, why did you let me sleep in?" I asked struggling to get into a pair of jeans; I need to go shopping.  
  
"Let wouldn't be the phrase I'd use." She said fixing her hair in the full- length mirror in our room.  
  
"How do I look?" I asked holding my arms out so she could look at my ensemble.  
  
"Like shit" she said honestly and I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
"God... look if Hunter comes by tell him I'll be back soon, and don't embarrass me or I'll kill you," I warned and she feigned a look of innocence.  
  
"Moi? I would never do that, you know that Morgan" she said in mock hurt.  
  
"O you would "I responded with complete sincerity.  
  
She laughed then chucked my coat at me  
  
"Move or you'll be even more late than you already are "she said pushing mw towards the door.  
  
I ran along the corridors trying to pull my jacket on all the while my insides were thrumming- Hunter was coming....  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Goddess I am so late.  
  
I pushed open the doors and ran down the empty halls down to the end of the building were Professor Crandon's office was, she was my herbology teacher and was a wonderful healer, I was so lucky to be able to study with her.  
  
And here I was running 40 minutes late and counting.  
  
I burst through the doors in a heap and I was breathing heavily when I came to a stop at her desk.  
  
Unfortunately for me that as nice as Prof Crandon was Prof. Triad was a horrible hook nosed git.  
  
And he was sitting right here with a smile on his face that could have melted the Antarctica if it had a mind to. I could count on one hand the amount of people I hated, but there was something about him that made me very uncomfortable around him, that, and he had a scowl on his face every time he looked at me.  
  
Right now that scowl was more pronounced than ever.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Rowlands though by the looks of it it's more like good afternoon" he sneered and I could feel my muscled tightening.  
  
"Yeah...Sorry Prof Crandon I slept in" I explained to Prof. Crandon and the corner of Triad's mouth twitched in annoyance.  
  
He annoyed me as much as I annoyed him.  
  
She nodded sympathetically "Not at all Prof. Triad and I were just talking" she smiled at me and indicated for me to sit down.  
  
"If you don't mind I would rather not witness this, I will retire Rachel" he gave me another superior look before he left.  
  
"Sorry again Prof." I said lamely.  
  
"Never mind you're here now" she said warmly "Right now today I thought we could talk a little about Psychic, this will help you to hone in your powers more and give greater purpose" she said joyfully.  
  
"Well... Psychic Healing is based on Aura healing, it is a very old branch of magic but a highly useful one. This is where the pain and sickness is drawn out of the patient. Bt eh- be careful you don't absorb the energy yourself, I have experience with that and I had the flu for a week and it wasn't very nice" she said sheepishly and I smiled.  
  
"Morgan..." She began hesitantly and I looked up into her eyes. "I have heard- like so many others- of your powers and I would like to ask a favour of you," she continued watching me through her half moon glasses.  
  
"What is it?" I asked a little worried.  
  
"I need you to help a friend of mine...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"If you don't want to do this I will not make you but... she is very unwell and we have tried everything, been to everyone and none of them have been able to help or even to ease the pain" she said sadly  
  
"What is wrong with her?" I asked fearing the worst, what had I gotten myself into?  
  
"She... has cancer, has had it for years –she dying" she said abruptly.  
  
"That's horrible," I said honestly. "I will do what I can to help".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
We drove for about an hour until we came to old-fashioned, quaint house. It had a red door and beautifully decorated sideboards.  
  
All at once I was hit with a massive wave of pain, so big I almost gagged.  
  
Goddess.  
  
The house stood alone, away from everyone. The wind was howling and I shivered inside my coat as another wave of pain, anguish and death cam form the house.  
  
"Morgan?" my tutor asked hesitantly her eyes watching me carefully.  
  
"I can do this," I said more calmly than I felt but I have to help this woman. I have to.  
  
"Come on then" we went up the stairs and she knocked gently on the door.  
  
Soon an elderly woman in her late 70's maybe opened the door revealing a blue interior.  
  
I couldn't go in.  
  
The smell.  
  
The smell of death.  
  
I took a deep breath and went in.  
  
The house was a lot different from the way it looked on the outside. It was small, but neatly kept, old but yet oddly modern and comfy.  
  
An intense wail came from upstairs and my stomach clenched. Goddess what now?  
  
I looked over at Prof. Crandon and she said quietly to the woman.  
  
"Maya this is Morgan, I've mentioned her to you" she said and Maya looked over at me with wonder but I looked away.  
  
"I've come to help," I said and I waited.  
  
The old woman gave a broken nod and said.  
  
"Follow me"  
  
We followed her up a flight of stairs and through a set of wooden doors.  
  
The scream came again and I recoiled. O goddess I didn't know if I could do this.  
  
"Morgan I know it's hard but I need you to do this" she said quietly.  
  
I need Hunter.  
  
"I'm alright," I said through clenched teeth.  
  
Crandon and Maya passed nervous glances and without a word Maya opened another door.  
  
Inside was unlike anything I had ever seen. There was a woman on a bed – or something that resembled a woman, this person was hollowed out and pale, a shell of what she used to be.  
  
She was breathing shallowly and moving about as though in pain. I looked back nervously but Crandon gave me a reassuring smile and all I could think of was.  
  
I need Hunter.  
  
Cautiously I moved towards the bed and looked down at the woman.  
  
"What is her name?" I asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"Sarah" Maya answered  
  
Taking a deep breath I sat down on he edge of the bed and put a strand of hair behind Sarah's ear.  
  
I placed one hand on her hip and the other on her arm. She was unconscious –probably because of the pain.  
  
She mumbled something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like a curse.  
  
She was close; she was going to die soon.  
  
The revelation hit me and it made me want to throw up; I was to decide whether this woman lived or died.  
  
I looked over to the two woman again, they were watching me expectantly; they knew I could heal her but did I?  
  
I sank into midlevel meditation state and closed my eyes, trying to let go, to relax and be one with my magick.  
  
I became aware of Sarah presence; her warmth and love seeped through m making me feel warm inside, filling me wholly.  
  
I sank deeper and felt he pain, her anguish like it was my own.  
  
I had to draw it out of her.  
  
I had to  
  
I saw her illness, saw how easy it was to unwind. I must do this.  
  
Slowly I traced my hand to her head where I could feel the tumour pulsing, about ready to burst.  
  
I saw it in my minds eye, red blood cells where bursting even now, the lumps that I recognised as the tumour itself was pink and slightly red in colour.  
  
It is huge.  
  
I sank deeper and deeper trying to find a deeper connection to Sarah.  
  
I found it.  
  
Slowly I began to chant.  
  
I bathe thee in the cool water's of healing  
  
For the cleansing of thy soul,  
  
And as the water runs away from thy  
  
So shall it carry away thy pain and misery,  
  
Thou shalt once more be healthy and well,  
  
Free from affliction.  
  
I felt a burning in my hand but I ignored it, I knew there would be pain involved.  
  
In order for me to know she is healthy she must have a clear blur aura, so I searched hers and hers was improving.  
  
Just a little more.  
  
I repeated the chants over and over and I felt my arm grow warm but again I ignored it.  
  
The only way for me to heal her fully is to wash my aura over hers, it was the only way.  
  
I sank deeper and concentrated on my aura and hers mixing, combining to rid her body of the cancer,  
  
Together we fought it, together we defeated it.  
  
I placed my hands over her stomach and projected my aura through her again, making sure she was rid of it.  
  
Her body started to spasm uncontrollably and I had to shout to the others to help me hold her down.  
  
They came and helped me but it was hard work she was thrashing now.  
  
"What's happening?" Prof. Crandon shouted.  
  
"Her body is getting rid of the cancer," I said shortly.  
  
But she continued to spasm and convulse and I grew worried, as did the others.  
  
I reached deep inside again and saw that the Cancer was fighting for dominance over her entire body.  
  
But I sent my power into her and we rode the pain and convulsions together.  
  
The pain began to intensify I could feel it – and so could Sarah. - Her face was contorted.  
  
Come on  
  
I reached inside myself and let go of everything, I just did it. I felt my skin peel away and the pain in my arm was beginning to burn.  
  
I began to see colours before my eyes and I sang my Gaelic chant.  
  
"Allah di allaih...." I sang it higher and higher and I poured all of my power and strength into her.  
  
I gave her everything.  
  
Finally she stopped and she opened her eyes.  
  
"Goddess it is a miracle" was the only thing that was said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Who are you child?" Maya asked me as I nursed my arm, goddess I would be sore tomorrow.  
  
I felt so weak.  
  
My feet started to drag then... I fainted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Morgan?"  
  
My head felt groggy... that and the rest of me.  
  
Goddess what happened.  
  
I saw white light... beautiful pure white light.  
  
I have never experienced anything like that before.  
  
It was singly the most exciting and frightening thing I had ever done.  
  
Numbly I looked at my watch and saw it was 10.30.  
  
I stayed for a while and Sarah and Maya thanked me over and over.  
  
I felt completely nauseated.  
  
"Are you ok Morgan?" Prof. Crandon asked as we headed back to the car, I gave a final wave to Sarah, winced at the pain in my arm then said  
  
"Yeah... I mean I feel weird but..." I said slowly.  
  
"What you did Morgan... you gave a person back their life, it was truly a miracle- thank you" she said obviously awed.  
  
"I'm glad I could help her" I replied.  
  
"Your power Morgan... it is amazing- the stories they are all true, I have never seen a power like yours before- never- you are truly your mothers daughter" she said  
  
"Thank you." I said quietly.  
  
She said nothing until we pulled into the school parking lot then just as I was about to pull the handle to my door she said.  
  
"Morgan... I see you becoming the most gifted and most powerfulest witch ever, your power is something that only comes once in centuries- use it well" she said then she put the car into gear and I scrambled out of the car.  
  
Use it well...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It had begun to rain so by the time I had got to my dorm building I was soaked. I checked my watch.  
  
Shit... 12.30  
  
I raced down the hall and then fumbled in my fanny pack for my keys.  
  
Finally I found it and jammed it into the door.  
  
I pushed the door open to find Hunter sitting on my bed and Karalee sitting on hers.  
  
"Finally I thought you were never going to show up," Karalee said in amusement and I felt queasy again. Hunter sought my eyes with his own but then I saw nothing... I had fainted again.  
  
I was unconscious barely a moment then my eyes sprang open and I saw Hunter's green eyes staring at me.  
  
I was on Hunter's lap and he was cuddling me close.  
  
"Ugh" I grumbled.  
  
"What's happened Morgan?" Hunter asked worried. He ran his hands over me as if looking for injuries.  
  
"You scared me," he said quietly and I reached up and touched his face... O Hunter  
  
"What have you been doing Morgan?" Karalee asked  
  
I told them everything and Karalee looked awed, Hunter though looked shocked.  
  
"Morgan..." He whispered looking down at my sweater.  
  
I looked down to and saw blood coming out.  
  
"What have you done to yourself?" he asked  
  
"I don't know" I said pathetically and Karalee said  
  
"O Morgan why?"  
  
"I had too." I said pressing my chest Hunter. Karalee probably thought I needed to be with Hunter so she said.  
  
"Listen I'll go so Hunter can check you out ok?" she said.  
  
When she left Hunter helped me stand so he could check me better.  
  
He took my sweater of and rubbed his hands along me whispering healing and soothing spells to take away the pain and nausea.  
  
His eyes travelled all over my body as he undressed me and if I hadn't been in so much pain I would have blushed.  
  
They were covered in blood, my blood. Sarah' blood.  
  
Goddess what have I done to myself?  
  
Hunter worked quickly and gently. He laid me on the bed and continued to work spell while I mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Morgan... are you alright?" he asked while he caressed my bare back with the palm of his hand, since It was soft and it wouldn't hurt as much.  
  
I hurt everywhere.  
  
He bent down and kissed my shoulder once and hugged me tightly to him.  
  
"O love... this is what happens when I leave for so long" he said gently rubbing circled on my back; it was so soothing I almost fell asleep.  
  
I gazed up at him and saw him watching me.  
  
His hair was so long, he hadn't cut it apparently but I don't care it made him look sexier. He had stubble on his chin and he had a gash on his right temple.  
  
"See something you like?" He asked in amusement  
  
"Yes actually I do." I said running my finger down his cheek.  
  
"I've missed you love," he said as he bent to kiss me ever so gently on the mouth.  
  
"Hmmm... I've missed you to" I breathed into his mouth and he tightened his hold on me.  
  
I ran a hand through his hair and pressed closer to him.  
  
"Morgan..." he said still kissing me.  
  
"Shush" I said and deepened the kiss  
  
"We can't, not now," he breathed but he didn't stop in face he started to run his hands down my sides and lean in more.  
  
" I love you," I said to him and he kissed me deeper. I curled a hand around his neck and then I broke it to kiss his shoulder.  
  
He bit his lip and I new he was fighting a battle with the top half of him and the bottom.  
  
Finally he gave in and said  
  
"If I hurt you..." he started but he didn't need to finish I new what he meant.  
  
I took of his shirt and ran my hands through his chest hair, I should feel tired, in pain and cranky but I felt fine.  
  
He bit his lip again and I said  
  
"I'm ok, really" I assured him  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked to make sure.  
  
I looked into his eyes and said, "Yes"  
  
He bent down and kissed me deeply on the mouth then he took my sweater off and threw it behind him.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" I asked him taking of his shoes and socks and mine.  
  
He continued to kiss me then answered "I have the night with you" then he bent again and unzipped my jeans and pulled them off.  
  
"I love you "he said kissing my neck and pushing me back gently on the bed.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked again and I nodded.  
  
I looked into his eyes and saw a world of love and trust.  
  
I took of his Corduroys and he climbed on top of me. I couldn't handle foreplay.  
  
Not today.  
  
H bit his lip again and I new he thought he was taking advantage of me.  
  
I rose up and brought him down to my mouth then said in a husky voice  
  
"You know I want to" and he whimpered pathetically; he would have a hard time holding back.  
  
"Do you..." He started" I mean are you still taking the pill?" he asked and I shook my head.  
  
He quickly muttered a barrier spell and then he kissed me again as he thrust into me.  
  
O how I love him...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
O I know it's a crap way to end but its 1 o clock in the bloody morning and I'm nearly asleep so I can't write any more, anyway I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
*Yawn's*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Gentle Regret

A/N : Hey guys I'm glad you liked the last chapter, but I'd love to get more reviews so keep them coming.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Saz_646: O no your right she didn't meet him till then but can we just pretend she did? I'm sorry I didn't realise she hadn't met him till the Belwicket lot come to find her. I'm going to have lots more healing in the story and I hope you like it. Sorry you didn't get a shout out in the last chapter, I already had the new chapter posted and then I checked the reviews. I'm sorry again, Thanks for the review.  
  
Dionne: Hello again! Thank-you for reviewing again. Don't worry I'll give you loads of money when I'm filthy rich=) My loyal reviewers will not be forgotten! Thanks again.  
  
Coolies: I'll try to write more quickly, it's hard though I'm real slow on the computer! Thanks again.  
  
Hands off: Yeah I actually got that impression from the books as well, he always strong and in control so be prepared for some serious Huntie weepy moments! Thank you! And I write much faster!  
  
I hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Chapter three: Gentle Regret  
  
"Hey" Hunter whispered putting a stand of hair behind my ear and leaning down to kiss me.  
  
"Hey yourself" I said stifling a yawn. I met his kiss half way.  
  
"Hmmm... when are you leaving?" I asked a little sad.  
  
Hunter smiled at me then said "Not till this evening" my eyes brightened.  
  
"O tha-" I started to say but I winced at the pain in my side. A worried look passed over hunter's face.  
  
"I don't like you putting yourself in that much danger, anything could have happened" he said seriously. He pulled the covers back and ran his hands over me again.  
  
"Is that your way of telling me I'm not capable of handling a little pain after everything I've gone though?" I said starting to get angry.  
  
"No –it's my way of saying I don't want you to get hurt" he said wearily.  
  
"I know you don't," I said snuggling up to him and he put his arms around me.  
  
"I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you" he said softly near my ear.  
  
I looked up at him "But I'm ok, it was scary- yeah but it felt right though, I gave someone back their life- it's an indescribable feeling" I told him and he gave me a half smile.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he said in amusement and he laughed.  
  
"Well I could give you a good idea," I said suggestively with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"You couldn't possibly..." I said in astonishment.  
  
"O but I could..." I got on top of him and pressed him down against the mattress and I just sat there, looking down at him.  
  
"Your crazy Morgan Rowlands" he said in amazement and he got up onto his elbows and stared at me.  
  
"Hmmm... not a question of if I can- can you?" I said slyly to him  
  
"O believe it...." He said turning me over so that he was on top.  
  
Goddess...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" I asked Hunter, he pulled the door closed and took my hand.  
  
"Don't care... you chose," he said absently, he was fiddling on the phone.  
  
It was just past 8 in the morning and the sky was still grey, it was going to be a rainy day I realised.  
  
"Well... there's a little café of the park, it's lovely- the food's great" I said watching him on the phone and he looked at me and smiled,  
  
"Work..." he answered at my inquiring look  
  
I nodded and we set of down the park. It was close to the college and Karalee and I came down here every Sunday for breakfast. Karalee actually worked here.  
  
"Hey Morgan how are you feeling?" she asked me once she had spotted us.  
  
"Iffy" I said honestly.  
  
"It'll be that Boyfriend of your tiring you out" she said giving hunter a look and he blushed.  
  
"Aw leave him alone Karalee." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and he smiled at Karalee.  
  
"2 full English's please," he told her and she gave me a look.  
  
"Come' in up" and she disappeared into the back.  
  
Hunter and I looked at each other.  
  
We sat at a table close to the window and hunter stood up to drop his coat over the back of his chair.  
  
"Have you got classes today?" Hunter asked taking a sip of tea.  
  
I shook me head "No... so we can do something together if you want"  
  
He smiled "I'd like that... feels like I never see you" he said taking another sip of tea.  
  
"I know what you mean." I said refilling both our mugs with the teapot.  
  
I sighed ... now to bring it up.  
  
"Hunter..." I started and he looked up at me.  
  
"Eh... well you know that my course finishes in 3 weeks and I was wondering- well I was wondering what your planning to do- I mean are you coming back with me to widows vale?" I asked quietly.  
  
He took my hands in both of his and sighed. O no  
  
"Morgan... I've been thinking" he said his eyes on my hands.  
  
"Thinking? Thinking about what?" I asked in surprise. I rubbed the cuff of his sweater and stared at him.  
  
"I'm not coming back with you to widow's vale...."  
  
Goddess...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey I'm sorry the chapter was so short but I kind of ran out of things to say. Well Hunter isn't coming back with her to widow's vale, in night's child there was nothing mentioned about what they did after Morgan had to go back to America so...  
  
Next Chapter: Morgan is devastated that Hunter will not be going back with her, what will happen?  
  
Thanks again to the reviewers!  
  
To all the new and old readers: Review! Review! Review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	4. Coming to terms

Author's note: Hey I'm glad you all like my new fic, and hopefully you'll all review again (and maybe there might be some new names:)  
  
And to my wonderful Reviewers!  
  
Sunshine_ faery: I know I'm evil! I just love doing cliffhangers, I hope you like the new chapter and thanks for the review.  
  
JadeMoon: I don't actually know if he actually did go back to widows vale, I'm just going to come up with idea's of what I think might have happened to them. It's great you like it so much because I've actually read some of your stories and I love them so thank you!  
  
Saz_646: Hello again Saz! Thanks for the review, it it's going to get a lot harder for her!  
  
Dionne: Thank you! I actually like doing them since it gives you time to come up with the rest of the story.  
  
HandsOff: Don't kill me! You scared me when I got that review! I will get this up as quick as I can get it up, Please review and make me happy:)  
  
Thanks to all, and everyone review again!  
  
Warning: Be prepared for one hell of a shock!  
  
Chapter four: Coming to term.  
  
"Your... not coming back to widows vale with me?" I whispered. I pulled my hands out from under his, and all I could do is stare.  
  
Hunter sighed "Morgan...." But I just couldn't let it sink in. No you cant, you cant I need you here.  
  
I need you with me.  
  
Hunter' eyes watched me "Morgan?" he asked, waiting for some sort of reaction.  
  
I bit my lip, deep in thought; Hunter's leaving.  
  
Hunter's leaving.  
  
Goddess he wasn't going to come back with me.  
  
But... what would that mean for us? What does it mean?  
  
Hunter's leaving?  
  
Suddenly I felt bile rise up in my throat and I dashed to the toilet holding my hand over my mouth.  
  
Ugh I hate throwing up, the blood vessels burst around my eyes.  
  
I flushed the toilet and headed back to the restaurant, Hunter got up from his seat and came over to me. He pulled me into a hug and traced little circles on my back comfortingly.  
  
I have to tell him. I have to.  
  
"What will you do? Stay in England?" I whispered and Hunter seemed glad that I had finally spoken.  
  
"Well I've met this fellow, he has been to a lot of the same workshops and conferences that I have been to and he used to be a member of the council, but he quit, like me he was unhappy with their methods and views of judgments." He said enthusiastically, but his tone of voice did not show on his face  
  
"He thinks we can get some of the others council members to come over to our way of thinking" he went on. He took a deep breath then said,  
  
"I need to do this Morgan, I have to" he said his eyes never leaving my face.  
  
I sniffed and shook slightly with the suppressed sobs that were building, I licked my lips "So.... your going to go..." I asked  
  
"Well I'm not really sure, we need to talk to some people, find out what action we can take, we've really no idea were to go from here" He replied, he moved his hand to the side of my face and caressed me cheek lightly.  
  
I moved away.  
  
Goddess I have to tell him but how will he take it, he doesn't need this now.  
  
Hunter shook his head and sighed "Morgan please don't be angry with me" he pleaded.  
  
A single tear trailed down my cheek and I sniffed realising that I had to" If that's what you need to do then you must do it," I said plastering a fake smile to my face.  
  
Hunter didn't buy it though, he smiled a grim smile "Morgan I love you, with my heart and soul- you know I do- but this is something I feel I need to do- deep down I know it."  
  
I looked down at the table as though it was the most interesting thing in the world, but Hunter put his hand under my chin and forced me to meet his gaze.  
  
"Look at me.... Look Morgan" I did, my eyes tearful "I love you with everything I have, and I don't care if I'm two doors down, I city across or a continent from you, I will always love you, I gave my heart to you on Beltane, and to you it belongs" he said rubbing the tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
"You are mine and I am yours, I will be yours for always" Hunter shifted his weight a little and took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Here" he said placing a small green and white package into my hands.  
  
I wiped my hands on the back of my sweater sleeve "What's this?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"A Lammas present, I know I missed it so I wanted to give you something- make up for it" he said grinning.  
  
I untied the thread, opened the box and gasped "O Hunter it's beautiful"  
  
It was a beautiful silver necklace pounded with moonstone, Morganite and a blue sapphire the colour of Hunter' Aura.  
  
"The moonstone is my stone and the Morganite is yours, they are melded together as one- like us," he said beginning to blush.  
  
The blue Sapphire glowed with it's own power- a beautiful, pure energy the warmed me.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked his eyes once again on my face.  
  
"Yes... its beautiful- thank you" I said then I looked up at him.  
  
"I love you," He said  
  
"Here's your food kids" Karalee said as she plonked two plates in front of us.  
  
"O thanks Karalee" I said and Hunter smiled at her in thanks,  
  
"Enjoy," She said then as she turned away she winked at me.  
  
"Your really good friends aren't you?" Hunter asked watching Karalee take another order.  
  
"Yeah she's been great," I said knowing he was only trying to change the subject. "When are you leaving.... Today?" I asked taking a bite of sausage.  
  
"Well there's a train back up to London at 6 o clock so- then probably" My face fell. "When will I see you again?" I asked quietly.  
  
Hunter looked at me odd then answered, "I don't know" he said honesty.  
  
"It's going to be hard," I said simply.  
  
"I know" he took my hands in his once again "But we will make it work" he promised.  
  
I squeezed his hands and gave him a small smile. Tell him!  
  
"I know we will" I didn't want to waste our time together- now that we had it.  
  
I looked down at my lap "Hunter?" I asked nervously and his head jerked up  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked without preamble.  
  
I put my head into my hands and rubbed my eyes, Hunter watched my movements.  
  
"I can't get enough of you" then he blushed as if he hadn't mean to say that.  
  
"What?" I let out a startled bark of laughter forgetting what I was about to tell him for the moment.  
  
"Well" He had a fully-fledged blush now "it's just I...." He trailed of trying to get out of it.  
  
"You what Hunter Niall? What was it? Ah yes- you couldn't get enough of me," I said slyly, grinning and leaning on the table; his ears turned scarlet.  
  
"O well I cant" he said bluntly biting his lip as if in punishment for letting that slip.  
  
My grin grew even wider; he cleared his throat and spoke in a hoarse voice, slightly higher than normal  
  
"So- what did you want to tell me?" he asked with eyebrows raised.  
  
I looked at my lap again and said very quietly "I think I might be pregnant" and Hunter dropped his mug of tea and his mouth opened in shock.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Now I know THAT, was evil!  
  
Well your probably sitting there going, what? But Morgan doesn't have Moira till after Hunter dies, BUT I DO KNOW THIS. I didn't plan I writing in so soon but I thought, hey why not.  
  
I hope HandsOff wont kill me for the cliff-hanger * holds up hands*  
  
Be gentle with me Reviewers I now it's weird but work with me, yeah?  
  
Please review, I need more!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	5. Finding New Days

A/N: Hello again guys, I just want to let you know that I probably wont be able to get new Chapter's up that fast, I actually have a leaving cert to do so I need to get down to some serious study, but I WILL be still updating, don't worry, just not as fast.  
  
And to all my loyal reviewers!  
  
Dionne: O no I'm not sick of you, it's great that you review, do it as many times as you like!  
  
Hands-Off: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Curls up and cries miserably) I don't mean to be mean! Thank you for adding me to your favourites, and review again!  
  
Book lover 03: Yeah, Night's child actually let me down big time; it just wasn't as good as the other 14 books. Honestly I think killing Hunter off AND then leaving him on some bloody island in the middle of nowhere for 16 years was stupid. Morgan and Hunter should have been together but hey! They weren't. Morgan marrying colm was stupid but I guess she was devastated and just wanted someone to love her, I guess she couldn't bear to be alone and ended up married to Colm... Anyway I've gone completely of the point =) But thank you for reviewing and I hope you like the new Chapter.  
  
JadeMoon: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Coolies: Hehehe! I love cliffhangers because they add a little suspense, thanks for reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
Saz-646: Hello! I won't tell you why the hell I put that in there because I honestly have no idea, I was writing it and suddenly I thought, O Morgan should be pregnant  
  
Don't know exactly why but....  
  
Anyway I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the review!  
  
Well thanks again you lot and I hope you keep the reviews coming!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter five: Finding new days.  
  
"Your Pregnant?" Hunter repeated dumfounded, his eyes opened wide and I could see the whites around his green irises; I don't think I've ever seen him speechless.  
  
Goddess.  
  
Hunter sat back and expelled his breath; he looked like the wind had been taken out of him.  
  
He stared almost blankly at me "A baby?" He glanced down to my stomach as if to confirm, yes it could happen.  
  
Goddess please let him be happy- please.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked near tears, Goddess say something.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and looked away- was it really so bad?  
  
"Hunter?" I repeated again.  
  
Finally he looked at me and I had no idea what he thinking. Goddess he is going to hate me, he doesn't want this baby, and he doesn't want it, what am I going to do?  
  
Suddenly the full weight of what I had just said came crashing down on me.  
  
I was pregnant, Hunter and I were only together a grand total of 9 months and here I was, 3 weeks bloody pregnant. I mean he was going to be halfway across the world most of the time- how would we cope?  
  
Hunter sighed "Pregnant?"  
  
I nodded, a single tear sliding down my face."I'm sorry Hunter," I said breaking into sobs.  
  
He broke out of his trance "O Morgan, no Morgan don't cry" he said coming over to the bed, he rested a hand on my back and stroked it comfortingly till my cries ceased. I could feel myself starting to shake and I covered my face with my hands, Hunter gently lifted me put me in his lap, putting his arms around me.  
  
"You don't want this baby do you?" I asked very quietly and Hunter jerked in surprised.  
  
"No" he said strongly "I do Morgan, it's just a shock- that's all" he said tracing circles on my back.  
  
He looked at me,  
  
"How far along are you?" he asked wiping away a tear.  
  
I sighed "3 weeks"  
  
Hunter smiled and stroked my hair away from my face. I turned on my side and curled up slightly.  
  
"Hunter- what should I do?" I mumbled into his chest.  
  
I could feel his chest move "What do you mean?" he asked looking down at me.  
  
I got into a sitting position opposite him and said, "I can't abort him- I couldn't do that"  
  
"Him?" Hunter asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah... Him- I can feel him growing Hunter- I couldn't bear to let him go" I said tearfully.  
  
"Morgan I would never want you to do that" he said seriously "I mean- it's not exactly the best time but- I'll sill live our baby no matter what happens, you know that" he went on to say.  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows "I thought you'd be angry" I said pathetically.  
  
"I couldn't be- it takes two remember? I will love this baby no matter what, it's still our baby and we will do whatever it takes to make absolutely sure that he's happy." he said again.  
  
I smiled a watery smile at him and wiped my eyes "I love you"  
  
He smiled back at me "I love you too"  
  
Hunter got down on his hands and knees and listened to the sounds in my womb.  
  
"What does it feel like?" he asked curiously, listening.  
  
"Weird... but wonderful" I said honestly and he smiled again.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad," he said wonderingly and I put a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes" I nodded and he kissed my flat stomach.  
  
"I can't believe it" Hunter said.  
  
"Neither can I? "I said watching him and I couldn't help grinning, 8 or 9 months from now Hunter and I would be parents. I pictured him changing dippers with the same intense concentration that he did everything else. Teaching him to ride a bike, to swim, to tie his shoelaces, Hunter and our son kicking a ball around the park.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Hunter asked softly, he sat on the bed again and pulled me onto his back and I leant in to his embrace.  
  
"Hmmm.... Don't know," I said sleepily.  
  
"Are you tired?" he asked watching as I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.  
  
I grinned sheepishly "Just a little, I guess- you?"  
  
"I'm fine- listen, once the baby's born what do you want to do?" Hunter asked rubbing my tummy with his free hand.  
  
O, I hadn't thought about that.  
  
I shrugged "as long as I'm with you- don't care"  
  
Hunter laughed, "I'll think of something." stroking my hair away from my face and pressing a kiss to my left temple. Then he went to stand behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist loosely and began to kiss my neck softly.  
  
I turned around and rested my head on Hunter' shoulder  
  
I hesitated only a moment before I said, "I don't want you to give it up," I mumbled into his shirt clad shoulder and Hunter raised my head so he could look at me.  
  
"Give what up" Hunter replied confused "Your life" I said quietly and Hunter' eyes locked on my face  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
I pulled away from him, "Hunter you've worked really hard to get were you are and I know that you have to continue with it- no matter what," I said meeting his gaze.  
  
"I know but you and this baby are my responsibility, mine and my own, so don't for a moment think that I wouldn't be happy, here with you and the baby" Hunter said kissing my ear and caressing my neck lovingly.  
  
"Hunter... Hmmm- I don't want you to give it up for me" I said huskily, Hunter was still nipping and sucking my neck, I moved it to the side to give him better access.  
  
"We will figure it out- I promise- but now- I want some time with the mother of my son" he said picking me up and gently putting me on the bed.  
  
But just at that moment there was a knock and the door and I got up to answer it.  
  
Hunter pouted, "Come back here" but he smiled and laid back against the bed.  
  
"It might be Karalee," I pointed out and I crossed to the door.  
  
When I opened the door I was confronted with a woman and a man, the woman was maybe in her late 40's that had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes, the man was heavyset and had dark eyes and hair, but he was smiling joyfully.  
  
She was eying me with wonder.  
  
"Are you Morgan Riordan?" she asked timidly. "Rowlands, I'm Morgan Rowlands" I said confused, who where these people?  
  
"O well- yes of course- I'm sorry, my name is Katrina Byrne and this is my husband Pawel.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Yet again another cliffhanger! Well I hope you liked the chapter so please review and tell me what you think!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	6. Understanding

A/N : Hey guys this is chapter six!  
  
Thank you to the reviewers!  
  
Dionne: It's great getting feedback from you and everyone else. I'm glad you like the story and thank you for all the reviews!  
  
JadeMoon: I'm glad that you don't mind the Cliffhangers! Thank you for the review and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Pipergirl2003: I know you weren't expecting the whole pregnancy thing but you'll understand why I put in there in later chapters I promise. And Morgan is 17, at the moment she is at the school in Scotland, that's were the 14th book left of and I plan to continue the story till Hunter dies, and maybe longer if the reviewers want it, but it's a long way of yet.  
  
Anyway I'm so glad you like it and keep reading and I promise the pregnancy thing will make sense.  
  
Coolies: I not tell why baby is boy! I'm joking.... No the baby can't be Moira because you know she isn't born till after Hunter dies and I didn't want to have her pregnant with Moira yet since I am sticking pretty much with what Cate Tiernan has told us about what happened during the four years till he does die.  
  
But I will be telling you why it's a boy soon, so keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Hands off: God I'm sorry I know you hate them. So for you this chapter has no Cliffhanger's. I bet your having a sigh of relief right now eh? I don't like making you mad. Thank you and enjoy the new Chapter!  
  
Saz-646: Thanks for the review, it's kinda tough with exams at the moment and I keep neglecting the ol' schoolwork and my teachers are in a strop with me. But I love writing and I'm loving it at the moment so I going to keep the updates coming. Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thanks again reviewers!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter six: Understanding.  
  
"Your who?" I repeated blankly. Her relentless staring was becoming very uncomfortable. I felt like I was on display.  
  
"O, I'm sorry- my name is Katrina Byrne and this is my husband Powel." She said but she didn't stop staring.  
  
"Can I ask why you're here?" Hunter asked while I just stood there, unsure as to what I should day.  
  
Her gaze shifted to Hunter "O hello- yes well we were hoping to talk to Morgan"  
  
"Erm... what about?" I asked nervously, I glanced at Hunter quickly and he gave me a sideways look.  
  
"Would it be alright if we came in- just to talk" she added, I could sense she was quite powerful, so much in fact that it appeared to be rolling of her.  
  
I shrugged "Yeah sure" I indicated for them to come in  
  
"Thank you" Katrina said and Powel smiled faintly at me as he came in.  
  
Katrina cast a look around my room as she came in, now that I got a better look at her she didn't seem all that frightening, more like a grandmother from a fairytale book.  
  
She sat on Karalee's bed with Powel and Hunter and I sat on mine, each of us watching and assessing.  
  
She reminded me a lot of Alyce "Can I get you anything- tea, water" I said biting my lip.  
  
She shook her head almost in wonder then she smiled "I am sorry" she apologised.  
  
"It's just that you remind us so much of Maeve" she went on and my eyes opened wide.  
  
Goddess what did she just say? Did she know my mother?  
  
"I do?" it was the only thing I could think of to say. Beside me Hunter was watching my guests with a wary, alert and calm demeanour and I looked at him but nothing in his face betrayed what he was thinking, and right now it would have been a little reassuring to know.  
  
I shook my head then closed my eyes "you- you knew my biological Mother?" my voice sounded hoarse.  
  
Katrina Smiled and I cast a quick look over at her husband Powel- he hadn't said much and it was a little weird.  
  
"Yes I did" she replied a little sadly, the smile fading a little from her face.  
  
"Who are you- I mean I know who you are- but who are you? How did you know my mother?" I said haltingly.  
  
Hunter took my hand and gave me his strength- I was grateful for it  
  
"I should start and the beginning" she said pointedly looking first at me than at Hunter, asking a silent question.  
  
"This is my boyfriend Hunter," I said noticing her inquiring look and he squeezed my hand comfortingly.  
  
He leant forward on the bed and shook Katrina's hand then Powel's.  
  
"It's so wonderful to finally meet you- we have heard so much about you" Katrina said almost quivering with excitement and Powel nodded his head in agreement.  
  
I smiled at them a little shyly and Hunter looked over at me again giving me a reassuring smile that warmed me.  
  
I took at deep breath "What have you heard?"  
  
Katrina looked first at Powel then back at me "That you are the Biological daughter of Maeve Riordan and Ciaran Macewan"  
  
My mouth dropped open, who were these people? How did they know about my true parentage?  
  
Katrina nodded her head "We have tried so hard to find you- ever since we found out of your existence"  
  
"What?" I repeated blankly.  
  
"We were part of the original coven of Belwicket," she stated and my mouth dropped open again.  
  
What?  
  
Belwicket?  
  
But... they all died when the dark wave came, didn't they?  
  
I couldn't get my head around it "Your part of the coven?"  
  
"We were," she corrected sadly.  
  
I couldn't believe it, here were two people that had survived Amyranth's attack on Belwicket!  
  
But I thought there had been no survivors.  
  
"How can this be?" I said almost to myself.  
  
"You were a member of Belwicket" Hunter stated, obviously as stunned as I was.  
  
"It can't be" I said completely lost.  
  
Two had survived.... Two.  
  
But not the rest... Not Mackenna- my grandmother.... Not the rest.  
  
"More survived" Powel said speaking for the first time, my gaze shifted to him.  
  
"More?" I repeated.  
  
"Yes- Katrina's sister Susan and her husband two others called Brett and Lacey Hawkstone- they are friends of ours" He said.  
  
"We'd been on holiday at the time- down in Wexford actually and when we had returned home- it was gone- all of it, our families, friends, even our houses- all gone" she said in an odd shaky voice.  
  
" I will never forget what we saw when we went back" Powel said quietly shaking his head.  
  
"It was horrible- the bodies- they were ashes on the ground, the place was evil- you could sense it all around you" Katrina shuddered but then attempted to compose herself.  
  
"We left" she went on "we had to, we feared that whoever – whatever- had killed our families and friends would come for us too" "We went back to Wexford and went into Hiding, We have been in hiding since then- 16 years-"she broke of and suppressed a dry sob  
  
"I'm so sorry" I whispered and I truly was, goddess only knew how they felt seeing their whole lives gone.  
  
Goddess how could Ciaran have done this?  
  
What could have possessed him to hurt so many people?  
  
All at once I felt so much anger towards him- at all the pain he had inflicted.  
  
I have so many different feeling about him- fear, love, admiration and hatred all mixed into a very weird and disturbing whirlpool.  
  
I don't think I will ever be able to understand Ciaran- not ever.  
  
Not 5 months ago Hunter, and several other witches had performed a stripping spell on him and I had stood by and watched.  
  
I had had so many confusing feelings for him then- things I knew I could never work through.  
  
He had chosen his own life over mine. I guess when it came down to it my love wasn't enough satisfaction for him.  
  
I knew the pain he had caused people- what the entire of his coven had done was no secret anymore. But I still saw him as my father.  
  
The father I both hated and loved had done this, I was here, listening to this woman crying over something Ciaran- my father- had ripped from her. It made me rethink my situation.  
  
Ciaran could have been a different person if he had wanted to, he could have been a better Husband to Grania, a better father to Kyle, Killian and Iona.  
  
And to me.  
  
But he had failed on all accounts.  
  
He could have chosen to leave my mother alone- if he did that she would still be alive and I would have known my true mother.  
  
And Belwicket would still be standing- if it had not been for my father- my evil twisted father.  
  
He caused so much pain, took so much from people and he was half of me. I knew that there was more of Ciaran in me than I ever truly realised, more to me than what people see and what people have heard about me.  
  
Maybe I could help them.  
  
I didn't know what to think anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry," I repeated.  
  
Hunter had watched me calmly, tracing comforting circled on my back and sending waves of love and calm to me from him.  
  
At that moment I realised two things,  
  
I had too give them back what Ciaran took from them... and I had to see Ciaran again.  
  
I would put things right...  
  
Sometime...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hello again guys and I hope you liked the new chapter of my story.  
  
Next Chapter: Morgan talks to the teachers at her school in Scotland and she decides what she wants to do for the rest of her life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	7. Saying Goodbye And Seeing New Things

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the support with the story!  
  
Coolies: I love kittens! How old is yours? My own one is just 12 weeks old- I just got her a week ago! Yeah I needed to start into the plot of the story and I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Dionne: I'm talented? God thanks! It's so nice of you! I don't think I'm that good at all.... But thank you so much, I just love to write. Cheers and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz- 646: Thanks for the review, keep'im comin!  
  
JessicaShade'swiccaside: Thanks so much for the review; you're a new name up there! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter six: Saying goodbye and seeing new ways.  
  
"Morgan... are you ok?" Hunter asked softly watching me carefully.  
  
I looked around me to the noise and commotion of the airport then back to Hunter "Yeah.... I'm fine"  
  
But Hunter continued to watch me. He took my hand in his and pulled me to him and rested our foreheads together.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much" he Whispered closing his eyes and caressing my arms through my sweater.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked deep into mine, I swallowed nervously and tried to keep the tears from spilling.  
  
"When will I see you again?" I asked  
  
Hunter shook his head "I don't know- but soon- I promise" The flight attendant overhead called out the number for Hunter's flight- he was going to Belgium to meet with his friend Rupert Ryan that had apparently found some other members of the council that had left years ago, they have met Hunter before but they want to meet with him again- I don't know what for exactly.  
  
"Everything is in front of us now Morgan- we mustn't look back" Hunter said putting a strand of hair behind my ear and leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips.  
  
I nodded and kissed him again just as the attendant called a last flight call, I gave a nervous laugh and Hunter gave a grim smile.  
  
"I have to go," he said picking up his hold all and slinging it over his shoulders.  
  
I wrapped my arms around myself and blinked hard "Hunter..."  
  
He turned around to look at me "What's wrong?" he came back and swept me into his arms.  
  
"I love you," I said rubbing his cheek.  
  
"We be together again soon I promise- nothing can keep us apart" he said then he kissed me goodbye and went to the gate.  
  
Just as he was about to go through the glass gate he turned and gave me a smile- a small secret smile that told me he loved me.  
  
I just hope that love is enough...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Morgan we are so late... come on...." Karalee whined moodily as we raced down the deserted corridor that led to spellcraft, I had spellcraft now then... Astrometry.  
  
Luckily we managed to get there just as Professor Lawler came into the room "Settle down now come on!" he boomed.  
  
He looked around almost glaring "Now.... For this week I asked you to write a spell that was either directly or indirectly related to your Star sign –anyone want to volunteer?" He looked around again.  
  
Karalee and I looked at each other smirking.  
  
"Thought not," he said sarcastically his elbows resting on the table in front of him.  
  
He heaved a sigh "Right well let run down a list shall we? Hmmm? Ms. Layton?"  
  
Karalee jumped in fright and cleared her throat, then began.  
  
It actually was really good, she was an Aquarius and the spell she wrote was well written.  
  
Then of course it was my turn.  
  
I sighed inwardly, ever since I had come to this school everyone had always turned to stare when my name was mentioned and it hadn't gotten any better.  
  
I looked up and recited my spell.  
  
"Well.... I'm a Sagittarius and the spell I have written is one of harvest, of renewal and rebirth"  
  
I took another deep breath and Karalee gave me a little smile that I returned  
  
"Mother nature had given me bounty, You who inspires my work, nourishes me, body and spirit, I give thanks for all that you have granted me. With these tokens I offer myself to protect the earth  
  
I shall shine, be strong as a lion, my way ahead is bright. My heart is yours; its power unfolds to show my own true light. May I shine, may I shine, may I shine, in everything that I do.  
  
I am a child of your world, but my destiny lies beyond even what you can see. I desire to enter into a place beyond, To work magic for the good of all, Please... may this be."  
  
When I had finished and looked up I found that everyone in the room and stopped to stare.  
  
Prof Lawler was looking at me odd, then after a pause that made me a little no a lot- uncomfortable he said  
  
"Morgan... will you see me after class?" I nodded and sat back down vaguely embarrassed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"That was... truly an unusual spell Morgan" Prof. Lawler said as I sat down opposite him after class  
  
I bit my lower lip and waited "Your spells are so simple yet they express meanings that I just cannot understand.... You have such an extraordinary gift- you know when you first came here we were told about you- but I thought it was an over exaggeration" he shook his head.  
  
"You are unlike anything I have ever seen- your power is awe inspiring- your warmth, care and goodness truly are blessed to you- you could do so much if you open your eyes to what you could be" he was staring at me now.  
  
"Morgan.... I have been talking to the other teachers here and they agree with me- we think you should be initiated," he stated into the silence.  
  
What?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
God that was awful! I don't have the energy to retype it though. Anyway please review and tell me what you think  
  
Please!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	8. How strong you can feel Part 1

A:N: Hello again and sorry it took so long to update, I'm swamped with homework and study at the minute. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter because I stayed up till 2 in the morning to finish it (That's how dedicated I am- not -)  
  
*Grins sheepishly here *  
  
And I would like to give a big, huggable thank you to all my reviewers both old and new!  
  
Coolies: yeah I have a thing for kittens to, their just so adorable. Mine one though is a little freaky since it has one blue eye and one green. But I think that makes him even more cute! He's a big boy though- but I guess that's ok since he is like what.... Hmmm 12 years old, he just stays in the corner and is nearly blind.... But I still love him.  
  
Anyway.... I always seem to go way of the point don't I? Hmmm.... O yeah Morgan will be initiated in this chapter and it will be one freaky ritual lets just say! You're my No. 1 fan? O I could hug you! Thanks you so much!  
  
JadeMoon: Glad you liked the spell, I just made it up actually. It good you don't think it was as bad as I did but I spent a lot of time on this chapter so hopefully everyone will like it. Anyway thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: Hey! Thanks for the review and thanks again for all the support with all of my stories!  
  
Thanks again guys!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter eight: How strong you can feel.  
  
"I don't understand..." I said completely lost. I was to be initiated?  
  
Huh?  
  
Prof. Lawler nodded a smile playing on his face "Yes.... We feel you are ready"  
  
Abruptly I sat down and bit my lip "I don't understand- I mean I've- well I've only been practicing for.... "I shook my head bewildered "9 months and I thought it took at least a year and a day.  
  
He nodded again "Usually it does but- you are an exception" he said gently. But I just sat there and started not really knowing what to say.  
  
"You have impressed many with your abilities and we feel that it is time for you to take the next step," he said watching me carefully for any signs of doubt or fear.  
  
Right now I was feeling both.  
  
I sighed, "I don't know..."  
  
Is brow creased in confusion "You do not feel ready for this?"  
  
"It's not that- goddess I don't know- it's just a shock- I mean I have wanted this for so long... I've dreamt about it, learning my true name, becoming more in touch with who I am and the goddess- it would be a proper tie to her" But deep down the whole thing kind of spooked me.  
  
I mean 9 months ago I was just an ordinary girl, I had no idea that these kind of powers existed. Then Cal came and he opened new worlds for me. He showed me things, made me believe in things that I had never thought possible.  
  
Then he had tried to kill me.  
  
It's kind of Ironic if you think about it, I mean all the joy I have experienced- it overrode the pain and anguish I have suffered.  
  
All the anger, frustration and hate- it disappeared- and it was al because of one person.  
  
If it weren't for Wicca I would never have met Hunter- my Muirn Beatha Dans- my soul mate.  
  
He is my match in every singe way.  
  
And now sitting here I just don't know if my life would have been easier if I had gone down another path.  
  
I didn't think so.  
  
"Ok" I said softly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well he must really like you" Karalee said with her eyebrows raised amused.  
  
I was back in the dorm room and Karalee had just come in from work, I was sitting sprawled on the bed and Karalee was at the other end.  
  
I threw a pillow at her and she laughed holding up her hands "I'm serious you know" I gave her a quirked look  
  
"Well he went and asked the high councillors and you know how hard they are to impress," she said pointedly.  
  
I thought about it for a moment "What do you reckon he's after?" I asked a little conspiringly and she laughed again.  
  
"Who knows Morgan...Who knows"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I did truly want to be initiated and over the next two days I talked to some of the teachers at the school.  
  
I had asked them weather it would hurt the baby and they had that there was no immediate danger to him.  
  
Only I suppose to me.  
  
They had given me the rite written out and other information like what I was supposed to wear etc. But I have to admit I was nervous.  
  
I called Hunter and told him what they had said and he was surprised at it but he was pleased as well I could tell.  
  
"I can't help but fell worried though," I had said to him.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine- I know you will- you can face anything" he had said to me and it had helped- a little.  
  
The ritual was to be tonight- since it was a waning moon and it would be the best time to have it.  
  
Be with me goddess.... Please  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how do I look?" I asked Karalee; she was sitting on the bed with her knees drawn up in a way that made her look like at cat.  
  
"Gorgeous.... You worried?" she asked  
  
I heaved a sigh and flopped down on the bed beside her "Am I doing the right thing, aren't I?"  
  
She shrugged "who knows but- if you feel that it's right then- I guess it is"  
  
"Would- would you, you know- come with me?" I asked and I knew it sounded lame but I needed to see a semi- friendly face.  
  
She smiled and pulled herself up a little" Sure... when's kick off?"  
  
I looked at my watch "not for another hour- goddess what am I doing" I sat down and put my head in my hands.  
  
"Come on Morgan- it will be alright- you'll see" she said tracing soothing circles on my back.  
  
I took a deep lungful of air and straightened up "I need Hunter"  
  
Karalee looked at me with Sympathy "He couldn't come"  
  
I shook my head "He's in Romania at the moment and he couldn't get a flight"  
  
"It would be so much easier if he were here" I stated and I felt like bursting into tears.  
  
"I know but we'll do our best no matter what happens" he said comfortingly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It amazing how quick an hour can go I thought as Karalee and I walked slowly outside the heavy wooden doors to the fresh, cool breeze outside.  
  
Karalee shivered and I did to – I was wearing only my witches' robe- the robe that my mother had used to lead her circles decades ago.  
  
I looked up and saw it was a clear night and I could see the stars twinkling overhead.  
  
I breathed in once, then twice "Ok lets go- before we freeze"  
  
And just like that we erupted into giggled- I guess we had both had been so tense that we had needed to let it out.  
  
We both stifled it pretty quickly though as soon as we saw Prof Lawler and a couple of other teachers heading towards them "Hello Morgan! O and Karalee how are you?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
The smile froze on my face and I looked at the ground "You'll be fine Morgan- you will"  
  
I looked up at him and smiled gratefully- he really was a great teacher " thanks Prof" I said faintly.  
  
Goddess what have I gotten myself into?  
  
"Just stay here for a few moments- then I will come back for you," he said turning to leave.  
  
I gulped audibly "Jesus" is aid falling back on old tradition and Karalee smirked at me.  
  
"Don't think he can help you much now" she came over and pulled me down to sit on a nearby bench.  
  
"You'll be fine I know you will," she said forcefully watching me.  
  
O crap. O crap. O crap.  
  
I started to rock backwards and forwards- it was cold out but it wasn't the cold the was bothering me  
  
I took a deep breath trying to calm down "I cant do this" I said and I got up shivering.  
  
I had turned to go when I heard someone say "Morgan? Where are you going?" the voice sounded so familiar I almost cried with happiness.  
  
I turned around and came face to face with my tall, blond boyfriend leaning against a tree about 30 feet away from me.  
  
"Hunter?" I whispered hardly believing it; my voice sounded hoarse and came out in a cloud of billowing mist.  
  
He smiled and it was like the sun coming out of the clouds, he came over to me and rubbed my arms and back to try and warm me up.  
  
"I can't do this..." I said pathetically, near tears.  
  
"Yes you can – I know you can love," he said stroking my hair away from my face.  
  
I shook my head "I cant I'm not ready yet- please don't make me"  
  
Hunter steered me over to the side and took both my hands in his "I know you can" he repeated forcefully and I believed him.  
  
"We have faced so much- you and I – we have faced so much that I had never thought that we could be put though- this is just a step- one step Morgan and that's it" He said stroking my cheek.  
  
Hunter moved closer to me and I gave him a small smile "I'm so glad you're here"  
  
Hunter smiled and leaned down to kiss me and I pushed against him longingly, and he responded almost immediately.  
  
He pushed me gently against the wall and traced his hand along my spine. I shivered- not from cold or doubt- but from love and passion.  
  
His arms went around me and I felt that I could go up against anything, now that I had Hunter- my soulmate- here with me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter and please REVIEW!  
  
Coming up: Morgan is initiated, is she different? Morgan pays someone a visit and she decides how she is going to help Belwicket.  
  
Tune in next time!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	9. How strong you can feel part 2

A/N: Hey everyone. God I am in so much trouble! I came in at 2 last night and so basically I'm grounded for a week. But they're not taking the computer out of my room thankfully but they are taking the TV! No Angel! Ahhhhhh!  
  
Anyway before I start to cry, thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Saz-646: it wasn't that she was scared of being initiated, it was because Hunter wasn't there with her and I guess she was kind of scared to do it without him. Yeah it was nice how he turned up... all romantic and all! Hehehe!  
  
I am so sad.  
  
Any hooty how thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Booklover03: Aw don't cry! Me glad you like story! Thank you and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Coolies: Right well I am dedicating this chapter to you- my No. 1 fan! O hehehe! It's so great!  
  
*Dances around hugging myself*  
  
Right before I hyperventilate.... It's great you anticipate the chapters so much! Thanks again and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
No 1 fan!  
  
Hehehe! =)  
  
JadeMoon: Its great you like it so much! Thank you for what you said it means a lot. Enjoy!  
  
Big thankies to you all!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter nine: The lord and lady  
  
It had stopped raining by the time Hunter, Karalee and I had reached the place appointed to the ritual. But it was still dark and dreary. I wished the sun would come out.  
  
Hunter held my hand the entire way, caressing the pad of his thumb along my palm.  
  
Members of a local coven called Sigrid had gathered here so as to witness the ritual- there were 15 in all- not including the high priest, which thankfully Prof. Lawler had choses to serve as, then there was the other members. They all stood side by side, male next to female around in a circle.  
  
They all then sat cross-legged and waited quietly.  
  
I gulped then turned to Hunter, he smiled warmly at me and gestured for me to go forward.  
  
I took a deep breath and took a step forward, then another and finally I reached the circle boundaries. There were three circles made out, one in chalk, the other in rose petals and the other in salt.  
  
I looked at the alter. It was placed in the north of the circle; the top.  
  
It wad covered with a dark cloth, as dark as the night sky and on it there was a white candle burning slowly.  
  
An iron pentacle was also placed in the centre, radiating with an unseen power.  
  
When I looked closely I could see my wand and Athame, they were placed left to the pentacle. It gave me calm to know they were there. They would protect me in this rite.  
  
On each of the watchtower corners stood the four elements and it pleased me to know they were following old traditions.  
  
I knew then that I was ready.  
  
I closed my eyes for a few moments pulling each inhalation deep within me, and then letting it go.  
  
I would have to let go.  
  
I was ready now  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I turned to Hunter again and he looked at me.  
  
He took my hands in both of his and kissed them gently.  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly.  
  
I smiled and let go if his hands.  
  
I had wondered weather Hunter was going to partake in the rite- it appears he was.  
  
He sat down in an empty space and bowed his head like the others.  
  
I looked over at Karalee and she winked at me.  
  
I smiled gratefully at her.  
  
The high priest began the rite and though I stood in a thin cotton sheath, I didn't feel cold anymore.  
  
Prof. Lawler lit the white candle on he alter and kneeled before it. Then he placed his hands on the alter and said a long and unknown chant that seemed to make it official somehow.  
  
He then walked out of the circle and raised his hands and with them the coven stood up. It seemed they had been mediating.  
  
They stood now with their hands outstretched and Prof. Lawler nodded at me.  
  
I walked slowly inside the circle, blinking hard, it had begun to rain again and the lightening lit up the sky as it passed overhead.  
  
My eyes flicked back to Hunter but he was concentrating on the chant, of closing the circle behind me.  
  
"We call upon the god and goddess to witness here our rite  
  
Great god. Great Goddess.  
  
Blessed be those within the circle  
  
Pure of heart and pure of mind  
  
We present to thee with perfect love and perfect trust  
  
On this night let it be known  
  
We will show her ways unknown."  
  
Again they bowed their head and began to sing.  
  
I became aware of something sifting in the air around me, in everything. Every sight, smell was becoming clearer. The chanting stopped abruptly and I looked to the high Priest  
  
"Thou are summoned here under the grace of the goddess and god. You are charged her today to answer the goddess call. You are here today charged to answer this power. The power gifted to you by the goddess. It is time you moved forward- learned what you must learn. Do you stand here today to hear this?"  
  
"Yes" I said hoarsely. It was becoming more difficult to breath by the minute.  
  
"Take heed, ye lord and lady, this witch, this one comes before you in need. I need of thy blessing." He boomed out into the night and the storm seemed to intensify.  
  
The high priestess then came forward and led me to the centre of the circle, forcing me gently to kneel.  
  
A bell then rang three times in the distance then the high priest addressed me again,  
  
"So you kneel to welcome love, welcome trust, to witch we see and so we say unto thee.  
  
You will be under the watchful eyes of the god and goddess, hear our plea lord and lady that you may bare witness, your love and protection binds this witch to thee!"  
  
I was starting to shiver now and my knees were soaked. I closed my eyes and silently repeated my power chant.  
  
Be with me goddess.  
  
Please be with me.  
  
"Kneel and state thy charge!" he shouted and I jumped in fright when thunder so close, rang in my ears. Wet, exhausted I said my plea, my plea to be accepted into the wings of the goddess, the wind howled against my ears.  
  
"I Morgan do solumly swear of my own free will  
  
In the presence of the goddess and god  
  
In the centre of magic such an I am now  
  
This I swear by my hopes of salvation, my past lives  
  
And my hopes for my future lives to come  
  
And I give myself and my measure unto destruction  
  
If I so ever break my promise to you lord and lady  
  
I pledge myself to do your work  
  
I swear to abide by the rules that have been abided by all  
  
And to serve the god and goddess truly.  
  
In the names of the god and goddess, I do so swear!"  
  
I stopped suddenly and closed my eyes- I could feel the rest of the coven staring at me expectantly.  
  
Words came to me unknown and I sang them into the now oncoming daylight- the sun was beginning to shine.  
  
"I am the flame that burns in life to give  
  
And in the core of every star  
  
I am life and the giver of life  
  
Yet therefore is the knowledge I vow to receive  
  
Is the knowledge of death  
  
I am alone, the life within us  
  
Whose name is the mystery of mysteries  
  
I give myself to your name; you're calling and true love  
  
Give me what I beg for, show me my calling.  
  
Show me!"  
  
Suddenly I dropped to my knees again just as a last show of lightening followed by thunder.  
  
The wind howled even fiercer and with it as did I.  
  
I sang my initiation song alone in the darkness, standing there in my own self I realised something.  
  
I was everything I was meant to be  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUHTORS NOTE  
  
God long chapter! Well that was it so I hoped you liked it.  
  
Review!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	10. Who I am who I am

A/N: Hay all! I'm not grounded anymore * does a victory dance* Well it means that I can watch Angel tonight. Relief!  
  
Coolies: It means that after all the time she has spent hating who her father is and finding out being adopted and all, she finally understands what her purpose is, it's like she has a purpose now. And you so did deserve the chapter dedication!  
  
Don't know weather Fabtastic is a word... Hmmm.... Who knows?  
  
Anyone?  
  
Luv ya too!  
  
Thanks again for the review and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Zerraweth: Hi! O a new name! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You MUST review again! It's great you like it and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: My other loyal reviewer! Hi! Yeah she has learned her true name- and your going to learn it in this chapter! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Thanks again guys!  
  
Chapter ten: Why I am who I am.  
  
I was everything I was meant to be....  
  
The storm overhead broke suddenly and the sky opened to reveal purple clouds dancing.  
  
I can't say that I feel different... I don't know really.  
  
Goddess.  
  
I looked at my hands and saw black lines starting to appear on the skin.  
  
O goddess what is happening?  
  
I gasped as I saw the black lines turn red and I turned and almost from a distance I saw Hunter struggling to break through the barriers that were surrounding me in clouds of vapour.  
  
I was stupid with panic. What should I do?  
  
The other coven members were beginning to jump up and chant revealing spells- that and protection spells.  
  
"Morgan!" Hunter shouted but I didn't hear anything since inside it was like I was immune to everything. The wall of vapour seemed to grow taller and thicker.  
  
And suddenly I found myself face down in the mud, with pain so horrid and sudden that I cried out.  
  
I was starting to feel numb and I was so cold.  
  
The air seemed stale to me, dead almost. Like all of it's life had been sucked from it.  
  
What is going on?  
  
As suddenly as the pain came it was gone, and I collapsed unto the ground breathing heavily.  
  
Blearily I looked around me... then the world went dark.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Have you any idea what happened?" I heard someone asked then I recognised the voice as Hunter's. He was sitting on a chair beside my table holding my hand tightly.  
  
"Hunter?" I whispered and he turned in his seat to me.  
  
A look of relief broke over his face "O Morgan! Thank the goddess!" he folded me into a hug and pressed me against him hard.  
  
I linked arms around his neck" What happened?" I murmured against his neck.  
  
I turned and saw that Eric Lawler was there and the high priestess that had led the rite.  
  
She looked at me once with what appeared to be hesitation- but I didn't think it was "I have never seen anything like that happen at an simple initiation," she said quietly and my brow creased.  
  
I shook my head "I don't understand. WHAT did happen?" I asked alarmed.  
  
She bit her lip in thought "I have only read about this- never experienced it"  
  
"What?" I stayed by Hunter; he was watching the woman intently.  
  
She looked at Eric first then at me "Well- the last time it happened was almost.... Well it was almost 60 years ago. It was at your Grandmothers initiation."  
  
"Mackenna's?" I asked  
  
"Yes.... It is a sign from the goddess, I am surprised it had happened, you are so young in the craft" she said shaking her head.  
  
Confused I looked at Hunter "I'm afraid I don't understand" he said slowly in his English accent.  
  
"Neither do I?" I added confused.  
  
The older witch sat down in my desk chair "How long have you been studying the craft?"  
  
I stared almost blankly at her "Eh? O...I guess about 9 months or so- why?" I asked looked at all the face in the room.  
  
They stared right back "You are young Morgan- maybe to young to hear this"  
  
"I'm not a child" I said angrily "Tell me"  
  
Prof. Lawler sighed "The last person before your grandmother died when this happened to her- your grandmother was the only one in recorded history that survived it, she- well she was a lot different than the other members of Belwicket"  
  
I took a quick lunge of air "What?"  
  
He shook his head "No... not that- she wasn't practicing dark magic- but she didn't exactly follow all laws either- the point is that your grandmother survived" He said pointedly.  
  
I shook my head bewildered "I don't-"  
  
"It does seem to run strongly in your mothers side of the family," he said thoughtfully.  
  
My glance flicked to Hunter then back "What was she?"  
  
"She- was a bit odd as a child. When she was initiated she was very young and when she was the very same thing that happened to night happened then, Maeve though didn't possess the same skill as Mackenna. But you do. It is odd that I have just noticed you look like her," he said watching me closing.  
  
Hunter and I looked at each other "I... look like her?"  
  
He nodded "Yes- I mean you have Ciaran qualities but also hers, that is why you are as powerful as you are- the goddess had left her mark on you like she left her mark on Mackenna" he said nodding.  
  
"The other odd thing is she was pregnant with Maeve when it happened also" he said his gaze flicking to my stomach.  
  
I didn't understand anything.  
  
I had never felt more confused in my life  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Yeah I know you're wondering were the hell did that come from? But it will make sense in later chapters (I say that a lot don't I?)  
  
Hmmm...  
  
Well I really like this chapter myself. However weird that it is.  
  
Next chapter: Morgan pays someone a visit and she and Hunter say goodbye.  
  
O and the next chapter will be in Hunters point of view so you get to see how he founders the New Charter. Lets just say he will be having a bit of a difficult time.  
  
Until then... I say goodbye!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	11. Do what's right

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the update as taken a wee while but I hope that this chapter makes up for it,  
  
Wednesday 18: Yeah I noticed that she wasn't mentioned a lot in the books and I wanted to get her in this story. Thanks for what you said and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Coolies: Hey No.1 fan! I actually meant to have the goddess whisper her true name in the last chapter but I forgot  
  
Bows head in shame   
  
Yeah this is the plot- it's just like a side plot about Morgan's power and were it came from- like why she is as powerful as she is an all you know? What happened was that when she had her initiation the goddess marked her like she had marked Mackenna and it shows Morgan blood ties with her family- and in particular Mackenna. I know it probably wouldn't happen if Cate Tiernan had wrote it but I really thought that she should have a bigger part in Morgan's heritage and such.  
  
I mean we really never find out why Morgan is all the powerful do we? Yeah she's Ciarans daughter and all and Maeve's to I guess but I thought maybe it would be nice to find out a little more about her heritage. And there will be a little about Ciaran in this chapter- it should be interesting.  
  
What's her true name- I'll tell you in this chapter- don't want to give it away!  
  
Yeah dear old Huntie is going to say good-bye in this chapter- but not for long. He'll be back!  
  
This chapter will be in Hunter's point of view.  
  
Wow... that was a hell of a lot of questions!  
  
Well I don't mind!  
  
Thanks again and – review!  
  
Jade Moon : It was a little creepy wasn't it? Hehehe! I like freaky people out! Thanks again and review!  
  
Saz-646: Weird but cool... I like that. Yeah it was a little weird I know- kinda my thing really...  
  
Hmmm yes.... Well it's great you still keep reviewing my hideous story! Thanks a mill!  
  
And... thank you to all my glorified reviewers!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Do what's right.  
  
Hunter's POV  
  
"It wont be for long... I promise," I told my girlfriend Morgan Rowlands, rocking her gently back and forth in my arms, holding her close.  
  
She looked up at me and something unreadable flickered in her eyes "I wish we had more time to be together" she said quietly and her hands tightened around my back.  
  
Don't I know it- I stroked her hair behind her ear "We'll be together again soon"  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise-for always"  
  
I wonder weather it was true though, I mean who knows what could happen?  
  
I flew back to Edinburgh and as soon as I got of there, cold wind and sleet rushed out to meet me.  
  
I grinned- I was home.  
  
Its funny really, I had been gone just over 9 months and since Morgan was in Scotland I had been up in London with Da. We had gone to a couple of interesting workshops and I had been surprised when da recommended that I see an old friend of his called Ethan Rein. He was Austrian- so I had heard.  
  
Well it would make for an interesting conversation, I reasoned.  
  
Trouble was I couldn't speak a word of Austrian- that I think would be the interesting part.  
  
Well at least da will be with me to translate- it had come as a bit of a shock when he had told me he could speak Austrian – Who new?  
  
Then of course there was the rest of the council to contend with; I had been to some meetings with them and all they wanted to point across was that I was to keep my mouth shut- ironic really.  
  
They didn't like change- hated it in fact. They would always stick to what had been written down so many years ago.  
  
But times have changed and frankly the hold methods leave very little to be desired- they believe the only way to stop people from misusing their magic is to rip it away from them.  
  
It would be better if only they could see reason, talk to these people- ask why they worked black magic in the first place  
  
What they are doing makes me wonder what else they could be up to.  
  
I mean all the council elders have been at odds with each other, going over each other's head and cutting them out. They dictate what is right and wrong.  
  
But it really isn't their place- not really.  
  
I sighed; it was going to be a long time before things could change- if they ever could.  
  
But I had to try- it was all I could do.  
  
I had agreed to meet Ethan Rein at a local pub down in Edinburgh and when I got there the place was packed.  
  
Suddenly a man caught my eye and he smiled tentively making his way over to me.  
  
He held out his hand as he reached me and I shook it.  
  
"It's good to finally meet you- your da' talked of nothing else" he shouted over the commotion.  
  
As surprised as I was to learn that da talked about me at all I followed him over to a table near the back and he gestured to the seat opposite him "Sit down lad" he said in an old weedy voice.  
  
I guessed his age to be mid forties- around the same age as da.  
  
I sat down in the chair I took my cap of my head and ran a hand through my hair "You remind me of Fiona" he said and my head jerked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"What?" I asked a sharp edge to my voice.  
  
Why did he have to mention mum? Hearing da talk about her was hard- but his complete stranger was talking about my mum.  
  
The mother I had lost.  
  
"Relax Lad- no offence meant-" My hands twitched and I felt my jaw tighten.  
  
He smiled at me and he almost looked familiar- for a second anyway "Well lad you want a drink?"  
  
I shook my head- best to stay sober "No thanks you have one though"  
  
He nodded "Your father tells me that you quit that council recently- how do you feel about that?" he asked his eyes suddenly coming to life with a wiry, capable sharpness.  
  
How to put this? They never bothered to tell me they knew where my Mother and father where when they bloody well knew all along? How they let Ciaran Mavewan go? How in the name of the goddess they managed that was a mystery...  
  
Nearly killing Morgan, me wasting 2 years of my life trying to get the approval of people whose opinion in the end didn't matter at all.  
  
They had betrayed me and worst of all-used me.  
  
Justine was right... I was just the pawn- able to be moved about and given orders. They had never thought me an equal- never of equal value or importance.  
  
"I don't know really.... Relived?" I said shrugging my shoulders.  
  
His eyes traced my profile "yes" he said slowly.  
  
"Yes they have been rather disappointing lately- haven't got a clue what they are doing.... You realise that if things continue for much longer we will have a huge problem"  
  
I nodded- war.  
  
"I quit the council almost 5 years ago- they weren't happy- they will no doubt send someone for you- you were a seeker, yes?" he asked taking a sip of his pint.  
  
I nodded "yes- I'm nineteen now- 2 years of my life bloody wasted" I said scathingly.  
  
He smirked "What is it you want to do Hunter?"  
  
I looked up at him "Do what's right"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Yeah I know it could have been better, I had it all written out then I lost it- and it was so good!  
  
Sighs  
  
Well guys you know the drill!  
  
Review! Review! Review! 


	12. Meant to be

A/N: Hello again and thanks to everyone that had reviewed the story so far!  
  
Coolies: It's a really good sign! It's great that you like it so much that you are so honest about the story. I keep forgetting about the true name- damn! O hold on- yes I found a way to incorporate it!  
  
Read on and find out!  
  
Thanks so much for all the support with the story!  
  
No 1 fan- hehehe- luv ya too!  
  
Saz-646: Hi! Yeah I was so annoyed when I lost it! It's never the same as it was when you do manage to rewrite it anyway! But in hope you like it anyway- and thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Samantha: Yeah erm.... Well she had only been pregnant for 3 or 4 weeks at this point, she been with Hunter for 9 months.  
  
Enjoy the new chapter guys!

* * *

  
  
Chapter twelve:  
  
"What did you get in Triad's test then?" Karalee asked me as we headed down the main staircases leading to the courtyard.  
  
I made a face looking at the crumpled piece of paper "Ugh- 50 – he hates me that much?" I shook my head disbelievingly.  
  
Karalee laughed and pulled her jacket tighter around her "it would appear so- well it is potion remedies isn't it? They expect us to do badly," she said stifling her laughter.  
  
I sighed and looked at the blue sky trying not to be overcome by the clouds- I know how that feels "Yeah I guess so" I said glumly.  
  
"Hey Karalee! Morgan!" someone shouted from behind us and both Karalee swung towards the voice.  
  
I saw Colm Byrne coming down the steps behind us.  
  
"Hey Sweetheart' she said heartily.  
  
"Hey" he said kissing her cheek.  
  
I miss Hunter, goddess how I miss him.  
  
I nodded at him then gave him a smile "Hey" I said warmly.  
  
He smiled at me but before I could say anything Karalee said, "O no- come on Morgan we've got Herbology" she said frantically and Colm rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
I looked at my watch... 10.35  
  
"See you later" I said to him then followed Karalee down the steps to the grey cobblestone courtyard.  
  
"O Morgan- my mum wants to meet with you again- if that's alright" he said and I thought about it for a moment.  
  
Hmmm.... I wanted to call Hunter later.  
  
Finally I nodded "Yeah ok- erm were do they want to meet?" 

"There staying at a friends house near here actually- after school I could bring you over there" he said hesitantly.  
  
"O that'd be great" I said honestly "See you at 4.30 then?"  
  
He nodded then with a final wave at me he went back inside the building so he could go to his next class.  
  
Colm was a year older than myself and Karalee and he really was a nice guy.  
  
Hunter.  
  
I closed my eyes but then opened them almost immediately.  
  
I'd talk to him later, I reasoned.  
  
I needed to be with him but I could be not when we were so far apart.  
  
And then when I go back to America in a few days...  
  
I shook my head to clear it and ran to catch up with Karalee.  
  
"Everything all right?" she asked absentmindedly rummaging through her handbag.  
  
I really didn't know.

* * *

  
  
Hunters Point of view.  
  
I looked up at the building in front of me- it was huge, one of those old fashioned buildings that the local county council hadn't bothered to be refurbish.  
  
"Hunter?" A voice said behind me and I wheeled to come face to face with my father, Daniel Niall.  
  
I smiled at him in surprise "Da!"  
  
He came closer and we were hugging, like to lanky spiders entangled "How you doin' lad?" he asked giving me a pat on the back.  
  
"Not bad and you?" I said crossing over the threshold into the bar area.  
  
I nodded over to the back table "Go find a seat da- I'll get them in, what do you want"  
  
"Eh? O Guinness be great," he said heading for the table near the back.  
  
There was someone sitting there now- two someone's.  
  
I got the drinks and went over to the table.  
  
I saw Ethan Rein sitting next to a man I didn't know, they both stood up as I approached "You must be Hunter?" one said, he was heavyset, maybe in his late 5o's.  
  
I nodded at him and stole a quick glance at my da, he quirked his eyebrows at me, reminding me of when he used to do that when I was younger "Yeah that's me" I said shaking his hand and Ethan winked at me as he sat down.  
  
"Ta lad" Da said as he took a sip of the drink I had gotten him. 

  
  
Timeline: 10 years later.  
  
Hunter's thoughts  
  
I didn't know it then but the time I first met these people was the day it all began for me, It was the day I first new what I was meant for, what my purpose was.  
  
I remember da's face as we discussed our plans; I remember how proud he was of me- the father I loved so much.  
  
I wish even now that I could have left well enough alone.  
  
For that is where I am now alone  
  
Hunter is sitting on a beach, a cold grey beach, running his hands down his gaunt face.  
  
It appeared he was crying.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone approaching and he stood up but only to fall down again heavily.  
  
A high-pitched cackled sounded somewhere to the right.  
  
"What are you thinking about Salinas ban?" they asked cruelly, in a cold, dark sweet voice that sent a chill down Hunter Niall's spine.  
  
Morgan, he cried out as the first blow struck

* * *

  
  
Morgan's Point of view.  
  
The rain crashed against the car windows as Colm and I made our way to Surrey to meet with Katrina and Powel Byrne again.  
  
It wasn't that wasn't looking forward to seeing them again, I really liked them, especially Katrina, she reminded me a lot of Aylce back in widows vale.  
  
I missed everyone, mom, dad, Bree, Robbie, mary.k.  
  
I even missed Raven.  
  
But most of all I missed Hunter, my soul mate- my Muirn Beatha Dans.  
  
Colm stole a quick glance at me "Are you ok?" he asked softly watching the tears run down my face.  
  
"I miss him," I said inadequately brushing away the tears with the back of my sweater.  
  
Colm looked at me again with something odd in his eyes, but I had no idea what he was thinking, I didn't know him that well.  
  
He nodded "I understand"  
  
I looked out the window shield. Goddess I just wanted him to hold me. Just wanted to be close to him.  
  
I wondered though if we could ever have the life we both wanted.

* * *

  
  
The place were Colm's parents were staying was huge and old but generally a warm and comforting place.  
  
I peeled of my gloves grateful for the blast of heated air.  
  
I looked to colm and he pointed silently to the door in front of us, unsure I went forward and knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Hello?" I called softly and then I heard movement from inside.  
  
"Morgan?" I heard and then a face appeared before me smiling "it is you- come in, come in you must be frozen" she said ushering me inside were there was a fire lit.  
  
I smiled nervously and took a seat beside Colm feeling the heat of his body against mine "It's great to see you again" I said in an attempt to break the silence.  
  
Katrina Smiled and then looked sideways at her husband Powel"We have asked you here to ask a favour of you"  
  
Powel nodded and Colm looked at me across form his glasses "Ok" I said nervously.  
  
Colm gave me a reassuring smile; Katrina looked to the sky then nodded almost to herself  
  
"We need your help to rebuild Belwicket, we need help and we cannot do it alone."  
  
But...

* * *

  
  
Author's note.

Well I have actually decided that I am actually going to be jumping from different timelines, I was actually going to wait until I had the story up to the part when Hunter dies then say what he goes through etc. But that I think would be a bit boring on it's own so what I have decided to do is that I have bits of it through the story like when I do his point of view he is thinking of it and then what his thought are afterward.  
  
Have I just confused you? If you don't like the ides tell me and I'll just alter this chapter and continue without the interludes.  
  
Review and tell me everything!


	13. Hazard of the biz

A/N: Hey! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter!  
  
To my reviewers!  
  
Coolies: Hi again! Good to hear from you again! It's great youn like the timelines I was a bit apprehensive about it. No Salinas Ban is Hunter's true name, in the timeline thing it was Iona talking to him- remember she had his true name?  
  
Sax-646: My other loyal reviewer- hi! Glad you like the timeline thing- thanks for the support!  
  
Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 13: Hazard of the biz.  
  
"You see I told you, you had nothing to worry about" Mary. K said cheerfully on the other end of the line.  
  
I laughed, "So how's Mom and Dad?" I asked tentively, they rang almost twice everyday, but it had always been kind of tilted, distant, like they didn't know what to say or how to say it.  
  
I knew they hadn't been exactly thrilled when I had told them about Scotland but it was something I couldn't miss out on- and I had learned so much.  
  
Plus there was the fact that Hunter was in England and it was so much easier for me to see him. But now with the baby and Hunter staying in England I don't know what I will do.  
  
I wanted to be close to him.... But I didn't see how that could happen. "So... any new news?" Mary. K asked  
  
O- where to start  
  
We hadn't really talked about the baby and no one but myself and Hunter new about him.  
  
I didn't want to talk about it to my parents and Mary. K -I didn't feel ready yet.  
  
"We will do what's best for the baby- whatever that might be," Hunter had said to me last night.  
  
I just wished I could believe him.  
  
Then there was the whole matter of what Prof. Lawler had said, the fact that myself and Mackenna seem so similar.  
  
I had never seen a picture of my grandmother so I really could agree or disagree.  
  
But at this point I don't think anything would surprise me.  
  
"Listen Mary. K I'll talk to you later ok? Give Mom and Dad my love," I said when I heard Karalee come out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.  
  
"Yeah sure- see you soon Morgan" she said and I hung up.  
  
"Did you see Colm today?" I asked her putting the phone back in its cradle on my bedside table.  
  
She shook her head "No- sorry- he has no classes today" she said glancing in the mirror.  
  
I sighed- I really had to talk to him about where Katrina and Powel had gone, I wanted to talk to them about what I could do about their proposal- about rebuilding Belwicket.  
  
I couldn't really do much at the moment- what will my being only in my junior year but perhaps after that.... Maybe I could do it then.  
  
I looked around the room almost bored "I think I'll go for a walk," I announced to Karalee and she turned to look at me.  
  
"Ok- but I'm going over to see Colm so- I'll be back- say 6?" she said moving her clothes around on the bed looking for something.  
  
I nodded then got up of the bed unsteadily then I was hit with a rush of dizziness and dashed for the bathroom near the door of my dorm.  
  
As I threw up everything I had in me to throw up I heard Karalee come in behind me and lay a hand on my shoulder "Morning sickness?" she asked softly and I nodded unable to say anything.  
  
I put my hands over my face and moaned "O god"  
  
Karalee rubbed my back absently while I sat there to exhausted to move.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked after a moment and I nodded.  
  
"Yeah" I said croakily and I stood up uncertainly and clawed my way over to the sink to brush my teeth.  
  
I looked in the mirror- I looked at state.  
  
"Hazard of the Biz" Karalee said staring at my reflection in the mirror also.  
  
She doesn't know how right she is.

* * *

"If they know anything there not saying but they'll tell us eventually" Hunter said, after I had thrown up I had felt really depressed so I had called Hunter but I hadn't been able to say much.  
  
Hunter was talking about some old council members he had met that like him had quit the council- he was trying to convince them that the only way to remove the council from their power is to remove their influence.  
  
Hunter and his dad had come up with a spell that would merely refrain a wayward witch from causing another harm, well- if you had choice of getting you power stripped or simply restrained, which would you chose?  
  
Also a number of people have grown increasingly uncomfortable and wary of the council's power and secrecy, they had been doing things that made the general witching community upset and alert.  
  
They had sent witches to Maenad Berg, the witches prison that I had learned was in operation- it is where they had kept my ancestor Rose when she had committed the act of drawing the dark wave.  
  
But even then they had been sneaky, sly and unconvincing.  
  
Everyone now had doubts of their power, their rule and dominion over the other witches.  
  
Right now Hunter was talking to other ex- council members that had resigned because of some of the same reason that Hunter did "You'll get the information eventually"  
  
Hunter had been trying to find other's that had left the council for the same or similar reasons, Hunter disliked the council all right, wished they could be knocked of their pedestal- but he couldn't do it alone.

* * *

The sky was a cold, murky grey, as I looked overhead; I knew it was going to rain soon.  
  
I looked down at the path; I had thought I had found out who I was, Ciaran and Maeve daughter, princess of Belwicket –and the last surviving member until recently.  
  
I just didn't know anymore- I mean what had my heritage got to do with Mackenna? She was dead- it wasn't like she could help me understand, I thought glumly.  
  
I needed some answers- someone who knew me better than almost anyone.  
  
The first person that came to mind was Hunter, but I didn't think he could help me.  
  
Then it came to me.  
  
Ciaran.

* * *

Authors note  
  
Hey people- more Hunter moments in the next chapter- I just couldn't find anywhere to put them in this one.  
  
Anyway I have a poll for you!  
  
Q What do you think Morgan should do after she leaves Scotland to go back to England?  
  
(**1)Travel with Hunter helping him to start up the New Charter? (After she finishes high school of course, and you will have to tell me what the hell you do at a prom and such because I haven't a clue- so all Americans please step up!)  
  
(B) Go work in some kind of job, Example: Erm... in a new Charter building, practical magic, or maybe in a library (witch style- I don't know just give us an idea of the kind of job that would suit Morgan)  
  
(C) Travel where she meets someone who helps her with her magical ability's (I think I like that one)  
  
(D) And lastly maybe some sort of undercover job for the New Charter with Hunter? (But they aren't meant to see each other alot... Hmmm)  
**  
If you have any other ideas please review and tell me, I have got the next 3 chapter's planned out but after that I'm at kind of a loss...  
  
Please review!

* * *


	14. Coming Home

* * *

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for deciding on the poll thingy!  
  
I think I know which one I'm going to do but I'll leave you in the dark just for a little bit:)  
  
Thanks too:  
  
Coolies: Don't worry I don't mind if you were tired- it was so nice that you reviewed even though you were tired! Thank you! I hate seeing them apart myself but they aren't really supposed to be together that much- but I'm still going to have them meeting each other a lot to- it's just not the same without Morgan and Hunter moments.  
  
Saz-646: Yeah I know there not supposed to be together that often- so sad.  
  
I really like them to be together more- but that is the way it has to be unfortunately! Thanks so much for your ideas- it was really helpful!  
  
JadeMoon: O Thank you. Thank you! I really had no clue what on earth they did at them, I mean I've watched Buffy and all those shows that have them but I really haven't got clue what goes on in them. Do you know when the prom takes place? Like is it april or what? Do they go back to school after it?

And I can definitely imagine what they get up to in the hotel room! Thanks again for it, it was really helpful!  
  
Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Coming home.  
  
Rain pinged against the widows outside the café where I had agreed to meet with Colm, Powel and Katrina Byrne again.  
  
I really liked Colm- he was a really great guy; Karalee sure seemed to like him a lot. Katrina too was lovely and Powel, they reminded me of my own parents, warm, loving- but most of all they were understanding.  
  
The rain crashed against the door and wind gushed in after the trio as they hurried in from the cold.  
  
Katrina smiled when she saw me and I smiled back standing up as they neared me "Hello it's great to see you again"  
  
"And you" she said and Powel smiled at me and asked what we wanted to drink, so he headed up to the counter for the teas we had asked for.  
  
Colm noticed my uneasiness and gave me an easy smile; I looked over to Katrina and prayed to the goddess to show me the way  
  
"We got your message earlier- is something wrong Morgan?" she asked as Powel came back with our drink on a plate, I was so grateful to see that it was ginger since my stomach was still iffy from morning sickness.  
  
I had spoken to Hunter the night before also- but I hadn't been able to speak to him for long- he had been called away but he promised to call me earlier.  
  
I shook my head "No nothings wrong, it's just I have been thinking about what you have asked of me and-" I broke of and stared into her eyes flicking once to Colm's dark blue ones.  
  
I went on "And well I- I really have to finish school first- and my parents would kill me if I didn't" All there faces had fell and I had felt a stab of guilt.  
  
Katrina nodded "We understand lass, we do" she said.  
  
I sat forward onto my hands and said "I would like to help rebuild it- but I would need to wait a year or so- get my grounds then when I'm ready- I would be honoured to bring back what you have lost, to rebuild my mother's coven- I would like nothing more"  
  
There faces lighted up simultaneously and I fought the urge to smile "Are you serious?" Colm asked gently and I nodded.  
  
"I would love nothing more," I said truthfully.  
  
And I truly wouldn't

* * *

"Hey love" Hunter said warmly on the phone, he sounded like he was busy though.  
  
I was so glad he had called; I had missed his voice, his comfort "Hey sweetheart are you busy?" asked sitting down on my bed cradling my belly like I was about 8 months pregnant.  
  
_God I was so over protective.  
_  
"What are you thinking?" he asked softly.  
  
I laughed "about you" it was true in a way.  
  
Hunter laughed as well filling my with so much warmth it made me feel safe- surrounded "What could you be thinking about me?" he bemused.  
  
"What do you think?" I said sneakily.  
  
I could almost feel him smile when he said "Soon my love- soon" he whispered in a promise.

* * *

"I am going to miss you so much Karalee," I said hugging her so hard I must have winded her.  
  
She laughed, "O me too"  
  
I heard my flight being called over the intercom and I picked up my suitcase and Dagda's carrier.  
  
"That's me," I said and she smiled at me.  
  
"Keep in touch yeah?" she said trying to hug me again and I laughed again.  
  
"Of course I will," I promised then as I heard the flight announcement being made again I stepped onto the plane.  
  
I would miss Ireland- I had found a home here.

* * *

Now it was time to go back to my family- and I knew I had to tell them about the baby, I just didn't know when or how I was going to tell them.  
  
Then there was Bree and Robbie, and all the rest of the coven; I had missed them so much.  
  
Hunter had managed to align a new leader for us, I was still going to stay within my coven and he new I would need a leader and until we find a permanent one Alyce had agreed to step in and lead us.  
  
It was be so helpful to have her near; so practical- I knew I would need her for the support and friendship.  
  
_Hunter._  
  
I would miss him- I was already but I knew that true to his word we would see each other again.  
  
I mean you cannot keep two soul mates apart can you?

* * *

I saw my parents huddled over to one side with Mary. K standing beside them anxiously looking around her.  
  
I shouted and waved at them heaving my luggage along after me and they rushed over to greet them.  
  
I was so happy to be home but I wondered how long it would last- without Hunter.

* * *

Authors note  


Hi guys sorry that wasn't a long chapter0- I'll try to make them longer in the next ones.  
  
Well Morgan's back but how will she cope with not having Hunter around? What will she do for the next year?  
  
Tune in next time!  
  
O and if you have any ideas about the kind of job that Morgan could work at could you say so, it would be really helpful. I was thinking maybe something like working in practical magick or something or maybe in some sort of library –witch style of course, I think it would be interesting for her- the people she could meet.  
  
Anyway review!


	15. Seeing old friends

A/N: Hmmm so tired.... But just for you ... 11 at night I'm going to write this chapter.... O so tired  
  
To the reviewers!  
  
JadeMoon: O great thank you- I had no idea. Is graduation like you were a hat and cloak thing and the principal makes a speech and all? Thanks for the info- it was such a great help- and I hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: yeah I think I will have her work in practical magic for a while but then she'll change jobs I think.... Haven't really decided yet! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the new update!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Seeing old friends.  
  
"Morgan do you want something to eat?" My mom asked popping her head in the door as she went by.  
  
I shook my head and closed the book I was reading "No mom, I'm ok," I said sitting up and smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back "It's good to have you back honey"  
  
"It's good to be back," I said but part of me felt almost guilty in saying it since I really wasn't entirely happy about being back. I mean I had missed mom and dad but- I missed Hunter.  
  
And knowing that I had no idea about when I would see him again made me feel really sad. I wanted so much for him to hold me, to kiss me, to tell me he loved me – but he wasn't here to do any of that.  
  
What would happen when the baby is born? I didn't want him to give up his entire future and I new that was he was doing was very important to him, it was what he felt his true calling was.  
  
"I think I'll go and see Alyce," I said out loud and I scrambled of the bed.

* * *

The bells over the practical magic store jingled as I walked through the broad double plate glass doors and I breathed in the scent of burning frankincense (A/N: that's a type of wood smell- I think)  
  
I spotted her immediately bent over the cash register taking money from a guy with a shaved head and her round face cracked in a warm smile as she saw me approach "Hello Morgan" she said softly.  
  
I nodded and I walked down the steps that lowered down onto the floor of Practical Magick "Hey"  
  
She put an arm around my shoulders and steered me towards the back room " Come on stranger- tea I think. Finn can you watch the store?"  
  
I laughed softly- _witch tea_ no doubt.  
  
Alyce held back the curtain and I stepped through into the dimly lit back room.  
  
"So how have you been? How was Scotland?" she asked rummaging in the cupboards and setting out two mugs, and then she filled the kettle and put it on the stove to boil.  
  
I nodded "It was amazing- I've learned so much- but I don't think I have had enough time to digest it all" I said and she nodded understandingly.  
  
"It is an wonderful place- a real honour- I know a friend who went there a few years ago- best time of her life she said" the kettle whistled and she busied herself with pouring mugs of hot tea.  
  
"Yeah it is- it's unlike anything I had ever experienced- It was amazing" I said inadequately.  
  
She put a mug down in front of me and chuckled softly "Classes- they were good?"  
  
I nodded "The teachers were lovely- they were so gifted"  
  
"Well only the most talented teachers are there- the most learned" she said taking a sip, I circled my hand over the cups rim and said silently " Cool the fire" and I took an experimental sip.  
  
"They taught me so much," I said shaking my head.  
  
She smiled at me and shook her brown hair out of her eyes and smoothed her velvet purple plum skirt and blouse.  
  
"You saw Hunter?" she said her blue eyes flicking up to my face once.  
  
I nodded "Yeah he came down when he could- he's been busy with meetings"  
  
"Meetings?" she asked her eyebrows arched.  
  
"Meetings" I repeated "He-" I wasn't sure how to put this  
  
"He- wants to form a new council of witches- he's trying to find some that would be willing to take the risk at the moment" I said and hung my head.  
  
"So he didn't return to Widows vale" she stated sensing my regret and sorrow and I nodded sadly.  
  
She put her hand over mine and patted it gently "He loves you Morgan- you needed be a fool to see it- he will return to you someday"  
  
But when would he return to me? I couldn't help but think  
  
Her eyes watched me closely and I new she had heard what I had thought, she smiled sadly "He will- you are is world Morgan- he will not be away from you long- you must have faith in that"  
  
I nodded and drank the last of my Chamomile tea "I know "I whispered.  
  
I just hoped she was right.  
  
"Morgan- I have been talking to Finn and he has decided to resign from his post here- and well I will be needing someone to help me with the store, I was wondering -how are you fixed for this year?" she asked sipping her tea.  
  
"Well I really don't know what I want to do yet- finish school I guess- but other than that- no idea.  
  
"Well you are more than welcome to fill Finns post here- I could really do with the help," she said waving to a passing customer.  
  
O  
  
I nodded in thanks "That- that would be great"  
  
Her face lightened and she grasped my hand in both of hers "excellent- can you start this weekend?"  
  
I nodded- well this way it would be what... 5 hours a day when I couldn't think about Hunter.  
  
But I couldn't help but miss him...

* * *

Authors note  
  
Hey guys that was chapter 15- I hope you liked it. It was maybe a little boring but the next chapter will be better I promise.  
  
Next chapter: Will be set 3 months later, it is going to be mid-December and Morgan and Hunter meet for the first time since she had left Scotland, what will happen? How is Morgan's job at Practical magic?  
  
Coming up: Morgan pays Ciaran a visit and Prom night!


	16. Time again to be together

A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you liked the last chapter but I would really like to see some more new names! Please review!  
  
Booklover03: Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
JadeMoon: 8th grade... is that like the end of your primary school? That's my school system; you have junior classes, then primary school, and then secondary, in 6th year that's when you leave in my school (hehehe I'm leaving this year- starting college in September) you have 1st year up to 6th year. What's it's like in America? (Sorry for the rant but I'm really interested!)  
  
Thanks for the information- it'll come in really handy for that chapter!  
  
Saz-646: You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid! Don't want to spoil it! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
**That's it guys enjoy the new chapter!  
**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Time again to be together.  
  
(3 Months later)  
  
"... And sixteen euro change- please come again" I said as I closed the register and pulled a hand through my hair in an effort to tame it.  
  
"Morgan do we have any _maybug lace wings_ left?" Alyce asked poking her head from out behind the curtain and she came out balancing a tray on her hands.  
  
"Tea I think- it's been such a long day" she said handing me a steaming mug and sitting down on the wooden stool near the register.  
  
I nodded and took a sip "Yeah definitely- it's been crazy these last few days"  
  
Alyce raised her eyebrows at me as another customer walked in and I laughed and moaned at the same time "I'll go" I said putting down my tea.  
  
The boy- about maybe 15 or 16- was looking around my himself at the divination section: Blood witch I sensed-O a powerful one too.  
  
He looked up at me as he felt me scanning in and his eyebrows drew together in thought, finally he smiled and indicated to the self.  
  
"Do you have the next edition?" he asked and I read the title.  
  
"_Looking into the glass_ _part one_" I shook my head "No sorry it isn't but the shipment should be in next Monday if you want to come back then" I rubbed my now sweating hands down my corduroys- goddess it was so warm in here.  
  
He nodded and said thank you. I watched him leave the store.

* * *

When I got home that night at _10.45_ the lights were out down stairs and quietly let myself into the still house.  
  
It was so cold downstairs so I cranked up the thermostat and rubbed my hands together in a futile attempt to warm myself.  
  
Sighing I plodded upstairs and opened the door to my bedroom and dropped face down on my comforter and passed out.

* * *

I woke up blearily the next morning unsure of where I was and I clawed my way out of the covers and stumbled into the brightly lit bathroom and my sister and I shared.  
  
I had a shower and pawed my way back to my bedroom and just as I was flooping down on my bed my mom poked her head in  
  
"Hey there sleepy head I didn't hear you come in last night," she said in a concerned parent voice and I rubbed a tired hand over my eyes.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, I had to help out late last night at the store" I said before thinking.  
  
"Morgan- you know your father and I don't approve of you working there" she said shaking her head and looking at me straight.  
  
"I know," I whispered  
  
Mom sighed, "Hunter called for you late last night- around _9 o clock_ but you weren't here so he said he would call back today," she said raising her eyebrows at me as I grinned to myself.  
  
"O- did he leave an address where I could call him" I asked and she nodded  
  
"He did actually" she rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a bit of paper and handed it to me with what I could have sworn was a wink but might have been the light and she turned and walked out of my room with a little wave good bye.  
  
I unfolded the note and got the phone of my bedside table. I perched on the side of the bed as I rang the Number... it was a national call- probably would cost a fortune.  
  
Hunter answered on the third ring and he sounded breathless when he answered, "Morgan, O hello my love how are you?" he asked and I rocked back onto my heels.  
  
"Tired" I said honestly and Hunter made a disapproving noise.  
  
"Morgan your supposed to be taking it easy" he said and I shook my head- responsible Hunter.  
  
"Where are you now?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Near" He said almost sheepishly  
  
"_Near_" I repeated confused  
  
"Look out your window" he said

* * *

Authors note  
  
That was a little short I know and could have been better but I'm so sick at the moment, I have some sort of bug and I did the best I could!  
  
I actually did stop it there for a reason- I was getting Romeo and Juliet fantasies- No.... But you'll find out what's to come in the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter: Morgan and Hunter have time alone and Morgan gets herself in deeper than she thought when Aylce asks her for a favour  
  
Tune in next time!


	17. Together or apart?

A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I got for the last chapter!  
  
Billie Joe: I do my best with the story! Can I ask what sex? I only had it in one of the chapters and I have the PG-13 rating up there to let you know that. Sorry if it was a little bit much... but I did warn you... that's my only defence really...  
  
JadeMoon: I'm only 16 as well and I'm... A senior? _O!_ I am Irish yeah. I live pretty near Cobh... Ring a bell? It's in Cork and it's a really nice fishing village. I love it there, because where I am is very isolated (And by that I mean in the middle of nowhere) so I go to Cobh a lot with my mates.  
  
No my school system is not really like yours=(In mine you go into what's called playschool or well the real name is Montessori and you go there when your 3 or 4 or 5- it depends on the parents.  
  
Then you go to Primary school and that starts at junior infants (your 4 or 5) then senior infants then it goes to 1st class all the way up to 6th class then you leave Primary school after your confirmation and graduation.  
  
After that you go to Secondary school and that starts in 1st year (your about 11 or 12 then) and it goes up to 6th year where I am now- and because I started school when I was only four it means I'm really young to be leaving to go to college, but hey, I don't care as long as I leave school!  
  
Wow! That was a long reply! Hehehehe! But I'm glad you liked the chapter and enjoy the new one!  
  
Samantha: O thanks so much for the info! That was amazing. You really do all that? Get drunk... yeah I understand but.... Your parents don't care; my mum would mutilate me if I came home plastered! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: I feel better now- it was one of those 48 _or _49 hour things and I wasn't really in the best of moods. I can understand you were mad- I would be too. It really wasn't very nice what they did- Tictac? _Well!_ I would have killed my brother if he had had done that- but he wouldn't dare! Enjoy!  
  
Booklover03: I am such a sap for the cute stuff! Glad you like it! Thank you!  
  
**Guys do you think that the sex a couple of chapters ago was to much?- just interested...**  
  
**Warning: There is going to be a little bit of ahem... sex in this chapter so.... just to tell you! It's not graphic. More like a hint (I don't think anyway- you can be the judge) but I just thought I'd better let you know!**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: _Together or apart?_  
  
"Come to your bedroom bedroom window" Hunter said and I started- _what?  
_  
I crossed to the window and looked out into the still night. It was really dark outside. Though the moon was not full, it was a cloudless night, and the shadows in the trees were pitch black in contrast to the illuminate blond that was pressed against the night that pressed around my house.  
  
Suddenly the phone went dead (_A/N: God it's a bit dramatic isn't it?)_ and I heard footsteps coming out of the shadows and Hunters blond face smiling up at me grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Boo..." he mouthed and waggled his eyebrows at my as I shook my head in an amusement. Some people would consider him totally humourless, hadn't got a bone in his body. But as I had learned with Hunter, appearances can be deceiving.  
  
Suddenly I lost my characteristic self-control and ran out of my room and down the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible.  
  
I stepped out into the night air and I saw Hunter standing there.  
  
I was nervous so I smiled, I found out I did that a lot when I was.  
  
Hunters face broke into the biggest grin I have ever seen and he opened his arms invitingly and without thinking I raced over to him and through my arms around his next and jumped up onto him kissing him wildly.  
  
I could tell he was surprised, I could tell it from the way he responded but never the less it didn't stop him in the slightest. He tightened his hold on me and he pressed me up against an old oak tree that had been on my houses ground since the early 1900's.  
  
"I've missed you" Hunter whispered to me, kissing a line of coldness beneath my jaw and I shivered- but not from cold.  
  
"_Hunter_" I moaned and as I heard it, it was not the sound of someone being soothed.  
  
He pulled back and smiled at me knowingly and leaned in again and whispered close to my ear "I'm staying at a BB near here" and I shivered again.  
  
_Goddess it had been so long since we...._  
  
I nodded unable to speak and he nodded as well and kissed me again moving his arms up and down my arms as if trying to warm me up "I love you" I said helplessly and I felt him smile against me.

* * *

The BB was indeed close like Hunter had said, it was one my family new well, since Hunter didn't have his house he had to stay here for the few days (hopefully longer) that he was here. I glanced sideways at his profile and smiled inside.  
  
Everything about him entranced me, spoke to me, and drove me crazy really, his hair it looked had only just been cut and it fell onto his face in feathery wisps and in the moonlight he looked beautiful.  
  
Hunter caught me looking and winked at me as he made a right hand turn then another left and I recognised the old building that had once been a courthouse as it came into view.  
  
Hunter didn't waste any time, he led me to his room and then... I lost everything and found it at the same time.

* * *

I woke up late the next morning and wondering what the hell I was going to tell my parents I looked over at Hunters sleeping form as saw he was breathing evenly.  
  
I had always thought that Hunter would be intense while he slept- like he was with everything else, but he wasn't. His face had relaxed in a way I have only seen when I am this close to him. (_A/N: Hehehehe! You know what I mean_)  
  
He unconsciously ran a hand through his hair and moaned in his sleep. I was lying at his side, on my side and he was on his back spread out with his arms around me. I raised up onto my elbow and looked down at my boyfriend adoringly, laughing to myself as he scrunched up his nose since his hair was bothering, it was long in the front reaching almost down to his eyes, I never realised it did that since he always kept it back tousled over his head "Hello love" Hunter said sleepily breaking me out of my stupor.  
  
I smiled at him after a minute and he leaned over and kissed me. Leaning into me and slanting his head slightly.  
  
I welcomed his touch after having gone so long without it "Hmmm Hunter" I said holding his neck.  
  
He started to kiss my neck and shoulders and I giggled and he stopped, as I saw a question in his eyes I kissed him again.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said kissing me once.  
  
"I've missed you too," I murmured and he gently tucked my hair in behind my ear.  
  
"Tell me about it" he invited lying back down and taking me with him.  
  
I put my head into the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his scent, I would never forget his scent for as long as I lived "It's just hard without you- I missed you" I said simply, shrugging my shoulders in a helpless gesture.  
  
Hunter looked at me more closely as he sensed the meaning behind my words " What's wrong- has something happened?"  
  
I shook my head and traced the smooth skin of his cheek "No- nothing like that- I've just missed you" I said and he seemed to be deciding what to say next, he looked for the first time at the room.  
  
"I Know it's been a while but- we here now- we're together now" he said as he rested his hands on my hips.  
  
"I Know it's hard but...." He trailed of, unsure of what to say to me.  
  
He looked up suddenly and my eyes caught his and in a flash I remembered those eyes, those wide eyes above me, I looked away feeling suddenly shy " Hunter... You know I love you- more than anything but I hate being so far away from you, I hate that I cant see you"  
  
"We'll find a way," he promised.  
  
_We'll find a way_.... Yes we would, but would it be together or apart?

* * *

Authors note  
  
Was that chapter just sex? No after serious pondering I don't think so. I mean all couples do that right? Just wanted to write that scene... don't ask me why because I haven't got a _clue_.  
  
Anyway I was going to continue it there but I feel crap again, so the next chapter is going to be a continuation... ok?  
  
It'll be up later maybe.... If I'm still alive that is.  
  
I hope it wasn't to graphic I know it's only _PG- 13_, should I raise it?  
  
Review and tell me what you think, I know I have a lot of questions for you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Feeling that something is missing

A/N: Hello guys thanks for all the reviews from the last chapter- they're really appreciated- keep'im comin!  
  
Booklover03: Yeah they are, I love it when they are. They're really cute together in the books anyway.  
  
Billie Joe: Really your Catholic? I was too- before I started to practice Wicca anyway. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
JadeMoon: I actually was a little worried that I was being a little too descriptive- thanks for that, I really was worried! 16 is very young to be going to school, yeah but I didn't do TY (that's transitional year or 4th year, it's optional) so it means that I'm a bit young. Your dads side comes from Donegal? O cool, my Gran lives there! You don't have to answer the life in America question if it's too hard- I'm just nosy! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: I do want to follow the story as Cate wrote it, so... _No_, but I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen- it'll ruin it for you- but you'll be finding out more about it in this chapter- hopefully. O and I'm feeling fine now thanks, it passed.  
  
**Thanks guys for all the support with the story, still can't believe how many reviews I have, it's just amazing for me. I just wanted to say thank you....  
  
Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Feeling that something is missing  
  
_It's so hard being away from her, not being able to see her, to touch her. But she is in America now and I don't know how long I can bear to be without her. She feels the same I know she does, but she doesn't show it. She missed me like I miss her. But we will be together, I don't know when but we will.  
  
Someday...  
_  
-_ Giommanach.  
_  
Lights streamed in through the windows of the hotel were Hunter was staying and I heard the rain as it crashed against the windows, howling.  
  
Hunter was in the shower- I could hear him moving around and I smiled to myself as I heard him drop something then say "_Ouch!"_ as it hit him.  
  
Slowly, I got up of the bed and wrapped the sheet around me then I made my way over to the bathroom, where steam was rolling out the door like big billows of smoke "Anything you need help with?" I asked a little to innocently and I went into the small, refurbished bathroom and pulled open the shower curtain and Hunter through a sponge at me.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked in fake annoyance then he smiled at me and I got the hint and I unfolded the sheet from around me and stepped into the cubicle.  
  
Hunter's arms immediately went around me and he held me to him. He was so warm and I snuggled into him wishing I could never let him go.  
  
But I new in the end I would have too. It appeared Hunter was thinking the same- I could feel it in the way he held me.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked questionably and he pulled back slightly staring at me, lovingly it seemed.  
  
He rocked me gently in his embrace and said quietly, so quietly I'm not sure he said it "I will never let you go"

* * *

"So... what do you want to do today?" Hunter asked as he tied his shoes leaning back against the bed.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders and laid my head against his shoulder and he smoothed my hair back from my face "What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
I nodded blankly, still holding Hunter and he gently disentangled himself from me and got down on the floor looking into my eyes  
  
He caressed my knee in an attempt to comfort me "I know something's wrong- will you tell me?"  
  
I got down on the floor beside him "I don't want to lose you- not ever"  
  
"O Morgan I wont ever leave you" Hunter said nuzzling my nose  
  
"Do you promise?" I asked coming closer to him, and he smiled at me, the small smile that I loved.  
  
"Promise" he repeated.

* * *

Hunter said he had at least this weekend with me then he was flying out to Normandy to see his father again. It appeared that Daniel had been to some workshops over there and had met some witches that he thought Hunter should meet.  
  
But again it meant that he and I would be apart again and I couldn't help but wonder for how long.  
  
"Da says that he has known one of them for years- back before he and mum disappeared and he thinks we should meet, he has connections to others that might be able to help us" he said as we walked down the park that over looked the Hudson river, this was the river that Hunter had fallen over and when we had arrived I had thought I had detected a slight shudder from him.  
  
I shivered from the cold and Hunter wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my arms and trying to warm me up. "I heard from Killian yesterday just before you arrived" I said knowing Hunter didn't think much of my irresponsible half brother.  
  
"What?" I said noticing the look on his face and yet knowing what it meant at the same time.  
  
Hunter just shrugged and kissed my cold forehead but I could tell he was brooding.  
  
I laughed at him "It nothing" he said dismissively.  
  
"So hows practical magic going?" he asked steering me over to a coffee shop and flagging down the waitress.  
  
I shrugged "It's ok, it's nice working with Alyce" I said not looking at him but Hunter being Hunter who could pick up in my slightest mood mood, well he picked up on it.  
  
He smiled slightly "Are you happy their Morgan?" he asked reaching over and taking my cold hands in his, he brought them to his lips and kissed them. I watched him and brought my hand up to his lips and tapped them gently smiling.  
  
I started giggling, feeling the effect that he had on me and he grinned at me, a big grin "You are so odd" he said lovingly and shook my head, not understanding.  
  
"Very odd" he repeated "But I love you odd," he said  
  
I laughed again and kicked him under the table giving him a look that he returned "Don't start the again you" he warned and he kicked him and I could see mischief shining in his green eyes.  
  
I looked at him, tracing his profile. His smooth brow with only the faintest hint of freckles and eyebrows that arched **(A/N Do you know who I think would be great in playing Hunter if it ever became a movie or something, Hayden Christensen, he was the guy that played Aniken Skywalker in star wars, god he was so hot and he has green eyes in all, O he would be perfect- what do you think? I know that myself when i think of Hunter i always picture him as being something like hayden)  
**  
Hunter was beautiful, he was like a Greek statue, all shapes and planes that was cool with it's own beauty "Hmmm... stop that- your giving me ideas "he said softly and I fought the urge to blush.  
  
Hunter rubbed the pad of his thumb along my hand and raised them to his lips again.

* * *

_Hunter left early this morning; he had gotten a flight at 4 and had left a little before so he wouldn't be late.  
  
It was hard letting him go, I admit it. I wanted to run to him, call out his name and grab him. But I knew that if I did I would never let him go.  
  
I can still smell him on me; can still feel him  
  
Hunter said that he would come back soon, that we would see each other soon and I knew that he meant it. I could see it in the way he looked at me. With love and adoration.  
  
Whenever I am without him I can feel something missing, then when I meet him again, the space is filled, even though I know the happiness, the bliss of being with him cannot last.  
  
- Morgan_

* * *

Authors note  
  
God I'm sorry Saz I wanted to tell you what happened- I'll get to it in the next chapter ok? I'm sorry!  
  
Thanks again guys and **review!  
**


	19. Losing something very precious

A/N: Hey guys. Story's coming along really well and I'm really thankful for all the reviews you lot have given me.  
  
Booklover03: O yeah, Ryan Philippe would be another good one to. I guess probably more so than Hayden since he is a little more tanned than the way Hunter is described. Yeah definitely, he would be really good in the part. But sadly it probably wont become a movie cries since their wasn't really any promise for it to the movie makers. I think they did try to make it into a movie but the offer was turned down. They felt the sales from the book wouldn't cover it I think. You know that it wouldn't do so well?  
  
Actually I think Rachel Weisz from the Mummy and the Mummy returns, I saw that movie last night and thought she would be good in it, would be good at playing Morgan, when she's older of course (Morgan that is, you know for the 15th book?)  
  
Wow... I've gone completely of the point! But ah well, who cares? Hope you like the new chapter!  
  
Billie Joe: You live in Utah? O cool! I might well Email you, but when my Email is back up and running again. I've buggered it up somehow...But O well, I'll try to Email you soon about Sweep! Hehehe! Bye! Review again!  
  
Saz-646: Does it not drive you mad when I do that? Say I'm gonna do something then not do it. I swear I'm not trying to annoy you, but it will get done in this chapter, I swear by it! Yeah it's a same, I personally would have love to see them together in the book but... I well I still love it. Enjoy the new chapter!

**O and when i write in bold further down ( not journal entry ) it is Morgan.**

_And when i write in itlaics that is Morgan ok?_

Excellent!

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Losing something very precious.

__

_It was hard saying goodbye to her, so very hard. I really didn't want to leave but yet at the same time I knew I had to go.  
  
Everytime I think of her, my heart flutters with joy but then I remember how far away she is and a black mass closes over my heart. I called her yesterday when I got of the plane. It was hard to know whether she was happy I'd called or saddened that I had, since it had made it final somehow.  
  
Here's an interesting thing though- I got a call from one of the elders at the Council, they want to see da and me. Da says we should go, but I am reluctant to be with them, knowing without doubt that they will only try to make me see that their way is the right way, when in my heart I know that I have to do it.  
  
I mean in 20 or 40 or 60 years were would we be? Where would the witching community stand? Probably not upright if the council has anything to do with it.  
  
It makes me so angry to think of the faith I had in them, but I was merely blinded by them and I am glad I saw them for what they truly stood for now, rather than later.  
  
They seek power, dominance. They wish to keep us under their complete control, they police us, tell us what, how and when we are to do things. It shouldn't be that way. Isn't being part of Wicca, is for us to see that we must make our own choices? The trouble is the council do not see it that way, and they probably never will._  
  
_-Giommanach._  
  
Alyce has enrolled me with a witch called Laurie Creels. She is a Healer who used to work for the council but retired some 10 years ago. She is to teach me healing techniques. I start classes with her next Tuesday.  
  
Mom and dad hadn't been to pleased though; they didn't want me to devote so much of my time to Wicca when I was in my last year of high school.  
  
"Morgan what's the next title?" asked Alyce and I started, surprised then blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Yeah it's "The real looking glass" By Martin Sheehan," I whispered hardly recognising myself in the think voice then I started dusting myself of.  
  
"Thinking about Hunter?" she asked with her maternal empathy and I nodded sighing slightly.  
  
"He is a lucky boy to have you in his life" she said smiling up at me.  
  
"I just wish I _was_ in his life," I said distantly.

* * *

"You really miss him don't you?" Bree Warren, my best friend said at lunch the next day. She had noticed my mood and had asked what was wrong.  
  
I shifted uneasily and just shrugged my shoulders "Yeah" I said simply and Bree gave me a look to say _we'll-talk-about-it-later_  
  
"Nothing feels right," I said hesitantly and Bree gave me sympathetic look and I felt so grateful to her.  
  
"What are you up to today after school?" She asked taking a sip of her iced tea. Or what appeared to be iced tea.  
  
"Working at Practical magic again till 7 then I'm free, why you wanna catch a movie or something?" I asked support my head on my outstretched arms.  
  
She looked back at me with a smile "Yeah that'd be good- but it would be nice to just talk to- catch up?"  
  
I nodded and then headed to_ American History_, my feet starting to drag.

* * *

"Hey Alyce" I waved but stopped when I saw her face, she looked awful. She was talking to an elderly looking woman with grey hair tied loosely in a bun at the back of her head. She was wringing her hands.  
  
Alyce turned when she heard me call her name and her face kind of blanched "Morgan" she mouthed silently and turned back to the woman who was now almost crying.  
  
Alyce put her hands on the woman's shoulder and whispered something to her, though I couldn't hear it, then she removed her hands and came towards me her arms outstretched and I went forward and we met.  
  
My eyes searched hers "Morgan there's been an incident" she said very upset.  
  
"An _incident_" repeated, glancing at the woman again who was watching my carefully.  
  
"We need your help" Alyce said and my eyes flicked to hers again.  
  
"This is Cora Mudrayach, her daughter is in hospital, she has internal injuries, Morgan there is nothing I can do for her, but maybe you..." she said trailing of and my eyes opened wide.  
  
I gulped but nodded all the same- I couldn't just do nothing

* * *

"Morgan, O Morgan I am so sorry to do this to you, but we have no other choice, she is dying. Can you handle this?" Alyce asked a few minutes after we had turned onto the highway.  
  
I shook my head "I don't know"  
  
She looked at me abruptly then turned back to the road "Goddess"  
  
Finally we came to a stop right outside the hospital and Alyce cut the engine, but as I reached for the door handle she put her hand across mine.  
  
I turned to her" Morgan if it gets too much, get out. Don't go to deep, it could be dangerous for you... for you and your baby" she said after a pregnable pause  
  
I looked at her sharply- she new? He smiled slightly and nodded. But I was glad she new, maybe she could get me through it.  
  
But now I had to focus on the girl in the hospital bed- she needed me now.

* * *

I walked quickly down the deserted corridors with Alyce walked steadily beside me, urging it seemed, me along.  
  
I was trying to block things from my mind. If I had any hope of saving her I would need to.  
  
I closed me eyes and stopped for a moment breathing deeply and when I opened them I felt calmer, more ready to deal.  
  
Alyce watched me and then smiled in approval and took my arm again and led me down more hallways.  
  
I dislike the smell of hospitals. It is the smell of pain, anguish and loss. It feels as though it is all around me.  
  
I took another deep breath and tried to control my fears. I had no idea why I was so scared, it was as though I was expecting something horrible but didn't know what.  
  
_Goddess I have to calm down._  
  
Alyce stopped suddenly and I nearly bumped into he, she steadied me and steered me into the ward and I felt a silly urge to clasp her hand in mine.  
  
The room was stripped of all colour; it was all white. It seemed like there was no air in the room and I gulped trying to get air into me.  
  
There was a girl around my age, maybe slightly older lying on her side in the bed, she didn't appear to be moving much. I looked around.  
  
There were quite a large number of people in the ward, I noticed.  
  
Cora, the girls mother stood over by her daughters left, unwounded side " What happened?" I gasped reeling in shock at her haggard appearance. Her whole right side was bloody and torn it seemed, It was hot, red, shiny and somehow glossy.  
  
I moved closer to the bed and looked at Alyce behind me and she gave me a quick reassuring smile.  
  
Goddess, what I would do to have Hunter here. His calm, rational voice. I just wanted to feel him here.  
  
I reached deep inside my mind to black things out, to release my emotions. I would need a clear head.  
  
It was hard to do it._ Hunter. Practical magic. Mom and Dad. Scotland_. I had found so much there. Learning, understanding, acceptance. Ever since I found out that I was a witch, all I wanted was to be accepted as who I was, not what I was. A Woodbane.  
  
Mom and Dad would never accept me, not when they found out about my son. They would never understand.  
  
Then there was Hunter. My Hunter. My love. I wanted him so much, yet I knew that in the end our paths were too different, our lives where not the same. But he loved me, and in his way, he had accepted me.  
  
I looked back at the girl then and spoke to Cora, standing beside her, patting her hand, weeping, "What is her name?" I asked softly, moving forward to the bed.  
  
The people in the room were completely quiet, and then Cora said quietly, her eyes full of anguished tears said "Clara"  
  
It seemed that like what Alyce had said to me, she was bleeding internally, I could see it even now, but I didn't know if there was anything I could do to help. Clara moaned as if in pain and everyone in the room froze.  
  
I reached out and gently laid my hand to her chest and the other to her uninjured side. Clara moaned again and then she shook slightly with the pain of it.  
  
My heart ached for her, for the pain I new she was going through.  
  
I closed my eyes and sank into midlevel meditative state, sinking in not far, but trying to see what was wrong. What I could do to save her.  
  
I reached inside my mind again searching for suitable spells, images, anything that I could find to help me do this.  
  
Nothing I had would be any good though; Her injuries were too far-gone. Her system just wasn't reacting to the invasion. It seemed it had given up. It didn't want to fight.  
  
I had to make it fight.  
  
I sank deeper into her and then saw what she saw in her eyes, I saw her mothers love for her, her love for her husband, whose name was Martin. I saw how she missed a man called Eoin, and I guess it was her father. He had died when she was 8 years old.  
  
I felt her pain, her sense of loss, of loneliness. She new that she wouldn't survive, she new she was too far-gone now.  
  
I sensed she was a witch, one not very powerful but who had so much potential to grow, to bloom, and to become everything she was meant to.  
  
I had to help her be everything that she could be.  
  
I reached in deeper and I felt a sharp tug to my arm, but like Sarah I ignored it. I pressed deeper and saw that her system was dead. That it had no life.  
  
I pressed further into her, and felt her awaken inside of me, her soul was burning again, and her soul was alive!  
  
I began to feel very nauseous and I became aware of the people in the room, I saw they were coming towards me now, suddenly afraid.  
  
I closed my eyes then turned to them, I felt like I was on fire and they recoiled from me, very frightened.  
  
I looked back to Clara and sank in again, pressed against her unconsciousness, trying to see a way that her soul could go back into her body. But it didn't want to go back into its shell; it was empty now, stripped.  
  
I forced it down into myself and found Clara.  
  
**Clara you must go back- you can't stay with me.**  
  
_Why not, it's safe here, I can't feel pain here._  
  
**But you have to Clara, you don't belong here. I can help you- let me help you Clara**.  
  
_I don't want to go back, it's so much pain. Why can't I stay here?_  
  
**Because it isn't right for you and I'm not letting you go.  
**  
Suddenly I felt her leave and then I pressed with her into her body trying to get her system to operate. But it wasn't  
  
I found her heart and squeezed it, releasing air, blood everywhere, I eased it out and it followed me through her body.  
  
I felt Clara shudder suddenly and then we were separated.

* * *

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I blinked furiously, something wasn't right I could feel it.  
  
Without warning a doubled over feeling cramps in my stomach and as I watched the blood come, I recoiled feeling my whole life leaving me.  
  
The last thought I had before I felt nothing was _hunter_

* * *

Authors note:  
  
Hey guys I hoped you liked that chapter so **review!  
**


	20. Loss

A/N: Yay! Chapter twenty is here! Wow, the story's gotten so long already! A well, I hope you like it so far and you'll keep reviewing.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Booklover03: God I don't know **ponders** Hmmm.... O do you remember that girl in eh - O fly away home, she was in X men to, she played Rogue I think, she would be good, Good question actually, do you have any ideas?  
  
SaMmY: Hello! You're a new name! Find out all answers in this chapter! But no Morgan didn't die, _never!_  
  
JadeMoon: Don't worry about the America question, no pressure! Well I wont tell you if she had a miscarriage or not but I swear it is written (I actually have it written now I'm just writing the responses to the reviews, so it definitely is written) Thank you!  
  
Mystic: _Aw!_ Thank you so much! Don't be scared it'll all work out (in the end anyway) Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: **Comforts with a big hug** It was bit unexpected wasn't it? Even I hadn't seen it coming till I wrote it. O you gave me an idea with the story, the whole Hunter feeling it thing, and it worked really nicely so I wanted to say thank you! Yeah it's going to be pretty bad for her in this chapter then further on- more bad news. O dear...  
  
**Thanks again guys, so I just thought I'd tell you that Morgan is still 17, not for long though, it's about mid- august now and her birthday is in November right, thought what date is it? O do any of you know when Hunter's birthday is? I think it happened in the middle of Spellbound, so that would make it what? December?  
**  
**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter twenty: _Loss_  
  
The pain in my stomach increased and I doubled over, seeing white light before my eyes.  
  
I was paralysed by the shock of it, the horror of it. The room was utterly still, no movement at all and suddenly I cried out again as the pain became more constant.  
  
_Goddess, goddess what is happening to me?_  
  
"Morgan" Alyce said from a distance, the sounds around me had dulled, had muted, and I could hear my own heartbeat loud in my ears.  
  
I looked around me, to the shocked faces and started to tremble with tremors of shock.  
  
Everything around me went dark and I could no longer feel the pain inside me. It was as though I was losing part of myself.

* * *

The light hurt my eyes as I woke, I stared around me blearily, utterly numb. I couldn't take anything in. But I could tell something wasn't right with me. I could tell something was missing.  
  
Wondering what I was doing here I sat up looked around me. The room was still, stale almost, like something had died or had been rotted through.  
  
My eyes opened wide as I remembered the pain, the shock, the feeling of loss and my eyes felt like whirlpools.  
  
I clutched my stomach and cast my senses. My baby. _My son._  
  
_Where is he?_  
  
I searched and I searched but I found nothing. I couldn't feel his heartbeat, couldn't feel is presence inside of me.  
  
_Goddess, what had you done to my baby?_ I cried, panicked.  
  
_Please no, please give him back to me, don't take him away, not my baby, not mine.  
_  
My world ripped away and all I could see was grey, all I could hear was my own strangled, frightened sobs.  
  
_No, not my baby, not mine._ The words swan around in my head and I tried to make sense of it all.  
  
_No. No, please don't do this to me. Not me. Not my baby._  
  
_Please_, I begged then the world went dark around me again.

* * *

_I never thought that I could feel so much pain, never thought I could miss something I had never even seen, but I did. I felt like I had lost a part of myself. I have often thought about that time in my life, the moment that I lost my first child, my son. Not many knew of him, just Hunter, Alyce, and myself. He became just a loss to Hunter, but for me, he will always be a part of me. Wherever I end up. _

_-Morgan Niall, High Priestess of Belwicket.

* * *

_

**I felt something today; I felt something fade, like some light had been blown out. It's such strange feeling. An unexplained feeling. I will call Morgan later just to put my mind at rest. I know I am being silly, but I can't help but feel something is off, that something horrible has happened to someone I love. Please let everything be ok.  
  
-Giommanach.**

* * *

3rd person Pov:  
  
"I have never seen such a powerful increase in energy. Where did it come from? This girl is unlike anything I have ever seen, her power is unlike anything I have ever seen." A woman with brown hair, that was shot through with grey, She was heavyset and appeared to be a midwife.  
  
"She shouldn't have gone so deep, she knew the price she would have to pay. And now she has lost her baby" Alyce said holding the sleeping Morgan's hand, caressing it gently. She new this kind of loss herself, and the old witch felt so much sympathy for this girl. This girl who had lost so much  
  
"Does she have family, the father of her baby, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, he travels a lot, His name is Hunter Niall" she said not looking at the midwife, Morgan's face creased and Alyce felt her heart ache for this girl. She had come to know Morgan as a good friend and now she felt that part of her would be lost forever.  
  
"We will need to find him," the midwife said leaving the room silently.  
  
Alyce didn't look or move as the midwife left, just stared at the girl in front of her, already feeling her loss.

* * *

Morgan's Pov:  
  
It was dark when I woke, so dark I felt frightened. I looked around me and tried to let my magesight kick in.  
  
I couldn't think; I was all over the place.  
  
_My baby.  
_  
I put a hand to my stomach and cast my senses again trying to find something, anything to show me I hadn't lost my baby.  
  
_Please, give him back, not my baby, not mine.  
_  
I erupted into sobs, unable to hold them back  
  
_Goddess, **Jesus**, someone- help me please._  
  
I cries till I though I had made myself sick, until I had nothing left in my to cry for.

* * *

**It's Morgan. I got a call from Alyce to tell me that she was in hospital that she had lost our baby. She was healing someone, a daughter, another woman's child, and another woman's problem. Not Morgan's. She saved that life only to take another. I never thought I could have felt this type of pain. I know I have lost my son, but I fear I might lose my soul mate as well. I will never forgive myself for it.  
  
-Giommanach.**  
  
"Morgan you have to eat _please_- you have to" Aycle said desperately to me, but I didn't care, it would fill me and I only wanted my baby inside me.  
  
_But he was gone. My baby._  
  
I stared in front of me, knowing I couldn't cope. I needed Hunter. I needed him so badly.  
  
I erupted into sobs and Alyce comforted me as I cried for me, for Hunter, for our baby.  
  
I shook my head and pulled away "Please leave- I cant be here"  
  
"Morgan you need to eat- you need to" she tried again but I turned on my side and curled up.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked the wall and I felt movement behind me, as if she wasn't expecting something that direct from me.  
  
"He's gone Morgan, sweetheart- he's gone"  
  
Hearing the words spoken to me with such certainty broke my heart all over again.  
  
I hugged myself  
  
_Hunter I need you,_ I thought desperately, calling him to me.

* * *

Authors note:  
  
O god I am so sad after writing that chapter. I'm in floods here! I actually didn't know what way to write that chapter, but you gave me ideas in your reviews (I cant remember who but thank you!)  
  
Cheers! Bye!


	21. I'm here for you

A/N: Hey guys, Hmmm... Do I have anything to say? Eh... O yeah have you guys seen _Troy_, O dear god! Eric Bana and Brad Pitt, not to mention _Orlando Bloom._ It was very long though, like three hours but I didn't care, my three favourite actors all in the same movie! O the possibilities!  
  
Thanks to:

Billie Joe: It's because i'm a horrible person, i'm sorry though i just didnt know how else to handle the storyline, keep reading it's great hearing from you,O and thank you so much for what you said about my story being the best, that was so sweet! I really dont deserve it though.

JadeMoon: Ah so it is in December, i'll just make it say... the 22nd? I'm interested in absolutely everything, thanks so much for the information! I havent heard of the OC, what's that but i love the simpsons, there brilliant and you know futurama with Bender, i love him. O yeah bags are in in Ireland, big time but i'm not a great dresser (when i say that it means i'm a know hoper!) but i have a Dooney and Burke bag though, it's really nice.I hav'nt heard of the CBS network, we have sky one, RTE and BBC 1 and 2 and some others. I love all the same music actually, especially linken Parl, there my favorite, O and evenescense, them too. It's so great you get to go out on dates my parents wont let me go unless i'm with friends or i'm back by like say... 9 that night or something, what about you?

I konow the Newlyweds showm do yoy watch that? But i havent heard any of her music come to think of it. Oooh have you seen Troy? That's my favorite film so far, I love it (or more prescisly i love Eric Bana, Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom)

_OMG Brad Pitt!_

Saz-646: it was really sad wasnt it? I just had to make it melodramatic an' al! I hope you like the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: I'm here for you.  
  
**To be loved by someone is an amazing feeling, to know without doubt that they love you more than anything is something so precious to me. Losing my son was one time in my life I will never forget, a time that will stay with me forever.  
  
-Morgan Niall, High Priestess of Belwicket.**

* * *

Morgan Rowlands lay still on the bed where she had fallen asleep three hours ago, her breathing light and shallow as if she were dreaming.  
  
The light comes in through the window as dawn breaks.

* * *

Morgan's Pov:  
  
My eyes opened to a pair of eyes so familiar to my own, green eyes, gentle eyes that I know so well.  
  
Hunter smiled at me and I blinked hard, unsure if I was still dreaming " Hunter?" I asked questionably and he smiled again, not saying anything, he just brushed my hair away from me face.  
  
"O Hunter" I said clinging to him and he held me to him, hard.  
  
I started to cry "Shush, I'm here, I'm here" he said rocking me against him.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hunter," I sobbed and I could feel his shock.  
  
"Sorry for what? This isn't your fault," he said kissing my temple.  
  
"If I hadn't had gone so deep with her, it wouldn't have happened. Its all my fault" I cried closing my eyes, a sobbing into his shirt clad shoulder.  
  
"No- it's not, it's not," He said and he rocked me again. I could feel my heart breaking.  
  
He held me as I cried, as he had done so many times before, he said nothing else, just held me.  
  
Only held me.

* * *

Hunters pov:  
  
Goddess what has happened to us? I asked myself numbly. How could I have let this happen? I should have been here, been here with her.  
  
"Hunter I know what your thinking but Morgan will get through this, she will, I know she will" Alyce said to me, but I hardly heard what she was saying.  
  
I put my head in my hands "Will she be alright?" I asked  
  
"She will need you, Right now she needs you more than anything."

* * *

Morgan's Pov:  
  
Hunter took my hand as we walked through the park, it was a beautiful day, but it felt weary to me.  
  
"Morgan?" Hunter asked stopping and putting his hands on my waist, looking down at me.  
  
I looked up at him, and my eyes fixed on his, nearby a squirrel stopped in front of us and rose up on it's hind legs but as I moved towards him, he scuttled away, his little funny tail bouncing.  
  
I sat down on the bench and sighed deeply, not knowing what to say, not knowing if I could say anything at all "I know that your upset about the baby Morgan, I am too, but we have to look to he forward not dwell in the past" he said looking directly at me.  
  
I nodded numbly, not really taking it in "I feel so inadequate" I said blankly, and that to me did make sense.  
  
I had felt inadequate all my life, with Bree, my best friend because with her I was just a shadow, someone who her other friends put up with because she was my best friend.  
  
Then my parents, all my life I had felt like I was on unfamiliar territory, like I was so different from them- which I turned out to be in the end.  
  
And then... and then with Ciaran, my biological father, he had shown me what to be apart of something meant. But being apart of that big of a something had come only at a price- me-or more precisely my unusual powers.  
  
I had so much wanted to be strong like him, confident and charming, it all came so easy to him. But not to me. I was who I was and I could never be any different.  
  
Even with Cal I had felt this way, in some ways not good enough for him, like he was doing me a favour by choosing to be with me and not some other girl and I had always felt inadequate because of that.  
  
Hunter though, was different. He excepted me as I was, he loved me as I was and I loved him for that, because I knew that no one would ever love me that way, or how much as he did.  
  
But still at sometimes he had wanted so many things from me and I hadn't known how to give them to him. I had wanted to be his all, his everything, as he was mine.  
  
Hunter grasped my hand tightly as he watched the memories run through my face "I know it's hard" he said and I believed him. He had been through so much pain it was hard not to believe him.  
  
Hunter's fingers twined with mine and he rubbed the pad of his thumb along my Claddagh ring "You will always be my all, my everything. No matter what happens to us, no matter what comes up against us, Morgan please know that. I will always be here for you, you have only to ask for me," he said leaning in and kissing me gently.  
  
I tried to ignore the hot tears burning my face.

* * *

_Watching Morgan go through pain is like I am experiencing it myself, I see it in her eyes, I see it in her every movement, when she frowns, when she laughs even when she looks at me.  
  
And knowing there is nothing I can do makes me feel helpless, helpless to do anything to help the one person I love and who I need so much.  
  
She doesn't say it, she would never, she wants to be strong, but sometimes to let it go is needed more.  
  
I will be here when she needs me and I always will be.  
  
-Giommanach.  
_  
**If life were meant to be easy, we would not struggle, we would not cry, we would not laugh, we would know that in the end it was meant to be.  
  
-Arthur kindle, scholar, dated 1810.**

* * *

Authors note:

I found that quote in a book somewhere and it just stuck in my head for that chapter, I think it's really nice so I just wrote it in.  
  
**Anyway keep the reviews coming guys the nexchapter is going to be very hard for Morgan.**  
  
Next chapter: With Hunter gone Morgan decides she needs to see Ciaran needs to know why he did what he did to her. So she goes to the rest home in Ireland and meet up again with Colm, Katrina and Powel and once again sees her father. What has happened to him? How will he react t Morgan? Find out in the next chapter it's going to explode!


	22. Who am I? Part one

A/N: Hello again guys, thanks for all the reviews with this story, I hope you like it!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
AUtHiStIc: Email it is! I write soon when it's up and running, ok?  
  
Bubba Bub ba: O that was so nice! Thank you!  
  
Corrie: No sadly I am not Cate Tiernan. Cries, you really think that though? Aw thank you!  
  
Annie: I liked it to, I actually read it somewhere, though I cent remember where exactly but it just stuck in my head.  
  
Alexsis: The best you've read, _really?_ Wow. Yeah she misses Hunter but if he were my boyfriend I would miss him too!  
  
JadeMoon: I know it was, I just couldn't help making it so emotional! OC sounds really good actually, do you watch it yourself? The Simpson's is on Sky one everyday at 7 o clock, I love it too. Yeah I have heard of MTV, it's really good; I watch it most days after I come home from school. I have other TV programmes to, the ones on Coras Cable are BB1, BBC2, UTV, Channel four, RTE12, Network 6, sky one, TV3, Sky news, Cartoon Network. I think that's it, but you can get loads more on satellite. I can't believe you are actually aloud to date when you're so young. My parents say I have to wait till I'm 17 at least and they wont let me go out with anyone till then, so unfair! Yeah I don't like Jessica Simpson much myself, she seems like a bit of an air head (no offence to her) you know? The things she comes out with? I loved troy, but yeah it did get a lot of different reviews, some liked it some didn't, I guess it depends on the person really. O yeah Orlando is very popular here, like over there, a real heart throb, I really didn't see what was so great in Lord of the rings but then I saw Pirates of the Caribbean and... wow! I saw the hulk myself and it wasn't really good, but I do love Eric Bana so I gave it a chance. O and Brad Pitt? Hmmm... (Enough said I think) I keep asking you so many questions; do you have any?  
  
Thanks again for all the info!  
  
Billie Joe: I really don't deserve it but thank you anyway, you're so nice! Yeah it would be great to talk about American culture, I know so little about it. I love Rock music myself, like Evanescence and Linken Park, they're my favourites. Yeah I think I would be devastated if I lost a baby, I can't imagine what it would be like, torture probably. Who is the head of your govenerment? Like over here, we have the Taoiseach and the Taniste (There in Irish)  
  
JessicaShade'sWiccaside: Yeah it was so sad, wasn't it? Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Saz-646: No he isn't going to like it at all, I know from the books that she goes to see him, but there wasn't much said as to what happened when she was there so I hope I do it justice.  
  
**Thanks again guys. Now on with chapter 22!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: Who am I? _Part one.  
_  
The sky was a shade lighter, but when I felt the raindrops on my face I felt confident that the darkness the misery, the pain would last much longer than I could ever realise.  
  
What had it all been for? Maeve having me adopted, herself being burned to death by her Muirn Beatha Dans, my father Ciaran.  
  
The silence around me fell deep into me, locked away into my soul. The rain beat down onto my face and I started to cry, to sob unable to hold it back, unable to stop the flow.  
  
In the darkness, as it pressed in around me I realised, I had to know, I had to know why I was the way I was. Why it seemed I could do no right.  
  
It was who I was and who I will always be.  
  
The sky above me was ringed with Black- like my heart. Black, cold... and tired.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up it was light out and my clothes were dry.  
  
I sat up almost stiffly and put my head into my hands, feeling completely lost within myself "I though I would find you here" someone to my right said suddenly and I whirled.  
  
_Hunter._  
  
"You found me," I said, knowing deep down that I new he would.  
  
"I found you," he repeated, quietly coming towards me, twigs snapping underfoot, sitting down on the cold bench beside the Hudson River.  
  
I looked sideways at him once then twice but he caught me looking and reached over to take my hand.  
  
"I help you get through this, I'll do whatever I have too," he said gently caressing my palm and I smiled at him, a small smile.  
  
"Why does it always have to happen to us?" I asked feeling hollow, almost alien.  
  
I heard Hunter sigh beside me "I don't know Morgan, I really don't know" and he leant over to me and put my head against his.  
  
"I love you," he said closing his eyes.  
  
It was all I needed, but the day would come when I would need so much more.

* * *

**To know true pain is suffering, to suffer is to know true pain, and to know pain you must first know why you suffer.  
  
-unknown writer, dated 1700's.  
**

* * *

_I don't know why I am the way I am. To figure it out could take a lifetime. I just know that I have to know why I am the way I am.  
  
What have I done so wrong? Am I a bad person?  
  
Nothing ever was the way it should be and I have no idea why. I don't know what I should do anymore.  
  
There is only one person who knows those answers, only one person that could look to me and say them.  
  
Ciaran, my father, my worst enemy.  
  
-Morgan Rowlands.  
_  
"Could I have a return ticket to Ireland please?" I asked quietly trying not to wake my parents. They had gotten back pretty late last light since they had been at Opera dace show.  
  
They knew nothing of the baby, new anything of the miscarriage and I wasn't going to tell them. I couldn't see that loom on their faces, the look of disappointment and pain.  
  
Hunter was still in America till this weekend, he hadn't wanted to leave yet but I had told him he needed to go, knowing it would only get harder. He had protested but I had made him see he had to go soon or I feared I would never let him go from me.  
  
I know he hurts as much as I do. He is just better at hiding his true feelings than I am, but I can feel he is bottling it up, he wants to be strong for me.  
  
"And where are you heading miss?" the woman asked me, breaking my thoughts.  
  
"Oh Ireland back to America" I said, closing my eyes for a moment, not knowing if I was doing the right thing or not.  
  
"Okay there is a flight leaving tomorrow at nine, okay? Tell you name to the hostess and she'll give you your boarding pass and ticket"  
  
"Alright" I said  
  
"Do you have a credit card?" I thought.  
  
"Yes" Thinking I could use dads, I didn't think he would mind since I hadn't actually thought to get one till know.  
  
"Alright, thank you for calling" she said and then the line went dead  
  
I put the phone down and stared at my walls. Goddess what would I say to him? What would he say?  
  
He was the father I both loved and hated.

* * *

Authors note:  
  
O god so crap, and so short! I'm sorry guys it's a two part. I'll have the next one up tomorrow for you, I promise.  
  
I thought it would be easier to do it in two parts so I could spend most of the next chapter with Morgan _"talking"_ to Ciaran.  
  
**Anyway review guys even though I know it was crap.**


	23. Authors note

A/N: I am so sorry the last chapter was so short, though ironically I think it was the one with the most reviews! Very weird, but thanks guys, its always a pleasure!  
  
O have you noticed that Fanfiction.net actually seems to be highlighting words in the stories? Or maybe it's just me. I don't know... _anyway,_  
  
Thanks to:  
  
BookLover03: Yeah she is, I have always thought she would when she felt she had to and when I read that Cate Tiernan had said that she did, I went along with it. I don't think Hunter will be all that pleased actually, you'll find out why in this chapter, all I will tell you is brace yourself!  
  
Sara: The best story you have ever read? Wow... that's all I cam say too. I love it when people say that! Not that I deserve it but thank you!  
  
MeyganSky: Hello! You like the name ha? It's something I had wondered about myself actually and one of my friends asked me if maybe I could do a story about that period of time, so I did! The story is very emotional but like the title of the books "sweep" it is very emotional for Morgan. As much as I adore Cate I think you are right in that the descriptions she gives do leave you wondering, and for me, a little bit confused. O gods what do I like? Well I practice Wicca, I'm a hereditary witch since my dad is a witch himself, though my mum is Catholic, I go to circles a lot with my dad but there just a tiny bit boring, but I do love being surrounded by that. Mostly I hang out with friends, I love to read. I read absolutely everything I can get my hands on, and I love going to the cinema too. How about you? What do you like to do?  
  
I completely understand revision, I am leaving school this year so I am starting my exams soon, in fact next Wednesday **(eeep!)** Thank you for the compliment- and please keep reviewing!  
  
Ryley Ada/ Piper girl 2003: I can't help them being sad, it's like a sickness with me, and I am just so cruel!  
  
Saz-646: o yes it was, I was in a terrible mood yesterday and I probably shouldn't have wrote**=D** It's odd that it was so short but I had the idea in my head for it and then I forget a lot if what I was going to put in the new chapter... I'm sorry! Can I ask what's lol? I read that all over the place and I have no idea what it means! Enjoy your holidays! Let us know how you got on!  
  
aUtHiStIc: Hmmm... email? O it's Rhiannanstarcrazedeircom.net. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Actually guys since the update is so long I have had to put the actual chapter onto a separate chapter so...**


	24. Who am I? part two

Chapter twenty-three: Who I am _ part two._  
  
_I cannot believe Morgan! She rang my late last night after I had come back from a meeting with da. I had been talking to the other witches about how we should go about over reining the council, there is to be a vote among the witching community, we will be judged and tried by the witching elders, our motives and ourselves. We have sat with Council members and they have made it clear that we are not wanted, but it is not that that is troubling me now, it is Morgan, my love, and my insanity. She said she is on a flight and she is going to Ireland, to a rest home to see her father, Ciaran. I couldn't believe my ears when she told me. I am so afraid for her, he will do something awful, I can tell.  
  
I can't bear to let her be hurt anymore; I don't think she could take it.  
  
-Giommanach._  
  
It was raining I stepped out into the terminal; the sky had turned murky grey, almost like it was mixing with the clouds.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment but then opened then almost immediately, someone was calling me.  
  
I turned around and saw Colm Byrne standing over by the west gate waving an imperious hand at me, beckoning me to him.  
  
I took a deep breath, trying to release the tension that had built up inside me then I reached down for my overnight bag and made my way through the thickening crowd.  
  
"Hello Colm" I said as I neared him and he smiled when he saw me. The smile instantly vanished when he saw my face, and he came to me, his eyes asking a question I new would be too hard to answer right now.  
  
"Are you alright Morgan?" he asked as he steered me out of the noisy building and into his waiting car. I prayed to the goddess to give me strength for this, to give me the strength to face my father even after what I had done to him.  
  
And it had been me, it had been all me. I was his daughter and no matter how evil he had been, and probably still remained I should have had a daughter's loyalty to him. But I had destroyed him by my actions, by my own guilt that I had to stop him before he himself; destroyed himself- or someone else did it for him. He had been evil, I told myself fiercely, you ad to do it; he would have hurt other innocent people if you hadn't.  
  
For all Ciarans faults- and there were many- he was still my father, and I knew that without doubt that he would fell no love or compassion for me now, not after what I had done.  
  
I had betrayed him  
  
_I had lost him._  
  
Thinking of Colms question, a simple, everyday asked question, made me think, made me wonder if anything in my life would ever be all right. Could I someday be free of all that is haunting me? Would I someday be able to know without doubt who I was?  
  
My Birth father was the only person who could tell me, since my birth mother could not, he was the only one that could show me who I truly was, and why I was the way I am.  
  
_Why I had lost my baby._  
  
I just hope I was strong enough to pull through it at the other end,  
  
"I'm fine," I told Colm faintly, not really believing it.

* * *

"Here we are," he said and I looked up to an old fashioned, small cottage with red brick walls. It was a beautiful, old Victorian style cottage that practically glowed with power.  
  
"Is this..." I asked wonderingly, I had sensed something oddly familiar in the house, like presences, a remote felling of a place that I would call home.  
  
Colm Grinned at me and shook his head "yes this is were the original Belwicket held it's circles. "he closed his eyes "can you feel them- they are still here, working their own magic" he said and I smiled at him, lost in the feelings that this place, this cottage had awoke in me. I felt a sense of peace here; of understanding and acceptance that made me feel warm in a way I could only feel when I was with Hunter.  
  
_Hunter... O best not to think about him, not now anyway.  
_  
"Morgan?" Colm asked again holding the door open for me and waiting with raised eyebrows almost amused.  
  
I smiled at him again and he smiled back "Come on, Morgan, mum and dad want to say hi to you" I nodded and took a last look around me, taking in the live oak tree planted in the ground with the names of all the Belwicket members stencilled into it.  
  
I smiled again and followed Colm inside. The house was just as beautiful as the outside. It has a cream and brown colour on the walls and it had wooden floorboards going through it.  
  
The ceilings were low, maybe only 6 or 7 feet taller than myself with windows set high up in the walls, were the sunlight streamed in.  
  
Colm poked me gently and nodded to the kitchen and he took my hand and led me into the brightly lit room.  
  
"Morgan!" Katrina said jumping up and coming towards me, she gave me a big hug and Powel smiled at me behind her.  
  
"Let her breath Mum" Colm joked and Katrina let me go, however reluctantly.  
  
"Its wonderful to see you again" she said and Powel asked.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, to eat?" he asked started to get up but I shook my head, feeling suddenly exhausted.  
  
"You look so tired Morgan, are you ok?" she asked as she led me upstairs, it was a small cottage but it was very beautiful.  
  
The were three room up there, but I didn't take in much of anything else, I was very tired suddenly.  
  
"I'm fine- just tired" I knew she could tell it wasn't the whole truth but she didn't ask any more of me, just smiled and pushed open a bedroom door.  
  
"If you need anything just ask, you have only to ask" she said and I got the feeling it was a double meaning. I smiled gratefully and felt and odd urge to hug her.  
  
Katrina though looking worried gently waved goodbye and disappeared downstairs, I heard murmured voices but I was too tired to eaves drop.  
  
The last thing I remember was my fathers face as his life and his magic left him. It was a mixture of remorse, anger and pain.  
  
And it was what I had caused.

* * *

My visit wasn't till noon the next morning and I really didn't have a lot to do till then so I decided to go for a walk around.  
  
It was a surprisingly good day; the sun was high in the sky and the clouds shone brightly above them.  
  
I miss Hunter, the suddenness of the thought surprised me and I gasped feeling a sense of longing and passion at just picturing his eyes, his smell, and his touch.  
  
I had talked to him last night, but it had been kind of stilted, he was still angry with me, but not angry enough that he didn't say he loved me.  
  
It was the only comforting thing I think he could have said.  
  
I wanted to hear his voice again, just for him to tell me it would be ok, as he had done so many times before.  
  
"Daydreaming again?" the voice startled me and I let out a little shriek, then I found out it was Colm and I smiled to myself.  
  
_Such_ a joker, honestly. He had attended the school in Scotland over the summer like me, but not for the same reason, he had failed in some of his classes and Katrina had practically dragged him over to the school. That was what Karalee told me anyway.  
  
He was a really nice guy, one you could be really comfortable around. " Something like that" I admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
"Why... well how come you're here anyway, mum said you were visiting someone- short visit," he said glancing over at me once then hastily moving his gaze back to the ground.  
  
"I'm- well I am going to see my birth father" I said wincing again as I thought of Ciaran.  
  
I honestly didn't know what I would find when I got there, I had though a lot about it last night. I hoped he was at least still in one piece- so to speak.  
  
I know he will be angry, hurt at what I had done to him. But I really didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Your birth father?" he asked running his hands down his grey corduroys.  
  
I nodded and bit my lip, not knowing how to put it into words "Yeah- he – well he had his powers stripped a few months ago and well-  
  
"Yeah I heard about it from mum, I'm sorry, did- did you know him?" he asked appearing to not really understand my relationship with my father. Whether it was a good or bad relationship  
  
"We weren't close, I just- I guess I just need to se him- to talk to him" I said starting to feel unsure.  
  
He nodded and kicked a rock out from underfoot "I understand, a lot of people didn't like him, what about you?"  
  
I almost walked right into the oak tree "Em... well I don't know really"  
  
I had so many mixed feeling about him, so many I thought I would never work thorough them.  
  
At one point I had wanted his approval, his acceptance and his love. I had so much with my family. But not acceptance, with them I was odd, unfamiliar; I wasn't related to them by blood like I was to Ciaran. He was my blood link and he could help me figure out what it was I wanted, why I was this way.  
  
He was the only birth parent I have ever known; he would know things about me that I could never understand. He could make me understand. But I didn't know if he would want to be a part of something that had betrayed him.  
  
"Colm sensing my discomfort said "you don't have to tell me" and my head jerked up.  
  
" I do" I assured him "it's just hard with someone like my birth father"  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he opened the gate that led to the grounds of the cottage.  
  
"He wasn't what I thought he was "such an incredible understatement "he- he didn't care enough about me to care," I said feeling the pain of it all over again.  
  
"I don't understand" Colm said running a hand through his thick black hair.  
  
I let out a breath "When I think of my own father, I think of love, warmth. When I think of Ciaran I think of hate, malicious lies and deceit. He didn't care about me at all, he just cared about himself, not me, not anyone."  
  
"But?" Colm pressed, and we came out to a garden, it was just coming to bloom, the flowers were starting to come out to the light.  
  
The was a path between two rows of a garden that must look wonderful in spring, when they are fully out. It was bursting with energy and growth. Almost vibrating.  
  
The sun overhead blazed down onto me "But- I guess I do love him, and- he had loved me in his own way, whatever that was. I really didn't understand him, he- well I just didn't understand his reasons"  
  
"His reason for what?" he asked looking over at me, almost with sympathy.  
  
"For hurting the people he did. A lot of people think he deserves what he got, but really, does anyone deserve that?" knowing that Ciaran didn't have much of an existence without magic crushed me. He had nothing else. Nothing else to gain what it was he wanted to gain. I don't think he would think his life- or what remained of it- was worth living at all.  
  
"But you did love him though- I mean in the end, he is still your father" Colm said and I nodded absently, coming to realise that Colm was right. I did love him. I knew I possessed a lot of what he did. That he and I were in actual fact, very much alike.

* * *

"Did you have a good walk guys?" Katrina asked as we came in the back door, the wind had started to pick up and it was quite cool outside now.  
  
I nodded sweeping the hair away from my face; I looked at the clock _10:30 am _  
  
"I guess I should get going soon," I said almost sullenly.  
  
"Would you like some company?" Colm asked and I could have hugged him.  
  
"That would be really great" I said sounding very grateful and Colm nodded and poured himself a mug of tea, then held out the pot in an offering to me. I shook my head and smiled faintly feeling really content.  
  
"When is your bus?" he asked taking a sip and I pulled out a straight- backed wooden chair.  
  
"_11:10_" Colm nodded and smiled at me, trying to lift my spirits. I felt like I was going to a funeral.  
  
We waved goodbye to Katrina and Powel who were out doing gardening. They both smiled warmly and Katrina took both hands in mine.  
  
"Come back soon- it had truly been our pleasure" behind her Colm rolled his eyes and laughed to himself shaking his head at his mother.  
  
Katrina turned around and gave him a playful clip over the head "Mind your manners you, dear boy," she said but she smiled at him affectionately.  
  
Colm and I exchanged smiles and then we were out the gate and heading down towards the bus station.  
  
It would take us about half an hour to walk, I guessed.  
  
We didn't talk much for the first few minutes but then I said "Are you sure you don't mind coming along?"  
  
Colm laughed "Of course not, I haven't got anything better to do" he mocked and I laughed. He really new how to make a person laugh, he swung for a branch above us and he actually caught it.  
  
Colm was only about 4 inches taller than me, that made him just 5'10 and that was fairly small for a guy, but he was very muscular and Karalee liked that in guys.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again and I looked over at him.  
  
I nodded and we turned around the corner to the bus station, it was fairly big with 7 or 8 buses already parked there.  
  
Colm looked at me again and took my arm then led me to the terminal.

* * *

The bus ride went by really fast, I guess we were both deep in our own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly we were in Carlow and I started to feel really nervous, I didn't know what to expect, or what to say to him.  
  
"Hi dad, tell me why did you save your own skin instead of mine?" or maybe "What am I? Why am I the way I am? Was I not good enough for you?"  
  
I looked over at Colm and he smiled back at me. I could feel he new I was nervous.  
  
I looked out the window again and took a deep breath.  
  
_It was now or never._  
  
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Colm asked watching my face but I shook my head, now that I was here I felt this was something I needed to do myself.  
  
Colm understood without my saying anything "I'll be outside, witch message me if you want me" he said sitting down on the stonewall opposite the building.  
  
It was such a sullen building that desperately needed paint. The flakes were peeling off from all the bad weather that Ireland had been having recently.  
  
I walked inside slowly and walked up to the desk, but I nearly lost my nerve and ran out the door again "Hi- I'm here to see Ciaran Macewan" I managed to choke out.  
  
"And who are you?" the curly haired nurse asked.  
  
This was hard to spit out "I'm his daughter -Morgan Rowlands"  
  
I swallowed hard and bit down on my lower lip "All right, would you wait right here while I get the head nurse?" I nodded ands stood silently as she went through the double glass doors at the end of the room.  
  
I looked around me feeling almost dazed, the room seemed to swing in and out of focus.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in. Could I do this? Could I go through this, with my father? The father that had killed my mother.  
  
The curly haired nurse came back in and with her she brought an older witch, a very motherly looking witch.  
  
"This is Mary Reilly, he is he head nurse that is in charge of Mr. Macewan," she said and I nodded looking at her.  
  
"You must be Ms. Rowlands," she said coming over to me and shaking my hand.  
  
"Were is he?" I asked feeling almost sick.  
  
They both exchanged glances, then the head nurse said "He upturned his room this morning, and did himself some serious damage, he is outside now and we have only just managed to calm him down I'm afraid" she said looking to me.  
  
_O no. Ciaran what have you done?_  
  
"Can I see him?" I asked and they exchanged glances again.  
  
Finally they both nodded and the nurse said, "Yes- but please stay at a safe distance Miss. Rowlands, he is very dangerous an upset at the moment- his wife was here only the other day and is now on suicidal watch" I nodded, holding my breath, Grania had been here? What had she wanted?  
  
The head began to walk towards the door and I followed her and it seemed to my like I was walking in slow motion.  
  
I_ didn't know if I could do this. I wanted Hunter so much._  
  
She held open the doors and I came face to face with my father.  
  
And for all I thought I would expect, it was nothing like I had predicted.

* * *

Authors note:  
  
That was part two! Whew! God that was long! Well I hope it made up for the last chapter and I will have part 3 up in the next few days, okay?  
  
**And as always review, review, review!**


	25. Who am I? Part three

* * *

O guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while again, but my cat, Monty, died a week and a bit ago and I really haven't felt like writing since then.  
  
Anyway I'm back again but with Exams and all I wont be able to update frequently for the next few days anyway but by next weekend I should have a couple more chapters for you.  
  
O also I'm going away on the _28th _and I wont be back till _mid July_, so again the updates will be fairly irregular.  
  
**Well, not with that out of the way...**  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Keira Neightly the second: Yeah I guess I have a good few reviews, but you can never have to many! I'm talented? O thanks, I don't think so, but thanks. Em yeah I have three stories on this site and I write for Fiction Press too. I deleted my _Harry potter_ one because it needs a bit of work, I just wasn't happy with the way the story was going so I am going to take a while to figure it out again then I will put it back up again for you all.  
  
I get stuck on what to write a lot actually, but I just go of the computer for a while then give myself time to think then go ahead and write some more. I'm sorry it's taken a wee while to update- I am sorry but I couldn't help it!  
  
Saz-646: Yeah it was very long wasn't it? Ideas came into my head while I was writing and I couldn't stop! You will see how it will be worse in the chapter, I wont give anything away. I'm glad you had a good time on holiday, I can't wait for mine. Thanks for explaining about the Lol thing I honestly didn't have a clue. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
aUtHiStIc: Yeah you probably have read it, I just changed a couple of the paragraphs, Sorry I didn't say anything, I forgot too when I posted it up again. Well here's part three and I hope you like it!  
  
MeganSky: Wow, that is confusing! You practice Wicca? O same here, my dad is an heredity witch, my mum though is an catholic so I guess I'm pretty mixed to, not that I mind at all! I really don't, Catholics and wiccans aren't that much alike in beliefs but they do share some similarities. You play Guitar? Really? I play Piano, I have done since I was 7 or so, I love it. Yeah same here, I love watching films and reading. What's my favourite film? Hmmm... I guess... at the moment it would be troy; it's a great film. I saw pearl harbour a few weeks ago, it was so sad I thought.  
  
**Thanks for the review and enjoy the new chapter!**  
  
JadeMoon: Don't worry about it, I new it was you anyway! The most popular TV Shows I guess would be Angel, the Simpson's, Futurama, The Gilmore Girls, Eastenders and all the other soaps, eh, don't know really, those would be my favourites. The is others to on our cable newwork that I like to but I cant think of their names!  
  
Singers... Well linken park, Evanescence, Britney spears (who personally I hate, Christina agulilera, Beyonce (is that how you spell her name? I'm a terrible speller) Usher, Kelly, Kelis, Ashanti (she's really good at the moment (and loads of others I could go on forever)  
  
Do you like Football? I hate it, well I play it sometimes but I don't really like watching it, it gets a little boring sometimes, you know? I have heard of the super Bowl, have you been to one? Whats a triple crown? They threw pennies at the horse? God, talk about animal cruelty! That must have been awful. Horse racing is very popular over here; people go to the bookies and bet on the horses. My grandad does it I think but you have to be over eighteen so I'm a bit stuck there! I have never tried surfing myself but it's supposed to be fun, is it?  
  
I wanted to ask, what age do you have to be to drink? Is it 21? It seems so old to me, over here you can when you are 18 and you can drive then too, at what age can you drive at?  
  
**Enjoy the new chapter!  
**  
Moira Deane: I like that name! Hehehe! I'm sorry again that it took so long to update, I wasn't really up to it.  
  
Alexsis: Yeah I do three stories on this site, you can check them out if you want to, it would be great. I'm the best? _Really?_ O thank you!  
  
Booklover03: Thank you! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter twenty- five: Who am i? _Part three_.

**People do what they do, not because they feel they must, but because in their heart they know what is right.  
  
-Arthur Kindle, scholar, dated 1820-1830.  
**  
_She is the cause of this, she is the cause. I feel nothing anymore. Not the wind in my hair, not warmth or satisfaction. It has been dampened, dampened to the point that I do not know myself anymore.  
  
Maeve would laugh at me. Would pity my shrivled self as to what it had become, a shell; unable to feel. Would never believe I had sunk so deep. All I feel is hatred, so much hatred for my unknown daughter. I thought she understood, I thought she would see. She was too close-minded; she will never see what I have seen. Never feel the power I have felt, the exultation of it. I will never forgive her for what she done to me. My unknown daughter.  
  
Never.  
  
She is no daughter of mine.  
  
-Neimhidh.  
_  
The garden was lined with flowers, all kinds of flowers that were only just beginning to bloom.  
  
I had thought so much of my father until now, thought so much about what he would have been like if he had been a proper father. But he had never lived up to any of my expectations.  
  
Not ever.  
  
He had always done what was best for himself but because of who he was I had overlooked it, and so had Maeve it seemed.  
  
My mother must have known what he was like, must have realised his charm, his nature, yet it had not stopped her loving him. And it had not stopped me from believing he could be a real father.  
  
But there he sat, utterly immobile to the beauty around him, it seemed he had created a space around him. That neither air, presence or love could enter. It was almost as if he had shut himself away. Far away were no more harm could be done onto him.  
  
I closed my eyes, feeling very frightened, unsure yet knowing I had to see him, that even now I owed it to him to explain.  
  
I looked at him again and almost recoiled at the hatred in his eyes, the malice that in hi eyes he could only keep. His magic was gone, everything had been taken away from him, I realised.  
  
He hadn't moved since I got here, I didn't even know if he could even sense another's presence- probably not, I thought sadly.  
  
His magic was stripped, so was his soul. For everything that Ciaran was and for everything he had done, he could never be that person again.  
  
And _I _had done it to him.  
  
But it was for his own good to, he would have gone on, with having kill me, to cause more pain.  
  
I wonder would I have done different, I mean in a way I had stopped ciaran from hurting _me,_ and so had he. He had chosen his life over mine. Yet hadn't I done the same thing?  
  
I had destroyed my father, left him with nothing. Not even memories of what he was, or had been. Only thoughts, images as to what formally, the leader of Amyranth had been.  
  
I gulped and looked to him again. He hadn't moved yet. He was still sitting were he was, in a hunched position, sort of crouched in on himself.  
  
His eyes were closed and he looked terrible, it was something I hadn't noticed when I first looked at him.  
  
His hair once so rich and full was now thinning, almost white in colour. He was rocking now, mumbling to himself oddly.  
  
"O no, o no" he whispered almost in pain, recoiling in on himself more, he shook his head vigorously and I moved towards him slowly.  
  
"Father" I said reaching my hand out to touch him, but he screamed suddenly, his anguished shouts filling he garden, and I froze, unable to move my hand away.  
  
He screeched and fell on to the ground.  
  
"Get away dog Witch, betrayer of me! Get away! Get away from me. Don't come near, you don't come near.!" His hands gripped his hair and tugged at it, causing strands to come loose.  
  
His body shook with suppressed sobs and he cried, he cried from loss, from pain and horror.  
  
I reached out to him again and he fell into my arms, weeping with everything he had left in him. It frightened me to see him this way. What had happened to him.  
  
The ciaran I new had always been in control, had always known what to do, he had always known the answer. My own father was the complete opposite of him, they were so different and yet at one point they both loved me.  
  
Though for Ciaran a slightly different agenda to his love for me.  
  
He had always been calm, rational, a trait I lacked. He was everything I would have given to be, everything that would lake a daughter proud if he had not been from the dark side.  
  
His hate, his malice, greed and hunger for power had corrupted him into someone I had feared and respected.  
  
But as he cried in my arms I wondered if Ciaran was always as he seemed or was it just now, with his magic had been stripped from him that he was this way. Or had it been there since the beginning? His normal, loving father side, a side that I had never seen in him till now. But he had still been my father and I love him for what he was, not what he could have been.  
  
He shook again and appeared to fall into himself weeping in loss and I too began to cry, for both of us. For us both, had lost something we thought we couldn't be without.

* * *

****

**Fear causes people to do the unimaginable. It is fear that drives us. Fear that fuels us and in the end we are all who we are, made by fear of what he have come to know.**

**-Arthur Kindle, Scolar, dated 1800- to early scripture in the 1900's were it was last written**.  
  
_( A/N: I Love this guy, I found his book while we were cleaning out the library and fell in love with it all over again. My gran had given it to me and I love it)  
  
_Ciaran kept his eyes to the floor, not moving again, I sat beside him looking at what I could of him- or what was left.  
  
"Why" the words were so soft I could hardly hear them but as I did my heart ached.  
  
I looked into the shadows near the lake for a moment feeling how they cloud everything.  
  
I frowned, "I had to- I didn't have a choice" I said and he looked at me sharply and for a moment I saw him- I saw my father.  
  
"We all have choices Morgan- but for some of us... choice is the hardest part to start with" he said and he sounded almost normal, like a father who is giving advice to his daughter on her first date. The colour seemed to drain from his face then and I could see that he had lost his personality- it had seeped out through his eyes "No, No you must leave- go now, don't look at me"  
  
He looked away from me and shielded me from his gaze- he couldn't look at me. He moved away and shook again, I thought he was mad.  
  
And maybe he _was.  
_  
He grabbed me and shook me "you" his eyes seemed to bulge as if seeing something only he could see "you are her, you are her, she did this to me, she did it, she did. I was her father, hers and she did it to me. How could she, how could she" he wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed.  
  
I looked on, knowing I had lost him forever. That I would never know him as he was, not ever.  
  
I broke down then and I cried for him, for all the people I had hurt and who he had caused pain to. But I cried for me too, I cried for his loss and my own. He was who he was and so was I.  
  
I loved him but I could never be a daughter to him.  
  
His daughter had done this to him.  
  
**Pain is felt through those we love, and when they suffer, we do too, we suffer for what he have done, for what they have done and what we know will come to pass because of it.  
  
-Arthur Kindle, Scholar, dated early 1815.**

* * *

Authors note:  
  
A very emotional chapter I think but I loved writing it because I love that sort of thing. It's cool to write. Anyway again I am so sorry for the long wait, I hopefully will get another one up soon for you but I am going away in two weeks so.... I wont be updating then. But alas guys it is summer! So I will be writing loads more then and I have some stories I want to post up for you all to see.  
  
**One I will do is Morgan's married life to Colm but I have to think about it and how I am going to write it- it's not very action packed! If you have any ideas email me or review- both are good!  
**  
Goodbye for now guys.


	26. My father

A/N: I am_ so_ sorry for the long wait. I really am. I'm only back from Spain about 3 hours and I just wanted to get this up. But never fear I'll be updating a lot more frequently now. Yay!  
  
My reviewers- Thank you!:  
  
Forever sunshine: Thank you, I really miss Monty, he was 6 years old and I will really miss him. Gives big hug in thanks Thanks for what you said and enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Cameo667: I'm sitting here reading what you just wrote and I fell like crying. Thank you! Aw that was so sweet wipes tear away  
  
Insert huge sniffle here. Yeah I trued to stay away from the original theme that cate herself writes by since I wouldn't get confused, I used her characters and her written view of what happened to them but not the themes, I love cate to much to just go on with what I think she would write so I leave it up to her if she would like to writer another book to fill us all in wink wink I'm as good as cate? Wow... ... That's all I can say- thank you! I love writing emotional stories- I'm a right drama queen I can tell you and I'm glad it's not over the top- though you might think this chapter is- god! Thanks!  
  
JadeMoon: Hello! good to hear from you again. I loved Angel especially when it first came out. I can't tell you I was addicted to buffy for that main reason- didn't watch it after that though. smiles devilishly Hehehehehe!  
  
_Anyway_... ... now that I've done that.... Yeah it ended, I was so sad though I don't think that it ended very well, in truth I was very disappointed with the last series, it just didn't feel like angel anymore. Did you watch it at all? Futurama is still going here, though they're re- runs. But I still love bender! Eastenders is like a soap opera. Em... like Corination Street? Emerdale? It's set in England. Have you not heard of it? Kelis is from the UK yeah, Ashanti has been gone for a while but she was popular when she came over on tour, I went to see here in Dublin about... 2 years ago? I can remember really, she was good though not brilliant. What is the difference between soccer and American football? I know you can touch the ball in American football but that's about the size of it. Yeah I like to play Soccer but u have to be in the mood, you know? I tried surfing once, needless to say it was a disaster- enough said. You should give it a go if you can it's a lot of fun if you can stay upright! Enjoy the new chapter"  
  
Witchyliz: O hello a new name, I'm so glad you like the story. I'm actually laughing at being called a wanker- I like your honesty! I didn't put the baby into the chapters so much because I knew she was going to loose it therefore I didn't want it to be a really big deal to the readers when she lost it. I'm sorry about erm... ... chapter 5, yes they were in a restaurant; I got confused and wrote the wrong thing- sorry!  
  
Samantha: O you can drive at _16_? I always wondered why the hell Morgan could drive. Thank you for the review!  
  
aUtHiStIc: No I don't have a hotmail account, Good idea though I should get one! Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Darke-MacEwan-witch: I hope to the goddess I spelt that right! I am going to do another story completely different from this story, don't worry it's still about 4 years till lovable Hunter dies- I wouldn't do that to you! I am going to do another story with Morgan married to Colm but it has nothing to do with this one I was just letting you know.  
  
Saz-646: Yeah I would like to write about what happened to her after Hunter died- I have that planned out already! Lets just say... ... it won't be pretty. Thank you so much for the ideas. I'm back actually from holidays, I was in Spain. Salou, it's near Barcelona. Enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Alexsis: I am so sorry for the long wait, but it's hear now. Enjoy it and review again!  
  
**A/N: O guys just to let you know a lot of what happens in this chapter will be about Ciaran and it's kind of emotional so- just to warn you!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six: My father.  
  
**For a person to face their deepest fears is in itself their greatest fear. And in order to face this they must be able to face the unknown.  
  
-Arthur Kindle, scholar, dated early 1800's**  
  
I don't remember leaving the hospital. I don't remember much of what happened. What I do remember is the look on my fathers face as they took him away. He had shouted my name, pleaded with the sanity he had left to plead for.  
  
This was not the way I had remembered him. Ciaran was strong, charming, in control no mater what the situation. But that Ciaran was gone. It seemed to me that he had lost the will to live. But what did he have to live for? Why would he want to? He had no magick, no purpose, and no goals. His coven was a disaster without him; I had heard that no one had come up to take over its leadership. That in itself would have angered Ciaran, knowing he could never be what he once was. Knowing he had lost everything he had once taken for granted.  
  
And he had taken it for granted. His power and his greed had consumed him until he could not be anyone's father, let alone mine. My life apparently had not been good enough for him. Neither in life nor death would he forgive me now.

* * *

"Morgan?" Colm asked tentively, he was sitting on a nearby bench. "I'm sorry," he said his eyes shining with pity and I sank to the grass with no forewarning, I just collapsed unable to stand up any longer.  
  
I felt movement and knew Colm had sat down next to me "What have I done?" I whispered almost numb. I could still see my fathers face, his words of hatred and pain for what it had come to between us.  
  
What have I done? I have destroyed my father? O goddess _what_ have I done?  
  
Colm put his arm around me and I started to sob, my whole body shook and I almost was sick with it. With everything. With all that I new would stay with me forever.  
  
"You did what you had to, you hadn't any choice," he said and I looked up at him. Choice. What would I know about choice when I always seemed to make the wrong ones? My choices always ended up in someone that I loved getting hurt.  
  
Choice was the one thing in my life that had caused me the pain that I had injured. I had made choices that at the time I had thought was for the better, because there was no other way around it. Because it was what I _had_ to do. The one parent I had left I had destroyed. I think death would have been better for Ciaran. For he had no cause to live for now. And what it said about me, his daughter?  
  
That I am no better than he was and that I could never be anything else but what I was now.  
  
And that I myself didn't know.

* * *

The ride back to Colms parents house was quiet and I was grateful to Colm since I really didn't feel like talking.  
  
It didn't stop him from glancing sideways though. I had the feeling he wanted to say something but then thought better of it and closed his mouth again.  
  
The sun seemed to fill the sky and I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I sighed.  
  
"Thanks Colm- for coming. I'm so glad you were there. I don't think I could have gone in at all if you hadn't of been there. And I probably wouldn't have made it far when I came out" I said and he smiled slightly still keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. He glanced at me slightly and smiled again.  
  
"It was hard?" he asked in was of a huge understatement. I felt the urge to laugh, goddess knows why.  
  
"It was horrible- but- I'm glad I did it. I needed to" I went on "I felt... I don't know I felt that I owed it to him. You know, to explain why. I don't think it made much difference to him though, He still hates me," I said closing my eyes.  
  
"He doesn't hate you," he said softly and my eyes snapped open, unwilling to myself I had heard that I stared.  
  
"No matter what you think he thinks of you, or for what he himself thinks about you he doesn't Morgan. No matter what a daughter does to her father know this Morgan they could never hate them. He is your father and before it's to late he will remember that. I know he will. Ciaran was and will always be a menace to himself. I think he hates himself more than he hates you"  
  
I shook my head "I don't understand"  
  
"Ciaran has done a lot he isn't proud of. I know everyone says he is evil but can we be so sure? I mean he can't have always been that way. He loved your mother and you can't be evil if you are capable of feelings like that. What he did makes him cold, a murderer, yes but after everything he is still your father. You're the one thing he did right. And probably that is what he regrets most. That he acted the way he did towards you" he looked over at me again.  
  
"I know it hurts to have your father say those things to you. But I don't think it's all you think it is. Maybe he does feel sorry for what he did, not just to the people he killed and hurt. But to you too. I mean above all else he hurt you too- and your mother -and you and your mum were the only good things in his life. Maybe you were his reason deep down, you and your mother and now he knows you have given up on him You think you betrayed him -When you really did what any loving daughter would do for her father. You gave him another chance to feel. And that is why he hurts now. His pain makes him confused and he doesn't know what he is anymore- if he ever did." His words swam around my head and I struggled to make sense of it.  
  
I sighed "Maybe that's true. When did you get so good at this?" I asked  
  
He shook his head, obviously bemused "Get so good at what?"  
  
"At reading people?" he shrugged and pulled into the driveway. He cut the engine.  
  
"Don't know really. He's a lot like you. I know you don't want to hear it- but he is" he went on when he watched me flinch at the thought.  
  
"I don't think I can forgive him for what he did. Not just to me, but for all he did to the people he hurt, the people he killed. I mean he did so many horrible things I just don't know what to think. I know he's my father but he has a completely different side to him. A dark, horrible side that I know I have to. It 's in my too- to be like him. To do the things he does and in his eyes that was what would have made me his daughter and now look what I did- I through I back in his face" I said  
  
"I don't know why, I don't think anyone can but I know this that no mater what both of you feel you still love each other and I know that despite everything he did, he wished you could have been his daughter- and maeve's too I guess" he said watching me  
  
"How could he have killed her? How could he watch her die? His Muirn Beatha Dans?" It was so weird to be taking about Ciaran like this. It was as though he was dead. Though maybe in his eyes he was.  
  
I sat back against the warm leather of he car "It's unthinkable. I guess he just wanted her so much he couldn't bear to see her with anyone else. He killed her because he couldn't let her go. Wouldn't have killed himself though- that was how selfish he was. How volatile and greedy" I said closing my eyes again, near tears.  
  
I heard Colm sigh "A day will come Morgan when you will be glad you did what you did- and he will to" he opened the door to the car then and I sat there for what must have been over an hour... ... thinking.

* * *

**In order for someone to understand why they do the things they do, the must first understand themselves. Not why they do it but what has led them to do it. What has made them they way they are. Not why, never why. But saying that is a lot easier than understanding that. **

**Arthur Kindle, scholar, dated late 1850's ( He died that year, I think he was only 70 years old)  
**  
Authors note:  
  
Wow, now that was long I can tell you. Worth the wait? I hope so. Please review!


	27. Beautiful Love

A/N: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I just haven't had any time lately since I started at my new job. I wish I had more time. But sadly I don't. I will though be updating when I can- so never fear the story will go on!

Replies to all of the reviewers are bellow.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: Beautiful love.

_I can see her smile, her laugh, and her passion. I feel her wrapped around me holding me in a tight embrace; Saying without words that she never wants to let me go. But I am here, and she is- there. I miss her. I just want to be with her. But when is that going to happen? I mean I love what is happening with the new charter at the moment. It's incredibly exciting but also slightly daunting too. I just wish Morgan were here. I wish I could smell her skin, kiss her hair. I want to see her eyes and know that she sees mine. I want to see her._

_-Giommanch._

_Hunter. Every thought I have at some point comes to him. Where is he? What is he doing? I long to see him. I long to hold him. But he is not here. When will he be? I have to trust I will see him soon. I know he has his own life to lead. His own path to follow. But how can we be together if out paths lead in too very different directions? I want our paths to come together. I do, more than anything. But what does it say when they don't?_

_- Morgan._

"Sixty six cent change- thankyou" I said quietly as I gave a skinny teenage girl her change back. I was due a break soon- then I would call Hunter. Ask him to meet. It had been almost two months since I had seen him last and everyday I longed to see him.

Alyce came through the battered orange curtain with a tray with two mugs balancing on it and smiled at me knowingly "Hunter?" she guessed and I smiled somewhat grimly.

I sighed, "I just miss him- we haven't spoke all this week because he wasn't allowed outside calls. It's hard not being able to hear his voice" I said then blushed realising what I had said.

But she smiled and handed be a mug of peach tea "I know what it's like to be in your position- it's hard not being able to see him. Let alone talk to him. My husband. Anthony. He died nearly eight years ago now and even now I still miss him. Like he's away on holiday or something. I know what its like to want to be with someone and not being able to be with them. It happens to the best of us" she smiled and then moved off to a customer that had come in and was browsing in the divination section.

I looked around me then lowered my eyes to my ring finger on my right hand seeing the silver claddagh ring Hunter had given me. I turned it over I smiled remembering him as he gave to me. Full of hopes, dreams for our future. Would there be one? Right now it didn't seem to be one. I had to trust Hunter. Trust him enough to know that when the time was right we would be together.

For always.

* * *

When I got home that night the lights in my house were off and I felt an odd sense of relief- I just didn't feel up to talking to my parents or Mary K. Having to plaster on a big fake smile and say I was fine and everything was well. Both were untrue.

I sighed again and looked out to the sky outside. It was fully dark now with all remaining sunlight having been claimed by the darkness. I covered my face with my hands as I spotted the heap of brochures on my dressing table. College application forms were due in December and mom was considering every college in the try state area.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly. What should do? My life was with Hunter and he was- everywhere. I couldn't just go to college and let it be at that. I wanted to follow Wicca. I wanted to build a life with it- and with Hunter. But both my catholic parents would be upset- more than they are already. I just didn't know what to do.

_Wicca_ or Christianity?

Hunter or _my parents_?

Choice. How I hate that word. All my life contained was choice. Why couldn't it be simple? I though but I was answered by my inner witches choice. Nothing is ever simple. It will never be simple.

With Hunter came Wicca but with my parents came Christianity. I would give anything to please both. But I know my life and love were with Wicca.

And it was what I wanted. The trouble was my parents would not see it that way.

* * *

I was at dinner – Mary K's inedible concoction when suddenly the phone rang and quickly sensing it was Hunter I dived for the phone clearly startling my family.

"Hunter?" I asked a little breathlessly as I walked out of the dining room and upstairs to my bedroom.

"Hello love, how are you?" he asked and I felt a familiar warmth seep through me at hearing his voice. I could almost see him smiling and it left a song in my heart and I smile on my face.

"I'm- I don't know really" I said knowing it would be useless to lie to him. He would know I was immediately.

"What's wrong? You seem- funny." He said and I sat down quickly on my bed. I looked around me not really seeing anything stopping again on my silver claddagh ring. It looked strange to me yet as familiar as my own arm. I didn't know what I could say to him. Nothing that wouldn't make him worry anyway.

"Morgan?" he asked concerned. He sounded almost fearful. His voice was hitched, controlled. Yet I knew better. He was feeling what I am feeling. A sense of longing and desire, mixed with sadness.

"Hunter." I began but stopped. I didn't know what to say. How do you put something so hard to explain into words? _Hunter_. All I could think was Hunter. I could hear his laugh. I could feel his passion, his desire as if it were my own. I could see how much it would cost us to love each other the way we deserved to be loved.

"I can feel something's wrong. Please tell me. I'm worried" and he sounded it from what I could tell from his voice.

"I love you" was the only thing I could think of to say. Something's very wrong I felt Hunter think.

"I love you too," he said very slowly. I didn't know what he was thinking then. I had no clue.

"I'm coming to see you. I cant take it anymore" he said suddenly and I was too shock for moment to reply. I had never heard Hunter talk like that before. He sounded almost fed up.

"What?" I asked knowing that I couldn't be possible for him. When the New Charter held meetings, members where taken to a secret location where they couldn't leave unless authorised or when proceedings had finished. Hunter sounded resolute.

"I am coming to you. I want to see you. I need to see you. I can't stand not seeing you any more, I have to see you," he said huskily.

"I need to see you too." I said and I could almost see him smile. That smile I loved so very much. It was the smile I yearned to see.

"I know something is wrong with you. We need to be together. I'm taking leave from the charter to be with you. They have given it to me- however reluctantly- and now I am free to go" he said, he seemed to be waiting for me to say something, anything.

I felt overwhelming happiness then, one of the very few times I had felt so happy. I saw bright colours before my eyes I was so happy. Hunter waited for me to speak. He always waited for me.

**Love is kind. Love is patient. Love is all things beautiful. It is not unkind or cruel. It holds no bounds. It is happiness, in and out of itself.**

**-Arthur Kindle (A/N: This was the last of his works that was printed and it is by far my favourite)**

"Your coming?" I said and Hunter laughed then said softly."I'm coming. I will always come, you know that"

"When will you be able to go?" I asked feeling happiness take me over completely. I felt dazed.

"Soon. Tonight soon. I have caught a last minute flight from the airport in- well probably best you don't know where. I tell you all about it when I get home to you" He had always told me I was where his home was.

"I should be there I would say at around two in the afternoon. But the flight might delay but that wouldn't keep me from you. Nothing can." He said and I blushed knowing what he was hinting at.

"I can't wait to see you," I said

"I've missed you so much" he replied. He sighed, "It's always to long inbetween times," he said.

"I know" I whispered, "...I know"

* * *

Third person point of view.

Hunter Niall was unprepared for the attack. His hold all fell to the ground as he was jumped upon by a five foot 6, brown haired girl. He laughed breathlessly holding her to him tightly determined not to let her go. Never again. Though sadly he knew he would have too. But not for now. Now he was with his soulmate. His muirn Beatha dans for a week.

Morgan clutched him tightly about the neck and pressed her face into the crook of his neck smelling him. He laughed again at her.

"Oh Morgan" he said almost in wonder, in awe. He closed his eyes basking in the happiness he felt. He was back in the arms to which he belonged. The person he loved more than anything in the world.

Morgan laughed with him. So thankful he was here. So thankful.

* * *

Morgan's point of view

_Hunter. Hunter. Hunter._ The name ran in a constant rhythm in my head. All I could think of was him. And here he was in front of me. Real before my eyes.

He grinned at me as he put my down on the ground but didn't let go. He bent and put his head into the crook of my neck smelling me. He nuzzled my neck and kissed it lightly.

His hand reached up to cup my face and he leaned into me and I responded immediately clinging to him with everything I had.

The kiss went on and on but neither of us showed signed of relenting. Instead Hunter's hand crept up my back holding me to him and kissing me more urgently.

My hands caressed his arms helplessly and he almost purred in contentment. His hand then went to my neck holding it and pressed me gently. And still he kissed me. Still he held me.

Finally he stopped, unable to speak I laid my head against his chest and he rocked me gently. Hunter was here. He was with me. I don't think I had ever felt so happy as when I was with him. Of when he had his arms around me showing me a love I could be sure off.

"I take it you missed me then?" he said with a big grin. I nodded my eyes on his. He bit his lip and leant down again to my ear. "I have missed you too- more than you can know. More than anyone could ever know" he said then kissed my ear gently still rocking me within a secure embrace.

Happiness is this, I thought. Only Hunter could make me this happy. Just to see his face...

In Hunter.... I found everything I had looked for.

* * *

"Where are you going to go now?" I asked as we walked out hand in hand to the arrivals. Hunter looked sideways at me with a raised eyebrow and I almost giggled but caught myself just in time.

He pulled me too him kissing my temple and wrapped his arms around my waist "Well- there's a BB nearby in Thornton. I thought maybe you an I could stay there for the week" I was so excited about the fact he was staying for a week that I momentarily forgot the fact that by the way he looked at me and what he said he wished me to be with him there too.

It didn't take long to sink in "O hunter. My parents." I said and he looked saddened for a moment.

"Maybe we could talk to them. I just want to be with you. It's been so long since we were last together. I don't want to miss a minute without you while I'm here. I don't know when we can be together again" hearing it so blunting sent a sharp pain to my heart. Hunter seemed so sad at the reminder that my parents wouldn't allow it. But I would try to win them over and if not- if not I walk out of their not caring if they will let me back in or not. I wanted to be with Hunter and they couldn't stop me from being with him.

I sighed and stopped Hunter beneath one of the flight boards "I'll try to talk them but I just don't know what they will say. Probably no." I said saddened. I couldn't miss a minute of the time Hunter was here. A week. A full week to be with him.

Alone.

We walked to my car as we were. Entangled and even when we reached it Hunter didn't seem to want to let me go. He moaned as if in pain. "How long is it to Thornton?" he asked, his fingers appeared to be twitching and I smirked to myself. Men.

He let go of me long enough that when he got into the car I dragged him to me and kissed him again feeling his fingers touch me. How they moved, how they felt to me. How it felt to be touched by him.

I moaned and heard him do so too. He grabbed the front of my pea coat and pulled me to him even more, if it were possible. He stopped suddenly and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes closed he licked his lips, appearing to be savouring the taste.

I laughed at his expression and he opened his eyes and I saw that familiar spark of mischief and desire. I forgot myself in those eyes.

I leaned my head against his again feeling that I would never get enough of him feeling dread to the time I would have to give him up again. He was like a drug to me. It caused me to relapse when you saw it again. It was inevitable. Like fate, I guess.

I pushed away those troublesome thoughts of him leaving again and focused on the here. The now. It was what I had now and I just wanted to be with him for however long we had. I didn't care. As long as I could see him I didn't care.

"Goddess. I'm addicted" he joked and I slapped him slightly on the thigh. The mischief in his eyes intensified till it appeared to be burning.

"Hmmm... ... Feisty" he said looking at me in that unmistakable way. I blushed- again. _Dweeb_, I thought. What else to lovers do? Play Scrabble? **( A/N: If you play scrabble with your boyfriend I apologise for the offensive line there, but I couldn't help it!)**

"I don't care what we do- as long as you with me" he said reading my mind as he so often did. I ran my hand down his cheek and rubbed my nose along his. He kissed my nose then my mouth and we were kissing again.

I really needed to go to rehab.

* * *

Hunter was indeed staying at the BB in Thornton. It was a nice place. Not that I paid much attention to the scenery outside. What was inside my white whale of a car was much more interesting.

Hunter kept stealing sidelong glanced at me but when I looked over at him he would turn away. I know this because I was doing it myself.

We both looked at one another at the same time and out eyes met and held.

"Road" he said with amusement and it took a moment for what he had said to me to sink in to my elsewhere brain.

I wrenched my attention back to the road. Suddenly Hunter laughed, he probably couldn't hold it in any longer. He sobered soon enough though while he looked at me. He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek and I am almost ashamed to say that _again_ I blushed. _What _was with me?

Shaking my head Hunter put his arm across the back of the front seat and gave a big yawn

"Are you tired?" I asked surprised. It must have come out in my voice since he grinned at me and I could hear clearly in my head.

_"Not that tired_" I blushed again. _Dweeb. Dweeb. Dweeb_.

"So- what have you been up to lately?" I asked trying to bring back some normality. He gave me a very pointed looked before grinning at me. I knew he had heard what I had thought and I fought that urge to hide my face it was that red.

I kept my attention on the road trying not to blush even more when I felt Hunter's hand creep up to rest on my thigh.

"Your beautiful when you blush" he blurted out and he looked embarrassed he had said that. I was startled but not that much. I love everything about him. He too thought that way about me.

"Really?" I said doing a little teasing of my own. I made a left turn to quickly and it made him lean towards me. He stroked back the hair that had fallen over my eyes.

We came to the BB in a few minutes and Hunter looked ahead of him – for the first time- and saw the house that was owned by an elderly woman in her late 70's. She didn't have much need for a big empty house so she had letted it out the rooms within in and she now catered as a BB to tourists. It was a big house with I had heard not to many visitors.

Hunter got out and before I had even got round to unbuckling my seat belt he opened my door. I unbuckled it and he offered his hand to me winking at me devilishly.

"Ms. Rowlands" he mocked

"_Mr._ Niall" I said sarcastically and he grinned again at me. Where was the landlady?

He kissed me once and then grabbing his holdall he led me through the old wooden doors into the hallway. To our right a woman in a flowery white dress stood to greet us. She waved and bustled over to us. Hunter still kept my hand in his. I didn't think he would ever let me go for the time he was here.

He swung our hands together and talked in quiet tones to the young girl "I'm sorry my mother couldn't meet you- but she ill and I said that I would come here to meet you and give you your key. Here. Yours is room 5. There will be breakfast in the morning between 6 and 9 o clock. Or you can have it later if you wish" More blushing. I have to stop it. "Just call down to the receptionist, she will be down later. She's just had to step out for a short while. Oh and dinner is included in your stay. Do you have any questions? Your staying till next Monday yes?" She asked and Hunter nodded.

"Yes I am. No questions except would it be okay if my girlfriend were to stay with me?"

The girl nodded "Sure, that's no problem" she smiled kindly at us. "Have a good stay and we will see you in a week" Hunter and I both smiled as she left then looked at each other.

Hunter took my hand without a word and led me to the staircase. I felt like I wanted to remember this moment forever. Hunter was looking back at me with curious eyes. He smiled slowly as what I thought seeped through to him.

"I do too." He said. I smiled and looked down. Hunter put his hand on my chin to stop the movement. He smiled from the corner of his mouth and he ran a finger along my bottom lip before looking into my eyes again.

"Come with me" he said taking my hand once again as I was bombarded with images of him. His scent. His hands. His voice whispering to me. His love. His fierce sense of protection and honesty.

I was about to turn to him so he could open the door when he pressed me up against the door. I think he just couldn't help himself any more. Neither could I. Seeing him here. Being so close to him did amazing things to me. Crazy things.

**(A/N: Warning: Rated! Suggested things happening here! If you don't like that sort.... Ahem.... Of ... _thing_ then don't read. I don't want to upset anyone.)**

I leant into him and clasped my hands about him pulling him closer. I smiled against him and felt him do the same. His hand rested against my back under my purple shirt. My legs wrapped instinctively around him. Hunter murmured something against my lips then leant in again capturing my lips with his own. Hunter ran his hand down the door still kissing me, holding me tight. He moved against me.

I held his face away from me in my hands. Sure of what he wanted and what I wanted too.

He looked into my eyes, breathing hard. He then turned to the door whispering. "Dereach beir del uluh" and the door popped open. Since I had been leaning against the door I kind of fell backwards but Hunter Caught me, his arms encircling me and pulling me flat against him until we were touching from chest to head to toe.

I held his face in my hands as we kissed, wanting him now more than ever. I wanted to touch him. To feel him touch me.

I unbuttoned his white shirt and eased it of his shoulders running my hands over his chest and back. He moved me backwards and we stumbled slightly but it did not break our kiss. He pushed me backwards and slowly moved to be on top of me. Our kiss had been broken. He looked into my eyes now like he saw the whole world hidden in them.

He rose up from me bracing his hands on either side of my head looking down at me. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and rose up too. Hunter just stared into my eyes for another moment then laid his hand on my shirt pulling it over my head.

* * *

We never did sleep last night. We stayed awake talking of all the things that had happened to us over the past two months. Hunter was braced on his elbow on his side looking at me lovingly- as he often did.

I pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen over his green eyes. His hair had grown quite a lot. He obviously hadn't bothered to cut it. It now rested in tousled blond waves to the base of his neck. It just made him even sexier than he already was.

He cocked his head to one side and ran a hand up my arm caressing. Like a man warming his hands at a fire.

"I love you" he sad suddenly as if just to say it gave him solace.

"I love you too- I always will," I said moving closer to him, laying my head on his chest. He stroked my hair till I at last fell asleep.

* * *

Arthurs note:

Now that was a long chapter. Goddess. I just felt so bad since I hadn't updated in so long. I've been at this computer for the past 4 hours. My back I so sore!

Please review- even though I don't deserve it!

Witchy Liz: Don't worry. I like how you're honest with whole wanker thing. Maybe I am a bit of one. Who knows?

Saz-646: I know the author's note was long. To many things to say. This wont be as long but the story sure as hell is! I don't know what I was thinking! Yeah Holiday was great. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

aUtHiStIc: You _guess_ it was? Cries

Nah I'm joking. This one actually is one of my favourites. Maybe, yeah it's my favourite.

I don't think Morgan will visit him again since I don't think she ever did. I wouldn't wan't to see him again if he was my da, would you?

JadeMoon: I _love_ Angel. I really liked Vincent Kartheiser in it. You know he played Connor? I had an... What would be the right word? ponders... I guess _obsession_? with him and it has not abated. Goddess. American football I so complicated. Soccer seems so easy in comparison. Tis a real pity you haven't heard of Eastenders it's really good. It's been around since the late 1950's. Coronation street is even older I think. No I didn't hear of the shark attack on the girl. 13 years old? That's horrible. My heart goes out to her family. Sorry about the long wait smiles sheepishly. I just don't have a lot of time anymore. I started at a new job. Do you work? Do you like it?

Thanks for the reviews guys and i hope you enjoyed that chapter. I will try to update soon.


	28. Bound together and united

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update- I'm bad- what else can I say?

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Bound together and united.

(Third person point of view)

Pale light came in through the parted curtains bathing the room in purplish almost neon light. Morgan lay awake looking at Hunter. His even breathing told her he was deeply asleep. Looking at him, the steady rise and fall of his chest, now made Morgan smile at the expression darkening his handsome face. His hair was all over the place and his relaxed features only added to the image of innocence and calm.

Morgan's smile widened as Hunter pinched his nose up in an irritated manner that she had seen many times before as a stray piece of his longish hair went into his green eyes and on his nose. She moved her hand to his face. Mesmerising him. She traced his face wishing she could imprint him on her. Wishing she could always be this close to him. Knowing though, that it was only for now. The present. She would leave the future up to the god and goddess, she told herself. She liked living in the present, she told herself. It how life should be lived.

Things never seemed simple when it came to their relationship. The present was all they had.

Her fingers tucked the wayward strand of hair behind his ear and he turned slightly towards her, into her touch and his hold tightened around her.

Morgan reached over him and traced the smooth skin from his forehead over his nose, down to his lips and then to his jaw. Morgan didn't notice Hunter smile. Morgan brushed one finger over his lips and noticed a small white scar there. Over in the right corner, near his bottom lip. It looked old and it seemed funny to Morgan that she had never noticed it before. She leant down onto Hunter more and he opened his eyes slightly peering at her but she didn't notice his amusement until she heard the sharp intake of breath and laughter.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked in mild bewilderment. But Morgan could tell he was teasing. She smiled at him and he smiled back. An equally loving smile that spoke more than any word could have expressed.

Hunter sat up then and stretched arching his back and grinned a wicked smile at Morgan as he caught her looking. "Where did you get that scar near your mouth- I've only just noticed it" Morgan asked instead, effectively changing the subject before she blushed.

Hunter brushed the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb and a funny look passed over his face. Like pain only more complex. Too complex. Morgan waited.

Hunter turned to face Morgan and whispered slowly his face closing in on itself "It happened when I was sixteen. My Uncle. Beck. He caught me and Linden in the fields near our house. It was when we had tried calling the dark forces to get information on mum and da. He came. Storming. Raging. It was awful. We trashed. Well he hit. I acted like a drawstring puppet. I never understood my uncle and I don't think he ever understood me." Hunter watched Morgan's face waiting for reaction. He hated talking about what had happened with Linden. Morgan was the only person that new the whole story- even sky didn't know it in full- but Morgan new what it was like to have to make choices that didn't always work out for the best and Hunter new that Morgan was the only person that could understand that kind of pain.

Hunter felt he new Morgan completely. A strange feeling. Since not eight months past he had not known what to think about her. But now after everything he new above all else that whatever they faced she would always be there with him.

"It wasn't your fault" Morgan said with complete sincerity and surety. She watched him carefully waiting for him to speak.

Morgan watched the emotions sweep through him like currents of water near breaking point.

"Yes it was" Hunter said looking away from her. The bright light suddenly completely gone from his eyes. Stripped. As he closed his eyes he pictured his little brother. A remembered high laugh and timbre of voice. He could see his brother so clearly in that moment. Sometimes he found it hard to picture him at all. The memories had been somehow blocked before now.

He had had hair like Fiona, his mother. With his fathers eyes. Brown, troubled eyes. And Hunter had loved his brother. Hunter missed him every day.

Morgan leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder absently running her hand across his chest.

"It isn't your fault" she said again "You did everything you could and what any other person would have done. We make our own choices- you said that to me once. Do you remember?" Morgan asked her eyes shining at him. Hunter remembered it alright. It had been one of the most hardest and saddest moments of his life. One he thought he would never get through.

Hunter nodded and sat up holding her "Your right. I know your right. I just can't believe it," he said running both hands through his hair, making it stand up in a truly ridiculous way and Morgan fought the urge to giggle. Morgan stopped his hands and took them in hers. Hunter felt her warmth and wished more than anything that he could curl up in bed with Morgan and never have to let her go. She then took her hand and closed his eyes. She could almost feel his pain. It was like tears. Only these tears you couldn't see.

"Hunter" Morgan said and she brought his gaze to hers "I don't know what will happen in the future. I don't think anyone could possibly now what will happen. But we have to leave the past where it belongs. In the past. What happened to linden was not your fault, and I can say it wasn't. The council can say it. The whole world can say it. But Hunter, you have to believe it. Only you can do that. It wasn't your fault. You loved your brother, I know you did. What happened happened and as much as we'd love to we can never change the past- At least I don't think so," she said almost as an afterthought but Hunter new what she meant and he got it.

He just had to convince himself.

"You'll always have me- that's all I can promise you," she whispered and she meant it from the bottom, most hidden place in her heart and Hunter tightened his hold on her knowing he couldn't keep her with him forever. It was just never that easy or simple.

* * *

Morgan made jerky movements as she tried to dress under the covers. Hunter was already dressed fighting back laughter "I have an idea. We should do a circle. Just for us." Morgan said taking Hunters hand and getting out of bed. 

"Do you have your Atheme?" Morgan asked settling down on the floor with her Bag. For the Sabbath Midsummer this year Hunter had given her an atheme. It was beautiful. Hunter had carved it himself and had pounded two stones into the handle. One was her own stone. Bloodstone. And Hunters stone Moonstone was there. Also a single stone with two stones combined was placed in the centre of the handle. Hunter had pounded both Morganite and a strange stone that Morgan had never learned off. That stone was Hunters birthstone. Hunter had told her it. Sapphire. His aura surrounded him in that colour also. It held Morgan suspended.

The two stones were joined as they were. Hunter of course telling the significance to Morgan with at the time a wink making Morgan blush deeply. They were the two half off a whole. Hunter and Morgan together. That part Morgan loved about it. Every time she saw it she thought of him. His smile. His laugh. His love and passion. It was intoxicating.

Hunter looked at Morgan and laughed seeing what she was thinking. "Will you stay out of my head Hunter Niall" Morgan demanded a slight smile playing on her lips.

Hunter threw his hands up and smiled innocently "Sorry"

"How is it you can do that?" She asked. It had been something she had wondered for some time. When they had first met he had always been able to read her with such precision yet Morgan could never do that to Hunter. And.... how did he do it?

She had picked up things from him through her sense. His moods but never what exactly he thought. Was it just something he could do or that any witch could learn?

"What" he smiled again, showing a very boyish smile that tugged at Morgan's heart almost painfully.

Morgan indicated her head "That. How do you read me so well?" She looked to him, waiting.

"Can you not read me?" he asked somewhat surprised. But deep down he new why. Most witches had to reach a certain level of intimacy and skill to be able to do it; Hunter had a talent for it that he had developed more when he had become a seeker. Morgan on the other hand though knowing Hunter very intimately didn't have that kind of skill yet. Hunter had been surprised at first that he had been able to read her even without using his heightened awareness but merely his senses. He could hear sometimes what she thinking. Not always. More like flashes and they were curiously mostly related to him in one way or another.

Fear can heighten your awareness of someone, when Hunter sensed it in Morgan he could hear what she thought. But she couldn't do the same to Hunter. Odd that, Hunter thought.

"I get your mood sometimes- like- do you- remember.... When we.... In the sitting room....You know what happened in New York? But how do you hear me?" she asked sitting close so our knees touched. I felt her warmth through my trousers.

"I just have been able to. It was one of the skills they honed while I was training to become a seeker. Its handy if you can master it" Hunters eyes widened "I don't understand. How do you know my mood?" he asked and Morgan shrugged, not sure how to answer.

"I've never been able to sense any one else- is it weird?" she asked and he thought he saw nervousness flash through her brown eyes. (**A/N: Any ideas as to the colour of Morgan's eyes? I've always thought Brown. But the description varies from book to book. In one I think it was nights child it said she has brown with gold and green then hunter says in seeker that she has hazel eyes. I'm so confused!)**

Hunter shook his head. It was unusual for a witch to do that. Just when Hunter thought he new the full extent of Morgan's power she surprised him. It seemed he would never know the true power of it and of what she could do if she had to.

Hunter looked at her more closely and smiled "Your so odd" he said wistfully knowing it was very much true. He had never met any one like her. It made him so glad he had found her. So very glad.

Love.... Never before had Hunter realise the true extent of what it could do. Of how much love protected you. Of how much Hunter needed Morgan.

* * *

**Love.... To find love is hard. To know love is a wondrous. But to understand it is the hardest thing of all.**

**-Arthur Kindle, scholar, dated 1834 (A/N: That's the only entry in his journals with an actual date funnily enough)**

* * *

Authors note:

Oh! I have recently managed (after long hours at the computor) to put togather a site on the sweep/wicca books. If your interested check it out. I'll be putting updates on it whenever i can. And hopefully a messageboard for you all to chat- god knows when i'll get that done but anyway- and so on. So take a look and please if you can sign the guestbook on the site or even review here on to let me know what you think of it.

The link thing in quickedit isnt working (for me anyway) so if you go to my main profile page you will get the link there ( you _should_ anyway)

I seriously cannot wait for the next chapter. It will be intense I will give it that. I have it written out so I'll get it up sometime over the week (hopefully) so until then.... Cheerio!

Thanks to:

Princess-pixie: Hi! Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. Yeah I don't get sunset beach or any of them. Thanks for the tip about Eastenders. I asked my mum and that was what she said. As I look at it now- I must have been stupid!

Anyhoo... Thanks again and review again!

Billie Joe: Hello again. Sorry if the sex is too much for you. Is it? I don't write them.... Ahem... you know but I love the whole feeling of it to the story. Any story. Sorry. LOL What do you mean by "You people"? Just wondering.

"Same old stuff" what do you mean? Is the story boring? Please tell me if it is seriously. There are plot lines coming up but they will be introduced in the coming chapters. Sorry. Again. Where would you like to see the story go?

WitchyLiz: Hello. Thanks for the review. O you've got me drooling now! Spike... yummy yum yum! I love him in that leather coat. I'm in love with Connor completely. But I didn't like how he was portrayed at the end of season five. With Cordy and everything. Meh! I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

sweetsoutherngal: Hi! Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter- however late it was. Sorry!

Saz-646: Yeah long distance relationships suck. My boyfriend lives like.... An hour by bus away and it kills me. I'll stop now before I cry! O yeah it would definitely be worse for Morgan and Hunter. How on earth could you live without Hunter? Not worth thinking about.

aUtHiStIc: Hello. Thanks for the review. O god no I didn't update tomorrow. I am sooooo sorry. Things just got away from me and then- whoosh- a month had gone by and lazy me hadn't written anything. Also I'm having a bit of a writer's block with the story. But thankfully it going, very slowly but hey I can't complain! It might come back on revenge!

JadeMoon: Racy? Hehehehe! I like that word a lot now. I keep saying it. I think who you thinking about in season one of angel is Doyle- the demon gut with the visions that he passed on to cordy. Conner is from seasons 5 and 6. I think. He's angel's son. Yeah eastenders is a soap opera. Whats Days of our lives? I'm in school- college- at the moment. I like it lot but it takes getting used to. It's so big I've gotten lost about eight or nine times. It's different. Cool but different. I'm sorry about the slow update on the story. I've been a bit lazy. That and I have got my writers block again. I hate that thing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll -try- to update soon. Bye!


	29. Muirn Beatha Dans

A/N: Sorry guys. I know I promised to update before now. How long has it been? No wait… don't even go there. I hope it's worth the wait, The long, long, long exceptionally long wait. Right- new years revolution- write more! This is my favourite chapter of all because it has special meaning for me. So… Enjoy- and review!

To my one reviewer (What happened to you guys?)

billie joe: There was actually as reason why I was going in this direction, See why now? Well enjoy it- cos I don't know when I'll get another chapter up. Probably next year. God…

* * *

Chapter twenty-nine: Two half's of a whole

Hunter's eyes were downcast when he said " Your so odd" and Morgan smiled shyly knowing what he was getting at.

" Well your not so normal yourself you know" she said pointedly. Hunter bent his head slightly and took a stone in his hands. Morgan had dumped a pile of stones in the middle of the floor but this one was wrapped in a purple cloth. Hunter held the stone up so he could look at it.

" Come here to me and open your hands" he said his gaze serious. Morgan looked at him odd for a moment but opened her hands for him. Hunter placed the stone into Morgan's hand and closed her hand around it.

" What is it?" She asked surprised.

" Where did you get this stone?" Hunter asked

Morgan shrugged " It was one of the stones in the box Maeve left behind for me. It's a bloodstone isn't it?"

Hunter shook his head " No. No this isn't bloodstone" he looked at Morgan's hand again but this time he smiled. He shifted slightly and pushed a stray strand of hair behind Morgan's ears. Morgan blushed slightly under his gaze and looked away. Hunter stopped the movement though and ran his finger from Morgan's forehead to her nose his eyes never leaving Morgan's.

" You say you found it in Maeve's box? Ciaran must have given it to her" Hunter said still looking at Morgan intensely. Morgan knew that gaze well.

" Ciaran" Morgan repeated turning the stone over in her hands. Why would Ciaran give Maeve this?

" He must have loved her deeply to have given her a stone like this," he said gazing at Morgan. His gaze flicked from Morgan to the stone.

" What do you mean?" even after all her training and schooling in Wicca Hunter still knew more than her. It was frustrating to know how much she had still to learn.

Hunter reached behind him for his athame and unsheathed it. It was a simple athame but incredibly beautiful. It had a single sapphire set into it. The sapphire glowed in Hunter's hands and for a moment Hunters eyes changed colour, he shook his head, as if to clear it and his eyes met Morgan's. They were Blue- the same as the stone in his athame and his aura to glowed that colour.

He set it between them and looked at Morgan " Where is your athame?" he asked

Morgan looked around and spotted it lying a few feet away, she stretched to her right and she was aware of Hunter looking at her. Hunter had looked at her before but somehow it was different. He was looking at her in a different way.

Hunter's eyes were still that odd blue- green colour where his eyes had always been a clear green.

Morgan settled back and smiled at Hunter nervously.

" I want you to do something for me" he said looking at the stone in Morgan's hand once again.

" What?" she asked following his gaze.

" I want you to be mine," he whispered his eyes changing back to green.

" I am yours" Morgan said lost. She furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand what Hunter was saying.

" No. I mean. _Really_ mine" he said still staring intently at her. Hunter covered her hand and the stone inside. In Morgan's hand the stone began to become hot.

" I don't understand Hunter. What are you saying?" she asked confused.

" I want to feel what you feel. See what you see. I want it to be real for both of us. I want us to be together- heart, spirit and body. I want it to be connected," he said taking his hand away. The stone became cold again but it tingled slightly.

" But- we are together in the way you say Hunter. Heart and soul and body. She said more confused than ever.

" Each is not connected Morgan. Do you remember what I told you once? About each of us being two half's of a whole? I want to connect those half's. I mean we have found it I want to realise it. I've been waiting for the right time to ask you to do it."

Morgan shook her head " I don't… I mean… what _do_ you mean?"

"This stone is the reason Ciaran killed Maeve Morgan. This stone is called Hecate's bond. This stone is only for Muirn beatha dans. It fuses the two half's together Morgan. Once the stone is intact that person will be your other half forever. You cannot live without that other half. If the stone breaks or something happens to the other half, well, anything could happen. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I want this, if you do. And- this stone would deepen our connection to a point where we would be completely joined" He said. Outside it began to rain. The sky changed colour. Sweeping.

" What would that mean?" she asked. But inwardly Morgan was excited. Hunter wanted to be with her totally. No holes barred, as they say.

" I don't know really" Hunter admitted, his eyes unreadable " But- do you want this Morgan. Even if you are in a little doubt you have to tell me"

Morgan looked up "I want it" she said and Hunter smiled and happiness seeped into his eyes " So do I" he said and Morgan smiled to feeling her heart burning.

" So… what do we do?" Morgan asked calmly. But inside she was screaming. Hunter, Hunter will be mine. Morgan knew this was a big deal for him, and it would be for her. Morgan couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. The night of Beltane?

" Nothing. From what I've read it's pretty simple to do. The spell, I mean. But we have to reach our connection in such a way that we will be able to stay there for a while. It wont be a problem for you, but, well- I'm not that good really"

Morgan reached out to him " Yes you are. You're wonderful. She said without thinking at all and Morgan felt her cheeks heat up at what she said and she cleared her throat loudly and Hunter smiled broadly.

" It's been a while," he whispered still smiling.

" Since what?" Morgan asked smiling also. Morgan couldn't believe what was happening. Never did she imagine she would be doing this.

" Since we've gone into that level of an connection, and we'll have to go very deep. I don't know what will happen " Hunter said carefully as if contemplating it.

"Are you ready for this Hunter?" Morgan asked

" Yes. I don't what's to be in our future Morgan but I do know I want it to be with you. I love you so much" he said and even as he said it he felt he was ready. He felt sure wanted this more than anything.

" I love you too," Morgan whispered "Always"

Morgan got a piece of chalk silently and grew a half a circle around her. Her half. Then silently she handed it to Hunter, he waited for a moment then he reached out for it. He drew the circle closed. In front of them was their Athame's, their points touching the other.

Morgan placed the reddish- purplish stone instinctively on the points where the two Athame's connected. Hunter watched her and smiled.

Morgan then gave Hunter a hand full of stones and kept some for herself. Then with deft hands she placed them around her on the chalk line. Hunter did the same. Once all the stones were placed Morgan looked to Hunter and he smiled reassuringly at her nervousness.

Hunter drew a pentagram around the Athame's and the stone. Then he put a feather to the east to symbolise Air. Then he gave Morgan her bloodstone and Morgan placed it to the south for fire. Hunter took up his own stone and placed it to the west, to symbolise his own element, water. For Earth, Hunter took Morgan's Claddagh ring. The ring he had given her before she had left for Scotland and he for England, and placed it to the north.

" Goddess be with us," he said quietly and Morgan repeated it. Hunter took Morgan's hand and just held it intertwined with his own.

" Allah de allaigh, de beith…" Morgan began her mothers power chant, knowing it would help build up her power. Morgan wondered, as Hunter said, when Maeve had done this herself.

Hunter didn't know the words but he did know the effect they had on her. He wached silently as Morgan closed her eyes and said the rest of her chant. Gradually Hunter began to recognise the words and said them along with Morgan.

The ancient and sometimes dark words filled the room and soon they became aware of only each other. Both Hunter and Morgan opened their eyes and looked at each other silently still saying their power chant.

Morgan felt her power stirring within her and then she felt it come to her in white and orange light. Morgan felt Hunters own power shifting, stirring. Hunter felt it too. His own power radiating with his aura entwined.

Morgan felt as if the whole world was involved in their moment. Morgan had known that Hunter was an exceptionally gifted witch but never had she felt the power from him that she was now. Hunter felt Morgan's power grow and her light turned into a dark orange colour, then to red. Hunter felt her aura touch his and he opened himself to her, and she to him. She gave him all of what was inside her.

Going this deep with someone was dangerous if you didn't know what you were doing and only those who where Muirn beatha dans could really do it. Hunter and Morgan shifted through layers and layers of connection. Connections they had forged long ago. But for the bond to be enforced they had to go deeper than they ever had.

Doing this meant they would have to forge themselves together wholly with no secrets between them. Hunter new Morgan more intimately than anyone and Morgan new Hunter to the same extent. But going this deep would mean they would be consciously aware of their connection. That they could see each other's feelings without searching for them. This was something new to both of them.

Slowly Morgan and Hunter felt their Aura's and powers intertwine. Slowly they felt themselves come together as one. Hunter's aura matched Morgan's perfectly as though they were made to be together. Hunter's own life force came to Morgan's and they to joined and they were in each other's thoughts.

Hunter and Morgan had been this deep before, if not deeper on the eve of Beltane. They hadn't felt their connection this deeply though. Around them the petals of roses that Hunter had given Morgan floated into the air and began to dance around Hunter and Morgan. Weaving around each other. The rose petals leaped with the joy that both Hunter and Morgan felt an they sifted into an even deeper connection. Morgan saw the world through Hunters eyes and Hunter through Morgan's. Morgan felt how deeply Hunter loved her. Hunter felt such happiness at the depth of Morgans love for him. He had never felt so happy, so carefree.

It seemed they danced together, lights around them holding them in the air. So happy and innocent Morgan looked. So peaceful and free Hunter seemed. The lights around them intensified and Morgan and Hunter shifted into yet another connection, deeper and stronger than the last. This connection was solid, definite.

Hunter stopped in their dance and looked at Morgan. And she at him He saw how beautiful she looked, how innocent and good. Morgan saw his courage and strength. His loyalty and honour.

When Hunter looked into Morgan's eyes he saw what Morgan saw and she saw what he saw. They were one. Their feelings were one. But they had to keep this connection in order to perform the incantation. Hunter tightened his hold on Morgan determined never to let her go. Morgan felt as though she would burst with the feelings she had. They were both hers and Hunters. She felt alight and pure…. And good. Hunter seemed aglow in love for her and his love surrounded her like cloud, white and pure. Morgan's love surrounded Hunter and it filed him completely. Only with Morgan near him did he feel whole- complete.

The world around them burst into beautiful colours and there hearts beat as one. It seems there hearts talked to each other, their souls and bodies reacted to one another. Morgan saw her life flash before her and she saw Hunters. Hunter saw it too amazed. Morgan's birth and Maeve holding her, Her adoptive mothers face, Hunters father and mother locked in an loving embrace, a younger Hunter and his father alone talking, Morgan walking for the first time, Morgan learning to ride a bike, going to school and church every Sunday, Hunters life after his parents were taken away, Sky, Hunters first kiss, first time with a girl, first girlfriend, Morgan when she found out she was adopted, Hunters initiation, Hunter when he discovered linden was dead- that he was responsible, When Morgan met Cal, their first kiss, Hunter coming to widows vale, When Hunter and Morgan met, Morgan in the pool house, Cal's voice in her ear, Hunter and Morgan's first kiss, Hunters jealously over Morgan's feelings for Cal, Cal and Hunters fight by the river on the cliff, Hunter falling over the edge, Morgan's intense joy when finding he was alive, New York, Ciaran, Hunter seeing his father for the first time in 11 years, Morgan finding her half brother Killian, Morgan shape shifting, Hunters face when Morgan said she wanted break up, The dark wave, Alisa, Morgan's magick being reined, Selene as a hawk, Morgans guilt over Cal, Hunter and Morgan's first time together, the pain and fear of it, the beauty and joy, Morgan leaving for Scotland, Hunter and his father going back home to England.

Hunter sadness, pain and guilt- and love became Morgan's as well as his own and Morgan's own fears and pains in her past became Hunters, along with her love for him. Hunter had never felt more connected to anyone than he did in that one moment, and neither had Morgan. They were one and they finally saw what it meant to be Muirn Beatha Dans, two half's of a whole. The beauty it held, the love and pain, fears and pleasures.

The stone between them grew bright with both Hunters aura and Morgan's. The colours swirled and faded then came back anew. A storm cloud grew and both Hunter and Morgan felt that connection in themselves.

The stones around them split and one by one and a red-white mist spun around Morgan and Hunter. The circle around them expanded. The Athame's rose into the air and became aglow sending their magick into both Hunter and Morgan. The stone began to spin in the air slowly taking in the magick around it and it became brighter.

"_For love of two hearts together,_

_For strength of love and protection, _

_My pain, my fears,_

_My love and passion forever yours,_

_Love binds us together,_

_As nothing else ever could,_

_Hear us god and goddess,_

_Forever make him/her mine"_

Hunter and Morgan sang and their hearts lifted with each sentence. Each word became them; it entered their hearts and sang to them.

The cloud around them began to lower and with it the world came back to them slowly. Morgan became aware of Hunters hand around hers and hunter became aware of it too. They opened their eyes and each found the other aglow. Without a word Hunter leant over and pressed his lips to Morgan's and she felt that his cheeks were wet and Hunter felt it too, they had both been crying. Morgan made a noise and Hunter smiled inwardly as she came to him. Hunter held her to him tightly. Morgan held his shoulders and they kissed over and over again.

They were closer now than they ever had been and they both felt strange. Intoxicated almost. They stopped and Hunter pressed his forehead against Morgan's and rubbed their noses together causing Morgan to laugh and then Hunter.

" Are you okay?" Hunter whispered

Morgan nodded slightly and leant into Hunter again pressing her lips against his. She kissed him again and again. Short kisses and she pushed his hair back; he was sweating so it stuck up in odd spikes and Morgan new he hated that it did that.

Hunter kissed her again, this time moving slightly so he could take the end of the top and pull it over her head. Morgan pulled away and looked into Hunters eyes then looked down and ran her hands up Hunter's chest and kissed him once. Morgan swallowed and realised she was nervous; she hadn't felt that way with him for a long time.

Hunter caught her and ran his hands down her arms holding her hands. Morgan moved and lifted the shirt over Hunters head with his help.

Morgan lay back and opened her arms to Hunter, her love, her life.

A/N; I'm so pleased with that chapter, I cant tell you because I am so not happy with the last one I wrote. Was it worth the wait do you think?


	30. What it means

Chapter thirty: What it means

Three Months later (Date - November 21st 2001)

_I hear you calling though I don't know your name. That voice haunts me now, forever in me, through me. I cannot explain the voice; it just comes to me. Hunter hears it too. I can feel him scream inside my head sometimes, and I know, without doubt, that he can hear me too. The visions come and go, some lasting long, others short, and I wake with that feeling of helplessness, of uncertainty. I don't know what it means. I'm scared._

_- Morgan Rowlands._

_(Morgan's POV)_

The dreams have been coming for just over three months now. They first started like they had when Selene had plagued them. Slow, unnerving dreams that made no sense, that had no time or place to associate. The burst into my mind like flowers in bloom- full bloom. They are beautiful- and frightening.

The first dream I remember well, the feelings it awoke in me, and it reminded me of Ciaran, the feeling of affinity I felt when near him. That feeling of true purity, of rightness. An explicable feeling. I wish to understand the feeling but it seems lost to me, a memory of some kind perhaps, half-truth, half lie.

It has been so long since I have felt this way, and in a way, with this happening now it makes me more vulnerable- hunter to. The bond now is securely in place. It is strange sometimes, I can hear him think in my head (often about me) and his smile warms me, touches my essence in such a way that it mesmerises me. I think of him too. About were he is, but it is so hard to talk to him. We haven't spoken of the strange dreams and visions, neither of us know what it means- what it could mean. They frighten me, and what frightens me the most is what I do not understand.

* * *

" Hunter, I had another dream last night" I said quietly. It was raining outside and I was sitting in the myth and dream section in the library just outside of widows vale.

I had not spoken to Hunter in over two weeks; he had had to go away to Sweden for the time to gather more information, on what and for whom I didn't know. Hunter had always been very secretive about what he did, even when he was with the council, but now, even more so.

" I know, I did too," Hunter said almost as quietly. He seemed to be very withdrawn lately, ever since the bond had been set in place, but yet he seemed more open- if that made sense. Nothing in my life did anymore.

I sighed, " Hunter, I really need to see you, to talk – talk about the bond. It has to be making the connection with the visions. I don't know what to do –or to think anymore about this. These dreams- visions- are getting worse. I had a headache for two days straight after the last one" I said glancing around the quiet library, I had come here hoping to find some information that would help me. I had gone to practical magick but nothing had turned up. Alyce had even got books on order for me, thinking they would be useful- but nothing, nothing had given me anything than what I knew already. I didn't know what to do now. Hunter and I had talked about the visions but not at great length.

" I know love, and we will- soon. I've…. I've just got a lot a lot on right now" He said but he sounded sad, lonely, like what he said what the exact opposite of what he wanted to say.

I bit my lip hard " I know, I'm just scared Hunter. I don't know what's happening to us," I said near crying. I hung my head.

" Morgan. I'll come soon. We will sort this, whatever it is; it'll be over soon…. I miss you," he said suddenly. He said it quietly so I wasn't sure I had heard him.

" What?" I asked startled my eyes wide.

" This place makes me said without you" he said sombrely " I know it's not forever- but right now it seems that way. Its so hard"

I closed my eyes, love, for what it was, was never easy " Soon" I whispered,

"Soon" he repeated softly but I don't know if he really meant it.

* * *

_A girl stands alone, arms spread wide, she embraces the goddess. Behind her darkness escapes. It rises, comes, and flows into her. She cries out a name but I cannot hear it, only her fear, and her panic. Painfully she accepts her fate, not understanding her acceptance. Her memories fade and what is left now? Fear, pure fear with hatred of what she has become. For now she is what they all said she would be- evil. _

Tears ran down my face as I realised just how petrified I was, how maddened by grief at such a loss. The girl had given in. Her hatred had consumed her as I new some day it could me. My hatred of my father, for who he was, and what he wasn't- a father. He had tried to feed that evil into me, temped me, teased me, tricked me and into what? What would I be if not for Hunter, his love, his protection? I would still be me, Morgan Rowlands. Princess of Belwicket. Lover to a half cast from two different clans, my life, my love. Daughter to the darkest origins ever imagined.

These were my origins, this is what made me who I am, or…. Was it?

* * *

Alyce was sure that the draught would work, it was the strongest sleep-warding potion she new, had ever concocted, and yet I had dreamed, why didn't the damn things work?

Alyce had recommended an old friend of hers, a dream expert, to me. They say she could interpret the dream for me, see what it meant- or what it could mean. There were many reasons for a dream like this one – or so Alyce said anyway.

I had called Hunter as soon as I had spoken to the expert, her name was Mia, and he had agreed that it had been a good idea. He was on standby for a flight from Sweden and he should be here- he guessed- by Friday. It's like déjà vu all over again.

Hunter told me not to worry, that we would be together soon, I wondered, not for the first time, for how long.

* * *

Hunter was due any minute, he should have been here twenty minutes ago, but I guess he was delayed. The announcer had said that the flight from Sweden was on time, no delays expected. I looked around me at everyone, they seemed so far away, in their worlds, were evil couldn't touch them.

The doors in front of me opened and a middle-aged man came through carrying a huge suitcase but wearing a smile. He caught sight of someone and waved eagerly, I turned my attention back to the doors. _Oh Hunter were are you? _

Then Hunter came but I had to do a double take when I saw him. His hair was tied back in a ponytail it was so long, he had obviously not cut it since our last meeting; Morgan had never seen it so long before. He looked tired, worn out, but he smiled at me, his eyes lightning up, but there was something else there, something I didn't understand.

He looked apprehensive, like he had something to say but didn't know how to say it. Instead he came to me and I jumped on him throwing my arms around him determined never, ever, to let him go. Seeing him now brought it back to me, the reason he was here, the concern behind his eyes. Hunter tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer.

" I thought I would never do this again," he laughed pulling back a little. He leaned down and I went up on tiptoe to welcome him. He was home, here, with me. For now. But now was all that mattered.

* * *

Sky was over visiting Raven, she had Raven had gotten back together and broken up so many times I had lost count, but still they were together now and for what it is worth to both of them they seemed happy.

Hunter was staying with sky in an apartment; Sky rented it when she cam to visit and she said that Hunter could while he was in America. Sky was out now though and it was the only Hunter and I in the apartment. Hunter had been drinking tea by the gallons since he had gotten back. It was hard not to laugh. He looked like he had been deprived.

" They hadn't got any way to heat up water there, it was a pretty basic apartment- though basic might be pushing it a little," he said by way of explanation.

I laughed unable to see Hunter unable to drink tea, he loved it as much as I loved diet coke " Poor you" I said still laughing slightly.

" It is not funny. I was deprived," He said laughing too. I snorted, and then coughed and Hunter laughed harder.

" I really do sympathise you know" I said trying to pull of a straight face. Hunter leant forward and took a handful of hair running his fingers through it almost thoughtfully.

He smiled and the sight of it, such a simply thing really, made me smile too " Hunter?" I asked turned towards him.

"Hmmm" he said distractedly still looking at me with an odd look, in his eyes heavy with feeling.

"How long have you got?" I asked taking his hand slowly in both of mine.

Hunter sighed, clearly unhappy "About two weeks, da's going to do another speaking date and he wants me there. Were still recruiting"

I sighed too, how much longer would this go on? " Hunter…. " I didn't really know what to say, how to say it.

" What's wrong?" he asked frowning, he moved slightly so that is bodies touched and stared at me hard.

"Me" I said angrily, thought not at him, at me, at what I was, and what I wasn't.

Hunter came forward touching the side of my face, bringing I close his " Don't ever say that. You're my Muirn Beatha Dans and I love you ore than anything. Nothing could make me stop loving you, you don't have to be angry with yourself, this isn't your fault," he said

I looked away " It always is my fault. I cant do anything right Hunter" I said despairing and it was true, so true.

" You don't know how wrong you are Morgan" he said quietly, he took his hands away " You can't help who you are, I love you as you are, I wouldn't ever want you to change. We gotten through worse than this, and we will get through his too." He said folding me into his arms.

" I hope so," I said but it was muffled. I did hope so, but hope, sometimes, could be so fickle.

* * *

Alyce had said that we should come over when Hunter got back from Sweden; she wanted to hear all about his adventures. That, and just what he had done to ourselves before he had left. Alyce new something had happened, that something had changed –about both of us. No other witch had guessed it, or even caught on to the fact something was up. But, I guess, I couldn't get anything past her.

She had been dropping hints, trying to get information- however subtly and I really had wanted to confide in her, to tell her about the spell, about the growing complexity of it, of what it was doing to both Hunter and I. I was glad, about the bond, it was so hard to talk to Hunter these days, let alone see him and with the bond in place I could feel him near me almost always. But, it wasn't the same, I liked that I could feel his aura with mine, it made the hole inside me dissipate, but I needed to see him too, to hold him, have him hold me, to tell me it would be alright.

Hunter, for the most part, seemed very happy now that he was here with me. He would smile at the oddest moments at some hidden secret and although he didn't know it, when he looked at me, almost shyly- secretly, I would look back, look for look.

The effects of the spell were okay really, what I expected of a spell like that, but it was intense stuff with it, and Hunter, although he seemed okay with it, seemed sometimes worried at what it _could_ do to us if tested.

It had something to do with the intensity of the visions/dreams we were having, though whether or not it was because of the bond we were having them or that they were just a contributory factor neither Hunter or myself new. We would have to ask Alyce.

* * *

So, we did tell her, about the bond, and surprisingly she wasn't at all thrown back or shocked by what we had done, in fact if I hadn't known any better I would have said she was pleased.

She had had the bond in place to, but when her husband had died the bond had died with him. It rarely did die with the other partner, but sometimes it did, maybe this was the place I would find my information about the bond – and of course the dreams/visions.

"It's a powerful bond you know, I hope you considered it well. You must know then that it unites the two half's of the whole and it can only be done my soul mates or Muirn Beatha Dans, yes?" she said looked from one to the other. Hunter nodded and looked over to me. I looked back and nodded to Alyce. She smiled " Its good that you did, to be honest I had been expecting it, you two are the most closely connected I have ever seen, even without the bond you were, I knew it, from the beginning." She said taking a sip form her mug of cinnamon tea.

I looked down at my lap self-consciously but Hunter smiled holding my hand entwining our fingers, Alyce looked at our joined hands "That will pass you know" Hunter and I looked down at our joined hands then back at Alyce.

She nodded once to our hands " The need to feel close physically, you'll find other ways, in time" Hunter and I looked at one another again, smiling then looking away.

"What does that mean?" I asked holding hunters hand tighter but Hunter was frowning, he got it apparently, but me, I didn't.

Alyce smiled " It means that in a while, when your fully connected-"

"Wait, you mean- were not full connected now?" I asked shocked, but it seemed to me that we were.

Alyce shook her head softy " No, your only at the beginning of this bond, it will change you, a lot probably, it is a most joyous thing, but can be hard to, hard to deal with, but it is worth it, in the end. I cant tell you what you want to know, the bond is different for all soul mates, in time, you will come to know just what having a bond like that means" she whispered, she seemed so far away though, thinking, no doubt, about her own lost bond.

"What it means?" I repeated slowly but Hunter nodded again; he understood.

Alyce have me a gentle smile, then nodded, she looked over to Hunter " Hunter- did you know that enforcing the bond when you're so young would enhance it?" It seemed she knew, though I cant think how, that Hunter had been the one that had told me about the spell to bond us together.

Startled Hunter looked over to her, he glanced quickly at me " No. No I didn't know, until now anyway. I mean, Morgan and I went through some of the effects it would have but we never even thought about something like this happening" he said still, holding my hand, we hadn't dropped hands since he had come back.

" I didn't think you did. I didn't either. Always read the find print- at least that's what I learned," she said laughing, Hunter and I laughed too, what had we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

After visiting Alyce we went back to the apartment Hunter was sharing with sky, what Alyce had told us weighed heavily on both our minds. Hunter and I were still holding hands; I just didn't want to let him go.

I let his hand go then, and it felt like I was being ripped apart from him, I had never felt anything so painful before, and that included when Ciaran had tried to suck my magick away in New York.

Hunter looked at me and I looked at him, he looked as rumpled as I felt. He looked at me then closed him eyes and I did mine. It was so easy to go into Hunter's thoughts now; it had been attainable with a lot of concentration when the bond hasn't been in place. Now, all I had to do was close my eyes and think of him. I could feel the weight of his essence press against my own and I opened myself to him.

Hunter was scared; he didn't know what was happening. His mind told me that he loved me, with no tricks or reservations, his heart told me the same. My heart told Hunter that I loved him too. Hunter's essence danced with mine, a beautiful music started and I felt both of us give in to it. Hunter seemed aglow somehow, happy, I had never seen him so happy and I knew, without doubt, that this feeling, we both shared. Hunter felt how I felt, heard what I heard, saw what I saw. In his eyes I saw me, ordinary to anyone else, a goddess to him. The incandescent one he called me, that was odd because that was what Ciaran had called my mother, and what Maeve's mother had called her since she was little.

Hunter opened the door to his heart to me and I opened mine to him. I saw so much love there, barely contained passion and longing and I felt this like it was my own. We felt that passion together like it was a storm over us. We smiled together, we knew now without doubt, that this was were we belonged.

* * *

"Do you regret the decision we made about doing the bond?" Hunter asked. I put my arm across his chest and shook my head,

"No" I whispered, Hunter was lying on his back and I was lying beside him but turned into him, one of Hunter's arms securely about my shoulders, running through my hair. He took hold of my hand across his chest and brought it to his mouth kissing the palm.

"Not even a little?" he asked looking down at me. I shook my head again, I was certain it had been right.

"It felt right to me, did it feel right to you?" I asked looking up, he smiled and nodded then rested his head next to mine.

From the bed I could just make out the sky, it was purplish, sundown was close. Hunter ran his fingers down my arm gently.

"Its your birthday soon" Hunter said, he sounded surprised, as if the thought had only just occurred to him, but I knew better.

I nodded, he was talking about it already " Yeah, end of November, well sort of, the 23rd. Goddess I'm going to be eighteen," I said thinking about it. One year older.

I just thought of something "Hunter, when's your birthday?" I asked, realising that he had been eighteen when I had met him then suddenly he was nineteen, he never did tell me when it was.

Hunter smiled at me " December, the 16th" I sat up.

"That means you turned nineteen around the same time we got together" I said outraged, he hadn't said anything about his birthday at all.

I settled back down "Fine. That just means you get two presents this year Hunter Niall" I said and he laughed,

"Lets get your eighteenth over with. You'll be an adult then, you'll have no excuses" he said and I laughed with him.

" Well at least I'll still be a teenager, you'll be twenty. You really will be an adult," I said watching his face; it appears the thought had only occurred to him.

Hunter shrugged "I don't care about that. I already feel about forty Morgan," he said laughing harder as I leaned over to slap him.

* * *

Authors note:

Well boys and girls that is it for me – for another month. (Only kidding), I will update long before that.

To my devoted reviewers – haven't said it enough- I love you!

Jackie: Hello new reviewer! Nice to hear from a new voice. I'm glad you liked the story, thanks for the kind words.

Ravena Storm: Yeah, I know I have required a new fan. Thanks for the support; I know you've read another of my stories. I'm glad you like this one; i've put a lot of effort into it. I got the whole story about the bond/connection from my husband. He hasn't read the story though but I think he wants to. God knows what he'll think. I hope you like the new chapter- sorry for the long wait.

Wiccan-gal: Where do I get my ideas? An author never lets out her secrets… So since I'm not really an author I'll tell you  I got the idea of the connection that Morgan now has with Hunter from my own relationship with my husband. I know it sounds corny but I did. I'm Wiccan myself – but let me tell you there is no spell that will do that but hey! The cants/rants whatever I get from spell books, but mostly from my own BOS, things that i've done. The story line for the fan fiction? God knows. It just comes to me. I don't really plan out what's going to happen next I just sit at the computer and let it come. No I'm not Cate Tiernan, most unfortunately, I'm just me. Thanks for the review.

aUtHiStIc: Hello again. Yeah very long, this ones longer! Enjoy!

JadeMoon: Heya. Sorry about the update. I'm bad, I know.

Enjoy it!


	31. Past comes round again

_Authors note: _I am so very sorry for not updating but truth was i just didnt feel like this story was going anywhere and so as you can imagine i had a major writters block. i got a very -eh-colourful i guess you could call it email from a person who had read my story- it was also anonymous so whoever you are thank you because your the reason i'm continuing. I finally found the meaning of this story- after how many months? Anyway i will be uipdating at least once a week- if not every couple of days and for those who read my other stories updates are on their way as well.I also noticed there has been alot of new readers to the story- unusual since the lazy author hasnt written anything in yonks. So i'm thankful to them. To all the old readers - yout patience resembeles that of some sort of saint- dont ask me which one as i havn't a clue, but thanks for all the support, i really appreciate it and keep it coming guys.

To the readers both old and new: Enjoy!

_Chapter thirty one:_ Past comes round again.

_A strange dream was passing me again. Not the same dream that I had had before. It was, if possible, more odd than the last. All I could really remember of it was a leopard. Most witches cannot shapeshift but it is possible, this although at first glance did seem like a leopard did not feel like it, nor did it feel like a witch either, like some horror of the two. As I stared into its strange eyes I felt a tug of familiarity, a connection to which I had never been attached to, but I was now, almost glowing with that same attachment. I realised looking into the eyes of the leopard that I was staring into the eyes of my mother._

Hunter was gone. I felt as if half of my soul had gone lost with him. I didn't think I had ever felt so alone in my life and I've had some pretty alone times in the past, especially when Bree and I had become deadly enemies. But Bree was separate from me, hunter- as much as I was still denying now- was a much as past of me as my own soul.

He called when he could but that wasn't so often, I missed him with a physical ache sure but the bond did have its uses- I could feel what Hunter was doing, who he was with and he me.

It had been very strange at first; during the night I would get strange images from him.

The dreams didn't stop either, I had no clue as to what they meant. All I knew was that it was in some way tied to the bond between myself and hunter and my mother, though what the connection was I had no idea.

My mother had come into my dreams before, when I had first started to delve into the world of Wicca. She seems to be taking a more active role in my dreams now more so in the past where she would seem young- almost as if she had recorded it and was only then playing it. I felt as though I could reach out and touch her with my hands she was so close to me.

"We'll find out what it means love" Hunter had told me, he had called me from Siberia when he had felt the surge in my power, he had told me he had never felt such power come from me. I found it a little disconcerting.

I gripped the phone a little harder suddenly afraid "What if its someone using my mothers image against me" thinking of Selene, the way she had used Cal's image to distort and enhance my feelings about her dead son. Cal had always been dead; Selene had just used my memory of him to get what she wanted- me. It was sad truly, how even in death Cal would always be used by his mother.

"I think you would have felt that don't you?" Hunter asked he seemed very distracted as if he was listening to me and to something else therefore only getting half the conversation and half the meaning.

I shook my head " I don't know" I said quietly looking around my room.

Hunter sighed "Just when things get good for us things go awry again don't they?" he said softly as if mirroring my own thoughts and feelings.

I smiled wryly "You could say that" I said ominously.

Hunter laughed, " You really could and that's the worrying thing. Listen. Morgan. I know we don't know much at this stage but give it time. You never know it could just be as we think. That Maeve is trying to contact you again"

I bit my lip " Maybe. But we both know things with me- with us- are never that simple"

Hunter sighed again " No. But love wouldn't be love if it was simple" and then we rang of.

* * *

Alyce had told me to come by whenever I felt that I needed to. I guess now was one of the times that I felt I needed to. I was saying this to myself as I stood outside Practical Magick. It was cold out- though that might have something to do with the fact that it was 6.30 in the morning. But I needed a witch to talk to. A witch who could help me.

Alyce was quick to open the door- she had probably sensed me. She greeted me with a smile and a hug and we went inside practical magick.

Alyce was another morning person (something I did not get) and she was often up with the sun itself. I new this because she had helped me before- when I was completely lost in what to do.

" Is it something to do with Hunter?" she asked knowingly. She was seated in one of her overstuffed chairs that were quite frankly a little big for the room.

I sighed heavily thinking about how to answer, " Yes. No. I… I'm, so confused" I said putting my head into my hands.

" Life is confusing Morgan. Nothing any of us can do about that. But love…. Goddess knows if love is ever not confusing," she said lightly and I laughed.

"I don't know weather it is to do with Hunter or just me. For the past three or four nights I've been having… dreams, visions about my mother. But she's not my mother- at least she doesn't feel like her- and in some ways she does. I looked into her eyes and when I did I saw her looking right back at me" alyce shifted uncomfortably.

"I ….I had heard- well- stories about something like that- to do with your mother. I didn't want to tell you because of what happened with the last time you came into contact with a shapeshifter- your father and Selene. I thought it would only upset you since it does seem to be a rare trait in the woodbane clan though there are other references to the other clans about possible shapeshifters. But like you know only –well usually only- 'bad' Woodbanes inherit this.

I was shaking my head by this point unbelieving what I was hearing alyce say "Are you saying- what are you saying Alyce?" I asked in a whisper but I made it a question.

Alyce sighed, " Your mother was a shifter Morgan. Not a shape shifter but she had an animal to call- I suppose you could call it a familiar but its not quite the same- an animal to call means you can take on their shape, share in their magicks. Maeve, from what I remember of the rumour could do this. It was extremely rare- even then- and even among the woodbanes. It was one of the reasons why your mother was such a strong which Morgan"

" A shifter. My mother was a shifter?" I said disbelievingly. My mother. Another something I learned about my family and their heritage. Another dark secret to hide.

* * *

When I got home I found that there was a message for me. My mother had taken the call. It was a woman named Katrina Byrne my mother said and I frowned, what did Katrina want? I went to the phone and dialled the number that she had given my mother on where to reach her.

After three rings Colm picked up and checked when he heard my voice "Morgan? Are you alright?" he asked and for a moment I considered telling him about my mother. He had been so good, so kind about Ciaran, but then could I handle him knowing another dirty secret about my family. I should tell Hunter first. He could tell me what to do with it.

In the end I said, " I'm fine. Everything's fine. Can I speak to your mum? She called for me earlier but I was out" I suppose Colm knew I wasn't speaking the truth but he didn't want to push me. That was different. Hunter usually always wanted to push me to tell him what was wrong. Colm was different than him in a lot of ways.

Still feeling suspicious Colm handed over the phone and Katrina came on the line, she was ecstatic, in fact if I hadn't known her I would have said she was giddy " Morgan I have some very exciting news. We've located them Morgan. We've located the other survivors from Belwicket. From the dark wave"

I told myself I didn't believe in coincidences but then this was a big coincidence to let go by.


End file.
